Make Me Wanna Die
by Starfire Tamaran
Summary: It's been 2 years since Knockout stopped ridding the city of crime and Angelina has been trying live a normal life ever since. After some convincing from Dave, she decides to return to the superhero scene. But when Chris aka The Motherfucker returns with a vengeance and begins targeting everyone she loves, Angelina becomes more determined than ever to take him down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to "One Hell of a Knockout" so I recommend that you read that first otherwise this one won't make sense, to those who haven't read it yet anyway. But to those who have read it, welcome back! Let me start off by saying how much I loved Kick Ass 2. The acting, the violence, the action sequences, the character development, everything was amazing and it's definitely one of the best movies I've seen this year. Another thing I want to add is that I will be using song lyrics for each chapter because I love music.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Angelina, Lacey, and Ava.**

* * *

**_"Step back, gonna come at you fast  
I'm drivin' out of control, I'm gettin' ready to crash  
Won't stop shakin' up what I can  
I serve it up in a shot, so suck it down like a man_**

**_So baby, yes, I know what I am  
And no I don't give a damn and you'll be lovin it_**

**_Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks but it won't last forever  
__Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world and it keeps gettin' better." __- Keeps Gettin' Better, Christina Aguilera_**

* * *

Let's be honest, we all did it when we were kids. We donned capes, masks, weapons, you name it. We wanted to be the next Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, etc. But in reality, no one had the balls to actually put on a mask, slip on a costume, and help people. The only "heroes" we had were the cops and no offence, our system was pretty fucked up. The cops were either paid by Frank D'Amico to leave the bad guys alone or, the bad guys would get away with almost everything because no one ratted them out.

That all changed when Dave and I became part of the superhero scene. Our bravery inspired a new wave of self-made masked crusaders. Whenever I turned on the news now, there were more and more new superheroes. And almost every single one of them would say that they became a superhero because of Dave, Mindy, and I.

Nowadays though, I was living my life like a 'normal' 19-year-old girl. I was now a sophmore in college and majoring in Criminal Justice. I lived in an apartment with my friends Lacey and Ava, whom I'd met in my freshmen year. We also worked part time at Atomic Comics.

By day they were known as Lacey and Ava, but by night they were known as Titania and Siren. And they'd pretty much beg me to go with them whenever they were about to go on patrol. They nearly had heart attacks when I told them I was Knockout. Not only were they trying to convince me to return to the superhero scene but Dave was too. I still kept in touch with him, Mindy, Todd and Marty as well.

"Angelina come on, you can't tell me that you don't miss being a superhero," Dave's voice barked into the receiver.

I sighed and held my iPhone against my ear as I walked around the apartment. I flopped down on the couch and bit my lip. "Not one bit," I lied.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Dave, I'm in college and trying to live a normal life. And guess what? It's going fan-fucking-tastic. I couldn't be happier."

"Bullshit, do you still have your costume?"

"Yeah…."

"Okay then riddle me this, why do you still have it? If you were really trying to start a new life you would've gotten rid of it…"

I held the phone away from my ear sighed again, he had a point. I did miss being a superhero. Whether I liked it or not, Knockout was who I was and I knew I couldn't stop being her forever. "Alright you win, where and when do you and Mindy wanna meet?"

"Sweet! Meet us at the school in twenty minutes, I'll see you then. Oh and bring Lacey and Ava too."

"Will do!" I hung up the phone and Ava walked in. "Who was that?" She asked.

I walked past her and grabbed my gray sweater before putting on some shoes. "It was Dave."

She raised a brow. "What did he want?"

"Well Ava, you'll be happy to know that he convinced me to come out of retirement."

She screamed and hugged me tightly. "It's about fucking time!"

I threw on some shoes and grabbed my keys. "Come on, Lacey gets out of class in a few minutes so let's grab her and then meet up with Dave and Mindy."

"So what's going on?" Lacey asked as I drove the three of us across the city. "I'm no longer retired and we're on our way to meet up with Mindy and Dave. Mindy's more than likely gonna train us and I'm warning you two right now. She doesn't hold back when it comes to fighting so don't be bitching and moaning when we start training ok?" I replied, not taking my eyes off the road.

"Great, I'm about to get my ass kicked by a fifteen year old," Lacey muttered.

* * *

I pulled up at the school and saw that Dave and Mindy were already there. They got in the back seat and I sped off. "I want all of us to team up, Mindy and I could be like Batman and Robin and you, Lacey, and Ava could be like Batgirl, Wonder Woman, and Black Widow," Dave grinned.

"Nobody wants to be Robin," Mindy retorted, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with Robin? Weren't you like Big Daddy's Robin?"

"Okay, Robin wishes he was me."

"Yeah, and I can't take Batgirl seriously after seeing that awful 'Batman & Robin' movie," I chimed in.

"What I'm trying to say is that we should assemble our own team, like the fearless five," Dave replied.

Dave managed to convince Mindy to train us, under the condition that we'd do anything she said. We trained pretty hard in those first three weeks and Mindy beat the shit out of all of us. I was so glad that Lacey and Ava were tough as nails and kept their word because I don't think I could deal with anymore whiny bitches *cough* Dave *cough*

Although those three weeks were a living hell for me, I was also thankful because everything I learned in gymnastics and taekwondo seemed to be coming back to me. After I got off work, I got a text from Mindy, "It's time for you and Dave's first field test, meet me in the alley by Atomic Comics."

I replied, "Will do!"

* * *

I walked down the alleyway and saw that Dave and Mindy were already there. I couldn't help but laugh my ass off once I saw that Dave was dressed like a pimp. Mindy smirked at me. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Now put this on." She handed me a couple shopping bags and I changed behind one the dumpsters.

"I'm the whitest pimp ever," Dave huffed as we walked down the sidewalk. I glared at him. "Hey, at least you're fully clothed!" The outfit that Mindy had given me was a slutty cop costume. I had on a dark blue halter crop top (which had my girls propped up and on parade), a black and blue cop hat, a black waist cincher, black boyshorts, black thigh-high fishnet stockings, and black knee high stiletto boots with buckle straps.

"That's the idea. Take the next right, comes out on Flatbush," Mindy said, into our earpieces.

"Are you sure we should be doing this without our gear?" Dave asked as we continued walking, passing a few thugs. They wolf-whistled at me and it took everything I had not to turn around and open a can of whoop-ass on them.

"That's the point; Kick-Ass and Knockout aren't costumes. They're who you two really are. Dave Lizewski and Angelina Thorne are the masks."

"Well my mask is about to get his teeth kicked in," Dave retorted.

"And mine's about to get gang raped," I mumbled as we walked down an alleyway.

"Hey queerbait, slut. Where you two going with those bags?" The leader asked.

"Tell him you're on your way to fuck his mother with a twelve inch strap-on," Mindy ordered.

Dave ignored her. "We're just taking a walk," he said nervously and then spoke into his earpiece, "That really isn't what I do, I just call the cops."

"Who you talking to man?!" One of them barked.

I knew that what I was about to do was going to earn me a lecture from Dave later, but I just couldn't help myself. "Yo mama! And she's really excited because we're on our way to fuck her with a twelve inch strap-on and a dildo!" I shot back.

"What was that, skank?! Oh, and the service around here sucks." He ripped out my earpiece and then Dave's. "Now you and the faggot better give me the bags before I make you suck my fat cock!" The leader sneered.

They were all crowded around us by now and Dave held his bags out. The leader reached for them only to get punched in the face by Dave. I performed a three sixty back kick on one of them before giving another one a good blow to the ribs. We were putting up a good fight against these pricks for a while until one of them picked up a lead pipe and hit us both in the back with it. I fell to the ground and groaned in pain "That was a fucking cheap shot you pussy!"

He just chuckled and they then proceeded to beat the shit out of us. I couldn't believe that I had gone through training aka Hell on Earth for three weeks just to get my ass handed to me again. The leader picked up a knife and Mindy was standing right behind him, in her costume. "You ready to die, faggot?" He smirked, looking at Dave.

"You know, all the homophobic shit makes you sound super gay," Mindy said sarcastically and then lunged at him. Dave and I watched as she began to beat up all four guys at once. That's what I loved about Mindy; she never backed down no matter what.

She plucked her sword out of the leader's foot and glared at him. "If I ever catch you robbing again shit burger, I'm gonna go Saudi Arabia on your ass and cut your hand off. Promise me you're done with your life of crime?"

"I promise," he nodded. He quickly reached for a knife nearby only to have his hand cut off. He started screaming in pain. "Pants on fire," Mindy mumbled and looked at us, "What'd you guys think?"

"I think you almost got us killed!" Dave yelled.

"She just saved our lives you ass!" I growled, hitting him in the chest.

"No! What'd you think of my line? Pants on Fire, I wrote a whole bunch of them."

I heard sirens nearby and a couple cops ran down the alley. "Run!" Dave barked.

"We'll tell them you saved us! Go!" I said quickly. She jumped over the fence and ran off as Dave and I put our hands in the air. Thankfully for us, the cops bought our story and told us we were free to go.

* * *

Once I got home, I peeled off my costume and threw it away, thanking God that Lacey and Ava were still at work. The last thing I needed right now was them ridiculing me.

I put on some shorts and a tank top and cleaned myself up. Then I took my laptop out of my bag. I ordered a new costume since my old one was battered and torn up from my last fight. What I needed right now was a nice long nap. I got into bed and smirked. _'Damn, if feels so good to be back'_ I thought before falling asleep.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Oh, and links to what Lacey and Ava look like along with their costumes are on my profile. Tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! I truly appreciate all of the support this story is getting. Also, if anyone has any suggestions or questions p****lease let me know and I will reply to them. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_"Take your time, I'm not scared  
Make me everything you need me to be  
So the judgment seems fair  
Don't waste your time_**

_**It's never enough for you baby**_  
_**Don't wanna play your game anymore, no matter what you say**_  
_**I'm all outta love for you, baby**_  
_**And now that I've tried everything I'll numb the pain until I'm made...**_

_**... To tear at my heart**_  
_**For the way that it feels**_  
_**I will still remember when you've long forgotten me." - Made of Stone, Evanescence**_

* * *

"WHAT?!"

I screamed into the receiver as I got up from the couch. "Yeah, Mindy quit because Marcus found out and Katie and I broke up. She thought I was cheating on her with Mindy and then she confessed that she fucked one of the guys that volunteers at the needle exchange," Dave sighed.

"Okay first of all, fuck Katie. If she's gonna accuse you of something you didn't do and then say that she cheated on you, then fuck her. You don't need a girl like that in your life. And second, Mindy can't just quit! Hit-Girl is who she is!"

"Well not anymore. I tried to tell her the same thing but she wouldn't listen. Guess it's just the four of us now."

"Hmm, not necessarily. According to the news, there's a lot more superheroes now. We just need to contact them."

"Yeah, yeah you're right! I'll go online and see if any of them can meet up tonight."

"Gotcha, I'll see you then" I hung up the phone and Lacey and Ava walked in. "Guys, I've got good news and bad news."

"Start with the bad news," Ava replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Mindy quit…"

"WHAT?!" They both screamed in unison.

I sighed, "Yeah, Marcus found out that she was sneaking out as Hit-Girl, so he made her quit."

"This is bullshit! He knows that she can't stop being Hit-Girl! It's who she is!" Lacey growled, folding her arms.

"Yeah, but here's the good news, I talked to Dave and he's gonna go online and see if there's any superheroes that can meet up with us tonight."

Ava nodded, "Well, that's good to know. We should probably start getting ready then."

* * *

We met up with Dave an hour later. Turns out he did find someone online, a physics professor that went by the name Doctor Gravity.

"This is the Zero G Device I invented. Can levitate any object up to a ton," Doctor Gravity grinned as he showed us his weapon of choice.

"For real?" Dave asked, excitedly.

Doctor Gravity chuckled, "Hell no man! This is a baseball bat wrapped in tin foil! But it fooled you!" He ordered a Diet Mountain Dew from a hot dog stand and looked at us, "I'm not even a physics professor, just a copywriter for an ad agency. But that's what I love about this stuff; you can be anyone you want! So have you guys done any team ups before?"

"Yeah, Titania and I actually started out as a team; we got inspired by these two," Ava grinned and jerked her thumb to Dave and I.

"Yeah, and I've been out of action for two years but now I'm back and ready to kick some ass!" I smirked.

"That's great! I'm actually glad you guys are here. I've never even been a fight," he admitted.

Lacey blinked a bit. "Wait, what?"

"Well, hopefully you won't have to," Dave chimed in.

Doctor Gravity nodded, "Hey, I printed a guy talking about forming a team if you guys are interested. I don't know how serious he is, but his picture was pretty hardcore."

"Are you kidding me? That's why we contacted you. I didn't want to freak you out by bringing it up to soon," Dave said.

"I'll show you guys his profile right after I hit the men's room." Doctor Gravity went inside a restaurant nearby and we all waited outside for him.

"Yo Kick-Ass! Knockout!" We all looked up to see five thugs walking towards us. One of them was holding a camera.

I cracked my knuckles. "Can we help you boys?"

The leader smirked, "Yeah, I was hoping you four could help me get a million hits on YouTube." Next thing I knew, he pulled out a metal pole and tried to hit Dave with it. Dave managed to disarm him and I lunged at the guy holding the camera. I uppercutted him in the jaw and preformed a spinning hook kick. He fell to the ground and another guy ran at me.

I did a roundoff whip followed by a leg sweep, knocking him off his feet. I looked over and saw that Lacey had knocked one of them out cold and Ava was putting up a good fight as well. She kneed one goon in the face, pulled out her sword, and slashed him right across the stomach with it!

Doctor Gravity jumped in and now it was us vs. them. We ended up kicking all of their asses and they eventually fled. "Team meeting tomorrow! I'll email you guys the address! Beware of Doctor Gravity! Woo!" Doctor Gravity yelled as he ran off in a different direction.

* * *

We told Dave we'd see him tomorrow and began walking home. I stopped once we walked by a convenience store. "Hey, you guys go ahead. I'm pretty thirsty so I'm just gonna grab a soda first."

Lacey grinned and nodded. "Alright, but if you're not back in twenty minutes, can I have your comics?"

I shook my head and chuckled."Very funny, bitch."

Once they left, I walked into the store and headed towards the back. I looked over my shoulder, from the corner of my eye I could see someone heading towards the store. Just judging by the way he was dressed; I automatically knew that he intended on robbing the store. I had to think fast. I quickly hid behind a shelf nearby and looked at the cashier. I put a finger to my lips and motioned for him to be quiet. He quickly nodded in response as the door opened.

"Hands in the air, Spring roll. Empty the register and don't do anything stupid! Come on!" Wait a minute, it couldn't be….. Oh shit. The one person I thought I'd never see again was literally right in front of me.

"Hey, where are your security cameras?" Chris sneered.

"We don't have them," the cashier mumbled, putting the cash on the counter.

"Seriously?!"

"Too expensive!"

"What the fuck?! How is this gonna go viral?!"

"You want to be filmed?"

"Shut up and just get on the ground! And you better tell people the Motherfucker was here!"

I quickly took my Sais out of my belt, stood up, and threw them at Chris. He dropped his guns and yelled in pain as one of them landed right in his thigh while the other one pierced his hand. I cracked my knuckles and smirked as he pulled them out and tossed them aside. His eyes widened slightly once he saw me but then his lips curled into a smirk. "Welcome back, Angelina. I see the years have been very good to you." He eyed me up and down.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. I wouldn't help but laugh once I got a better view of his new costume. "So Chris, what's with the S&M getup? All you're missing is a ball gag!"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," he said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists.

"Or what? You'll tie me to a bed and spank me with a whip?" I taunted. He went to punch me but I ducked and kneed him in the ribs. Then I followed up by delivering a roundhouse kick to his jaw. I went to punch him in the face but he grabbed my wrist and threw me over the counter. The next thing I heard was Chris grabbing his guns and opening fire on the drinks in the back.

Then he turned around and ran out of the store. I quickly jumped over the counter and ran after him. He got into a car nearby which sped off just as I was inches away from opening the door. "FUCK!" I screamed in frustration. I couldn't fucking believe this, Chris was back. It was obvious that he'd been planning this for awhile. He had a personal score to settle and now he planned to see it through to the bloody end.

* * *

After I retrieved my Sais, I ran home and slammed the door behind me. Lacey and Ava were sitting on the couch, waiting up for me. "What took you so long?! We thought you'd gotten kidnapped or something!" Ava screeched. I ignored her and went into my room. I began pacing and running my hands through my hair, still trying to process what just happened.

Lacey placed her hands on my shoulders and looked at me. "Angelina, what's wrong? You looked like you've been through hell and back. I haven't seen you this freaked out since we all saw Sinister together." Oh yeah, that was really bad. We decided on seeing it last Halloween and I almost broke Dave's hand.

"That's putting it mildly, you two remember Chris right?"

"Yeah, and you always try to change the subject whenever we bring him up, why?" Ava quirked a brow.

"Well he's back and I already know what he's planning. He wants to build an evil army and make Dave and I pay for what we did to his dad."

"What a douche," Lacey huffed and sat down on the bed, "I wouldn't worry about him right now though. Doctor Gravity just emailed us the address and apparently the name of this team is Justice Forever, sounds pretty awesome right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, very. Welp, if you'll excuse me I need to get some sleep. I've got an early class tomorrow."

Ava yawned. "Yeah, so do I." They both left the room and I peeled off my costume. I threw on some PJs and climbed into bed. I turned off my light and sighed. I still couldn't believe that Chris was back. And you wanna know the fucked up part? I still love him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I just want to say thank you to all of you that have been reviewing my story, your feedback inspires me to keep writing so thanks again! Also, I changed Lacey's superhero name to Titania and she also has a different costume so, the link to what her costume looks like is on my profile. I also changed Ava's wig as well.

I now wanna take the time to reply to those who have reviewed: _**Meiko-chan12**, **Mikado X Goddess,** **Lucky Strike's alter ego, Lalalay,** and _**_Evita 99_**_ – I'm glad that you guys like my story and I truly appreciate your amazing reviews. __**Adm-frb** __– I really want to thank you because you gave me some great ideas and I can't tell you how grateful I am. **Alex Lunaah**_ _- Welcome back dude! :D And you're right, it's gonna be hard for her to get back into things. Especially since Chris intends on making her life a living hell. _**_Silver Sirens _**– Oh believe me, he definitely wants to but Angelina has no intention of jumping his bones, not yet anyway ;)

* * *

"_**Define your meanin' of fun  
Is it fuckin' druggin' or guns?  
I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
So get ready for another one**_

_**Let's take a trip down memory lane  
The words circulate in my brain  
You can treat this like another all the same  
But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain**_

_**It's been a long time coming  
And the tables' turned around  
'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down**_

_**I'm not runnin'  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down**_

_**This is hardly worth fightin' for  
But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore  
With my fist hits your face  
And your face hits the floor**_

_**It'll be a long time comin'  
But you got the message now  
'Cause I was never goin'  
Yeah, you're the one that's goin' down" – You're Going Down, Sick Puppies**_

* * *

We all waited in the alley for Doctor Gravity to show up so we could meet the leader and the other members of Justice Forever. Dave and I texted Mindy and tried convincing her to come but of course, she refused. With a sigh, I leaned against the wall and Lacey placed her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Angel, she'll come around."

"I don't think she will, Lace. I tried telling her that Marcus can't stop her from being who she is but all she said was that she made him a promise thar she refused to break, no matter how much Dave and I nagged her about it."

Just then, a door behind us opened and there stood Doctor Gravity. "Pretty cool huh? This is how the beer gets delivered." He smirked and led us into a elevator to the underground headquarters.

Dave grinned. "Dude, you've got a secret elevator to your underground headquarters."

"That's pretty badass," Ava nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, the guy I told you guys about owns this place," Doctor Gravity replied as the elevator door slid open again. We walked down the hall and through a clear strip curtain above the doorway. I couldn't help but look around. This place may not have been huge, but it was fucking amazing. The team consisted of six people, four guys and two girls, plus a dog.

"This is the single greatest thing I've ever seen," Dave said, in awe.

"Amen to that." I grinned. The leader stood up. He wore a green camouflage costume and a green mask. He was tall, had short gray hair, and looked to be in his early fifties. "Welcome to Justice Forever," he said.

We introduced ourselves and then sat down as the rest of the team began telling us why they became superheroes. A husband and wife duo called Remembering Tommy were the first to tell their story.

"So we tried the cops and we tried the newspapers and we set up a thing on the internet for people to help us find Tommy um," the husband mumbled the last part and looked down.

"But we got nothing." The wife cut in, "We never saw our son again. I came up with the name 'Remembering Tommy' and we've been doing this three nights a week."

"Colonel Stars and Stripes found us online," the husband smiled a bit.

"That's awful, I'm so sorry for your loss," I said, giving them a sympathetic look. I looked over saw that Lacey was tearing up. "You ok, Titania?"

"Uh, yeah! I've just got something in my eye! Please, continue," she replied quickly. Leave to Lacey to act like a hardass in this situation.

"I became Night Bitch after my sister was murdered and found in a dumpster. Doesn't bring her back, but at least I'm doing something positive about it," Night Bitch said.

"Insect Man," Colonel said, looking over at a guy who had blonde hair and glasses. He didn't wear a mask. His costume was red and black with an insect in the center. "Yeah, I've been bullied my whole life for being gay. So now I stand up for the defenseless. That's why I don't wear a mask, too much like being back in the closet," he replied.

"Right on man, right on," I smirked a bit and fist bumped him.

"Thanks Knockout, that means a lot," he smiled, returning it.

"Well, I became Battle Guy after my parents were mugged and killed coming home from the opera. Did I tell you guys that sick bastard maxed out their credit cards on porno sites?" Wait a fucking minute… Marty?!

"I just hope we get the chance to say hello to this guy someday so I can personally levitate his soul from his body!" Doctor Gravity growled.

Dave stared at him and blinked a bit. "Oh my god, Marty?"

"Marty, you're a superhero too?! Sweet!" I said, excitedly.

"I-I don't know what you two are talking about. I don't know Mary. New guys," Marty said nervously, trying to lower his voice.

"Hey asshole, it's me Dave," Dave replied, pointing to his face.

"And me, Angelina," I grinned, crossing my arms.

"Dave? Angelina? Why are you two dressed as Kick-Ass and Knockout?!"

"Because we are Kick-Ass and Knockout," Dave chuckled.

"You three know each other?" Colonel raised a brow.

"Yeah, since we were like five. What's all this bullshit about your parents getting killed?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, that's a good fucking question. Marty, I saw your mom a few days ago at the mall," I said, backing Dave up.

"Eeesh, language," Colonel snapped.

"What?!" Dave and I asked in unison.

Colonel ignored us and then looked at Marty. "Battle Guy, care to update your resume?"

"Uhhh, I'm trying to figure out how to explain this without sounding like a complete idiot right now," Marty muttered.

Night Bitch folded her arms. "Yeah, I'm not sure that's possible Batman."

"I'm not either. Um ok, when I found you guys online you were all swapping these awesome origin stories. I mean Colonel; you're ex-mafia for Christ's sake!"

"Yo, don't take the lord's name in vain," Colonel replied sternly.

"I'm sorry. I just, I didn't think you guys would let me join the team unless I had a good story too."

"Alright, we'll let you off the hook this time Battle Guy." Colonel then looked at us, "Wanna see something cool?"

"Yeah!" We all replied simultaneously.

Colonel led us into another room and grinned. "Thought this could be our meeting room."

"Wow…." I gasped, looking around along with the rest of the team.

"Now this renovation was totally clandestine, which means nobody knew about it. Now, I know it's not much but this is just the beginning. Together we can make a real difference. If you four consider it, we'd be honored to have you join us."

"Hell yeah!" Dave and I said in unison. Lacey and Ava agreed to join as well and everyone cheered.

"Alright time for your initiation, turn around and I'll unzip you," Colonel said to Dave.

Dave blinked a bit. "I'm sorry, what?"

I cocked a brow. "The hell?"

Colonel laughed a bit. "I'm just joking, let's get down to business."

Dave sighed in relief and Doctor Gravity laughed at him. "Gotcha!"

* * *

The next day, Ava and I decided to head over the gym to train some more. Since it was close to our campus, we decided to walk instead. Lacey got off in fifteen minutes so she said she'd meet us there. Once we were only a couple blocks away, we saw Lacey standing outside a UFC gym, laughing her ass off. I quirked a brow, "What's so funny?"

"You two have gotta see this," she said in between laughs. We walked inside and there inside the ring was Chris getting his ass kicked by a professional MMA fighter. Chris's bodyguard and Chuck Liddell himself were at ringside, cheering him on. Chris tried to get a cheap shot in but his opponent turned around, picked him up, and slammed him down onto the mat.

"Chuck! Get this girl off me!" Chris yelled as the guy started punching him while he was down. Chuck managed to get the guy off Chris and his bodyguard checked to see if he was alright. "Get off me! I was winning!" Chris barked.

"No you weren't, you were crying," his bodyguard replied.

"You know what? Screw this." He paused for a second and took a wad of cash out of his bag, "My superpower, is that I'm rich as shit." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as he tossed the cash to his opponent. Was this fuckwit really paying people to join his army now?

"Alright! Let's get you a mask and a costume we will call you… Black Death," Chris grinned as he looked at his new comrade.

"Whoa, whoa you don't think that's just a little bit incredibly racist?" His bodyguard asked.

"I don't give a shit! I want you to put the word out that I'm willing to pay top dollar for every hired hitter in town."

"Alright, let's just talk about it for a second…"

"Money talks! You wanted me to be my own man; this is what it looks like."

"Alright, alright I'll make some calls."

"Yes! Anybody else wanna be a supervillain? I promise I pay better than Chuck-little dick-Liddell!" Chris taunted.

"What you call me?!" Chuck stormed forward but Chris's bodyguard held him back. I smirked and clapped my hands. "Wow Chris, I never thought I'd say this but you really are a fucking pussy. Not only are you the biggest pussy in New York, you're also blinded by your own arrogance and it's time someone cut you down a few notches." I climbed into the ring and crossed my arms.

He laughed a bit. "Oh Angelina, you may be able to beat me in here, but I can beat you up there..." He pointed to my forehead and I immediately smacked his hand away.

"You're so sad, weak, pitiful, pathetic…. Sure, you still have your loved ones and your dignity, but not for long. I am going to shit on everything that you love and there's nothing you can do about i-" I smacked him across the face and it echoed throughout the room. I'm pretty sure it was heard around the world too.

He held his cheek and started laughing again as I glared at him. "You know something Angelina? I can't help but to laugh at you. You are pathetic, you just smacked me and I'm laughing at you…" He walked towards me and I backed up until I hit the ring post. "I am in your head so bad it's not funny. What are you gonna do Angel? Are you gonna smack me again? You wanna smack me again?" He taunted, getting too close for comfort.

I fucking snapped. I headbutted Chris and then tackled him. I managed to deliver a few good blows to his face before his bodyguard pulled me off him. I immediately turned around, smacked him, and then pounced on Chris again. "I'M SO TIRED OF YOU!" I screamed in between punches. I kept on screaming and throwing punches like a crazed woman. I didn't care. I was fucking enraged. Chris really crossed the line this time.

Eventually, Lacey and Ava climbed into the ring and pulled me off him. I kept on screaming as they dragged me out of the gym. I have to say though, it felt so good beating Chris senseless. I ended up giving him a broken nose and a busted lip before I was dragged out of there.

"Calm down! Jesus Christ, Angelina!" Lacey yelled as I tried to break free from her grip. I didn't care if I was acting like a lunatic; I wanted to beat Chris into a fucking coma. "Let me go! I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"You already did!"

"Fine, then I'll beat him into a coma instead!"

"NO! What you need to do right now is go home and blow off some steam ok? You're pissed and not thinking clearly," Ava stepped in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

I sighed. "I'm sorry; I'm just tired of him trying to make my life a living hell. I'm sick of it."

"You can't let him get to you; you can't let him get in your head. That's what he wants."

"You're right, you're right. You guys go ahead and train without me today alright? I just need to be by myself right now…"

Laced quirked a brow. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah, absolutely. I'll see you guys later."

Once I got home, I changed into my pajamas and flopped down on the couch. I turned on the T.V and began flipping through the channels. After deciding on a movie, I laid back and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. But that didn't help much, I was still fucking heated and I felt like shit, to say the least. Chris's words latched onto me, and they wouldn't leave. He was right. I may have been able to beat him physically, but mentally? I was fucked.

**A/N: More reviews would be fantastic! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_I've said it before and I'll keep on saying it, thank you so much for all of your great reviews! :D Also note that I did make some more changes. I changed Lacey's costume and wig. I also changed what Ava looks like along with her wig. Angelina has different boots as well so; links will be on my profile to those who are interested. Another thing I've decided to change is that it's been two years since Angelina stopped fighting crime, not four. Which means that Angelina is nineteen instead of twenty-one and she's also a sophomore as well. This will be the last time that I make any last minute changes, I promise! XD_

_Now, onward to replies: _**Alex Lunaah – **_You've hit the nail on the head. Chris did deserve it and things are only gonna get worse for Angelina because she does still love him (which is slowly gonna change to hate once he starts harming the ones she loves.) and he knows how to get under her skin. Not a good predicament, to say the least XD. _**JustALonelySoul – **_I'm glad you liked it. As you can see, Angelina ain't the lady to mess with! And Chris definitely learned the hard way. XD **JessBerry23 - **Thanks a lot! Let me know what you think! ^_^ _**Yugioh13 - **_Thank you so much and I hope you do get a chance to see Kick Ass 2 because it's definitely worth watching. _**SummerHaze – **_I'm glad you loved it. :D_

* * *

_**"How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time.**_

_**Not gonna ever own what's mine**_  
_**When you're always taking sides**_  
_**But you won't take away my pride.**_  
_**No, not this time...**_  
_**Not this time...**_

_**How did we get here?**_  
_**When I used to know you so well.**_  
_**But how did we get here?**_  
_**Well, I think I know.**_

_**The truth is hiding in your eyes**_  
_**And it's hanging on your tongue.**_  
_**Just boiling in my blood.**_  
_**But you think that I can't see**_  
_**What kind of man that you are,**_  
_**If you're a man at all.**_  
_**Well, I will figure this one out**_  
_**On my own.**_  
_**(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")**_  
_**On my own.**_  
_**(My thoughts you can't decode)**_

_**How did we get here?**_  
_**When I used to know you so well, yeah.**_  
_**But how did we get here?**_  
_**Well, I think I know.**_

_**Do you see what we've done?**_  
_**We've gone and made such fools**_  
_**Of ourselves.**_  
_**Do you see what we've done?**_  
_**We've gone and made such fools**_  
_**Of ourselves."- Decode, Paramore**_

* * *

After that 'incident' with Chris, I spent the next few weeks patrolling the streets with my new teammates. We searched the web for unsolved crimes, helped out at a homeless shelter, trained with Colonel Stars and Stripes, decorated our headquarters, you name it. Not to mention, Colonel Stars and Stripes was an all-around bad ass. As was his dog; Eisenhower, who would bite someone in the crotch whenever Colonel yelled 'Schwanz!'

I know that a lot of people out there would probably think that what we were doing was 'dangerous' or 'insane' but we didn't care, we were making the world a better place. For once in my life, I was helping others and doing something worth remembering. I was living my dream and making my mark on the world.

After another successful night on patrol, everyone went home. Well, Insect Man, Remembering Tommy, and Doctor Gravity did.

"Goodnight Colonel, and thanks for everything," Dave said.

"Ditto!" I chimed in.

"No, thank you. You two showed us that every man and woman can make a difference. Without Kick-Ass and Knockout, none of us would be here. That's from the heart; don't let it go to your heads." With that said, he took his leave.

Night Bitch looked at Dave. "So, I'm not really that tired," She arched a brow, suggestively. I looked at Dave and it didn't take a genius to see that he was eager to get laid. Okay, time to go! Time to fucking go!

"Erm, I just remembered that I have a ton of homework so, I'm just gonna… Yeah!" I quickly turned around and began to power walk back to the apartment. I knew Lacey and Ava didn't want to watch them go at it like rabbits because they caught up with me within seconds. But of course, Lacey had to get the last word in.

"GET A FUCKING ROOM YOU HORNDOGS!" Lacey yelled after them as they took off. I snickered and high-fived her.

* * *

The next day, I got in my car and drove to Mindy and Dave's school. I knew I had to try and get Mindy back to being Hit-Girl. The problem of course, was that I didn't just need to convince her, I had to convince her guardian, Detective Marcus Williams, who kept Mindy under a tight leash dropping her off every morning and picking her up at the end of the day.

Spotting Marcus's black unmarked four-by-four, I parked in the vacant spot in front of his car then backed up just enough so that he couldn't pull out. It was a trick Mindy had taught me to keep a vehicle in one spot.

Thankfully the red four-by-four jeep behind Marcus's car was close enough that he couldn't back up to compensate.

As I got out, I discovered that Dave had obviously had the same idea as me. Mindy and Dave were having a heated exchange as they left the main entrance.

"You don't get it, Dave," I heard Mindy say. "I made a promise to Marcus." Mindy sighed.

"So break it! You're a superhero, remember? Mindy Macready is just the disguise." Dave reminded her.

I walked over to them, mirthlessly shaking my head. "Dave's right. Marcus can't stop you from being who you really are Mindy." I paused thoughtfully. "I seem to remember you telling us about another promise you made. One that I think overrides the promise you made to Marcus. It was the one you made to your father to never stop defending this city. What was it you said: Cross my heart, hope to die."

"Yeah," Mindy winced, obviously remembering. _It was a low blow,_ I admitted to myself, but Mindy's reaction had told me it had gotten through to her. "Well I don't know what kind of superhero Night-Whore is. But, if you two really think I'd break my word, you obviously don't know who I am."

"I know that making the varsity dance team doesn't make you stop being who you are," Dave retorted. "I know that Hit-Girl couldn't give a shit about what high school girls are into. And, you couldn't go on date if your life depended on it."

"Go to hell," Mindy shot back. "The both of you."

"Listen to him," I said sighing as I ran a hand through my hair.

Mindy glared at us then looked over at couple of jocks wearing letterman jackets that were standing by a tree. "Hey! Roid Rage!"

"Me?" the main jock answered, pointing at himself.

"Yeah, you wanna take me on a date sometime?"

"Yeah, sure," the jock smiled. I shivered. Something about him gave me the creeps. "My name's Simon."

Mindy smirked at him, then looked back at me and Dave. "Great um, Simon. It's a date."

"Yo Simon!" One of the other jocks called. "Who's Mindy's friend?"

I glared at him. "Sorry douchebag, I'm a dyke!"

"A three-way works too! Hell that's even better!"

_Cunt_, I silently thought to myself as I got ready to storm over there and teach him a lesson in manners. But, Dave placed his hand on my shoulder.

"He's not worth it," Dave said.

Mindy turned around at that point, and headed to where Marcus was waiting. "Mindy, wait..." I called out.

"Is there a problem here?" Marcus asked, opening the passenger door for Mindy.

"Zero," Mindy stated, getting in.

"Good," Marcus began. "Because I don't..."

I cut him off. I couldn't believe it. He'd completely forgotten who Dave and I were. Which also meant he'd completely forgotten the promise he'd made us make, to always look out for Mindy. "Actually there is, Detective Williams." I said as me and Dave walked up to his car. Then I said quite bluntly. "You don't remember us, do you? Or, the promise you made us make two years ago."

Marcus frowned. "Should I?" Sitting in the passenger seat, Mindy actually looked confused. Obviously she didn't know about the promise, or had actually forgotten herself.

"Yes," Dave stated. "I'm Dave Lizewski and this is Angelina Thorne; also known as Kick-Ass and Knockout." Dave, I knew was taking a huge risk that he wouldn't arrest us on the spot. Thankfully though, it paid off.

Marcus sighed, then opened the rear door and told us: "Get in. Let's talk." He looked at my car. "Besides, I can't go anywhere until you move your car."

Dave and I climbed in. Seated in the passenger seat, Mindy turned to us, then asked. "What promise?"

"Marcus," I answered, "when he first enrolled you here, made us promise that we'd always look out for you."

"Do I fucking look like I need looking after?" Mindy stated, clearly annoyed.

"No," I agreed. "I think it was more to make sure you didn't kill anyone, and so that you'd have at least some friends whom you didn't have to constantly tell lies to. Didn't Marcus ever tell you?"

Mindy shook her head. "No, which given his attitude to my dad, doesn't fucking surprise me."

"Dollar, Jar." Marcus stated bluntly as he took his seat behind the wheel.

Mindy rolled her eyes. Dave had to hide a smirk behind his hand. He was practically laughing. "Marcus," Dave stated. "Piece of advice: Give up on the swear jar. She'll never stop swearing."

Marcus grunted. "I'll think about it. Now talk."

"Fine," Dave stated. "As you've no doubt figured, we know Mindy is Hit-Girl and we do realize that you want her to be just Mindy. But, the thing is, doing that will just drive her away from you."

"Yeah," I agreed, knowing Mindy was listening very carefully. "You need to let her have a balanced life. Yes she needs to be Mindy, but she also needs to be Hit-Girl. You'll lose her otherwise." I sighed.

"Look, you don't understand. I'm doing what's best for her. I'm giving her a normal childhood; something her father failed to do."

It was the wrong thing to say. I actually lost my cool and snapped right back at him, "Don't you fucking dare talk about her father that way! It's disrespectful to her memory of him." Glancing forward, I could see that Mindy was crying. "And, I do understand." I forced myself to talk normally. "Yes she lost her childhood. But, it wasn't taken by her father. It was taken by Frank D'Amico – remember him?" By the look on Marcus' face, I could tell he'd heard something similar before. "Open your eyes, Marcus. She can't get it back, because she's not a child any more. She stopped being one when she was five."

"You understand?" Marcus blinked, taking in my NYU jacket. "What's your major?"

I smirked, "Criminal Justice with a minor in pediatric psychology. So yes, I do understand." I didn't say I was still just a sophmore.

Dave frowned, "Do you know how old I was when I decided to become Kick-Ass?"

Marcus shook his head.

"Fifteen. Same age Mindy is now." He paused. "Look, we'll let you go now. Just thought we'd give you something to think about."

We both got out, and headed over to my car. "I've got something I want to ask you." Dave said as I unlocked my door.

I arched a brow. "I'm all ears."

Dave took out his phone and pulled up a video on YouTube. Apparently, I failed to realize that some people at the gym had filmed me beating the shit out of Chris. "Mind explaining this?"

"I'd rather not…"

"Come on…."

"Okay, fine! He provoked me and I lost it! The fucker really had it coming!"

"Yeah, I can see that…"

"Dave, I really don't feel like talking about this right now…."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight at the Justice Forever meeting, ok?"

"See you then."

* * *

Once I got home, I decided to do some browsing on tumblr, which I ended up regretting. There were now blogs of The Motherfucker and Knockout. Most of them included edits, drawings, and a whole bunch of comments arguing that Knockout should join The Motherfucker and they could be like the evil Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. Other comments said; 'The Motherfucker and Knockout should just have a love-hate relationship because those are hot ' 'I ship these two sooo bad!' 'They should just fuck already, it's obvious that Knockout wants the D'

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I screamed.

Lacey walked into my room. "What's wrong?"

"THIS!" I shot back, holding up my laptop.

"And this is why I don't like tumblr. Jesus, and I thought Twilight fangirls were a pain in the ass."

I sighed and shook my head. "I just want to forget that I even saw it. We've got a Justice Forever meeting in a half hour so hopefully that'll take my mind off it."

* * *

"JUSTICE FOREVER!" Dave and I yelled at the top of our lungs as we stood on the roof of a building, thrusting our fists into the air.

"I'm glad you both got that out of your systems," Marty chuckled.

"Nerds!" Ava snickered.

I looked at her and smirked, "Proud to be one, thank you very much!"

Mary's phone went off and he took it out, "Todd texted me, again. What a loser."

I'll admit Todd had become somewhat annoying over the years but he didn't deserve this. "Don't you think you're being a little harsh Marty? He's been our best friend since kindergarten..."

"Yeah, I know. He's just driving me nuts."

I sighed and sat down on a wooden box nearby. "So, how badass is Colonel Stars and Stripes?" Marty grinned, changing the subject.

"Very. No offense to Batman or anything, but I'd say that he definitely beats him in the 'badass' category," Ava smirked.

Dave nodded, "Yeah, I still can't believe he's an ex-mob enforcer. I mean, how do you go from that to being a superhero?"

"He's a born again Christian," Marty informed us.

"Shut up!" Dave snorted.

"Yeah! Let's hope he can handle tonight…." We all looked down and saw Colonel's van in the alley. "I guess we're about to find out," Dave muttered.

I cracked my knuckles and smirked. "Come on; let's see what he has in store for us tonight."

**A/N: **_I really want to thank **adm-frb. **Dude, your ideas are fantastic and I really appreciate all of your help and support. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _So yeah, thanks again for all of your amazing reviews! I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of your support! :D _

_Now, onward to replies: __**Yugioh13 – **__I thought the same thing when I heard Decode. Paramore FTW! And don't worry, Chris will return in this chapter. __**Lana – **__I'm glad you love them and thank you so much for following them. And you're right, tumblr fangirls do have a habit of going crazy over people they ship XD __**Alex Lunaaah – **__XD Yup, gotta love those tumblr fangirls. And thanks! I think it definitely fits Angelina and Chris perfectly. Thanks again! __**adm-frb – **__Thanks again, I really appreciate it :D __**Missyfanfic – **__Thank you so much! Don't worry, I will! __**Annemarie234 – **__Thanks a lot! :D_

* * *

**_"The world might end,  
The night might fall.  
Rain on down and cover us all,  
And drown us with the burdens of our sins.  
Maybe I'll look you in the eye,  
Tell you, you don't wanna die.  
Maybe I'll hold my breath and jump right in.  
Maybe I'll hold my breath and jump right in._**

**_I never saw you coming from inside my little prison,_**  
**_Your autograph would really buy me time._**  
**_If you think you are the reason,_**  
**_Give me something to believe in._**  
**_It's always darkest right before the dawn._**  
**_It's always darkest right before the dawn._**

**_I confess I've lost control,_**  
**_I let my guard down,_**  
**_I let the truth out._**  
**_Oh I confess I've lost control,_**  
**_I let my guard down,_**  
**_I let the truth out._**

**_The final celebration,_**  
**_A bad hallucination._**  
**_Flip a coin and see which way I fall,_**  
**_The shark tail is singing._**  
**_We love to watch him killing,_**  
**_And suffer through a never ending day._**  
**_Suffer through a never ending day._**

**_I can feel I've lost control,_**  
**_I let my guard down,_**  
**_I let the truth out._**  
**_Oh I can feel I've lost control,_**  
**_You let your guard down,_**  
**_You let the truth out." – Control, Garbage_**

* * *

"Hey, where's the rest of the team?" Dave asked as we met up with Colonel, Night-Bitch, and Insect Man in the alley.

"Doctor Gravity has the flu and Remembering Tommy got 'Book of Mormon' tickets," Night Bitch replied as Colonel handed her a yellow snooker cue.

"That's ok, eight of us should do," Colonel said, turning around.

"How did you say this guy made his money sir? Prostitution?" Marty questioned.

"Not just girls, kids. Ships them in from villages back home. Boneheads in blue take a blind eye."

"That's disgusting," I growled, gripping the handle of my sai.

"How do you know he's here tonight?" Dave asked as we walked down the alley.

"Because Thursday night is poker night. Same eight low lifes every week. Now with a habit ain't hard to find."

"What's the plan? Are we sneaking in?"

"I thought we'd knock."

"What?!"

"More polite. Stay frosty team, I used to eat punks like this for breakfast," Colonel paused and knocked on the door a few times. "JEHOVAH'S WITNESS!"

Marty blinked a bit. "I'm sorry; did you say that we're going up against eight gangsters?"

"Technically, they're Triad members," I pointed out.

Colonel looked at us. "The bouncer will make nine…." he paused as the door opened and a big Asian dude stepped out and glared at us, "and three quarters…."

"What the fuck do you want?" The bouncer snapped.

"Good evening, young man. We'd like a word with Jimmy Kim, if it's not too inconvenient," Colonel answered.

"Get the fuck out of here before I tear your head off, you old fuck!"

Colonel raised his hands in defense. "I'm sorry; I just don't understand why people feel the need to use that kind of language…." He punched the bouncer in the ribs and grabbed the back of his head with one hand and gave him three jabs to the face with the other. Then he pulled out his bat and slammed the end of it against his face followed by his stomach. Then he finished him off by kicking him in the balls and hitting him in the face with his bat again. He groaned in pain and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Holy shit!" I shrieked.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Marty mumbled.

Colonel turned around and pointed his bat at us. "Battle Guy, Knockout, what'd I tell you two about using inappropriate language and taking the lord's name in vain?"

"Sorry sir!" We said in unison.

Colonel turned his attention to Eisenhower. "Eisenhower, at the ready," he looked at us again, "Insect Man, follow right behind me. Everybody else, spread out, catch the strays. Oh, and try to have fun. Otherwise, what's the point?" He gave us a grin.

We stormed inside and Colonel pushed the curtains back. "Nice party, anybody wanna dance?!" He slammed his bat down onto the table, causing chips, drinks, and money to go flying everywhere. He hit one of the Triad members in the stomach followed by the face with his bat before head-butting him.

One of them put both hands on my throat and backed me into a wall. I kneed in the balls. Then I countered by striking him in the face with my elbow. "Very nice!" Colonel yelled. I glanced over and smirked at him.

Another one had Ava in a headlock. I ran over to help her but she stepped on his foot and hit him in the face with the back of her head before pulling out her sword. He threw a punch but she ducked and slashed him across the back. I swear, she could give Zorro a run for his money!

"Watch the birdy!" Colonel yelled. He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and tossed it into the air. Then he slammed it against a member's head with his bat once it came down.

Lacey jumped up and roundhouse kicked one of them over the bar counter. "Titania, look out!" Insect Man yelled. Lacey turned around just in time to avoid a punch. She grabbed the back of his head and delivered a knee strike to his face.

Insect Man whacked another one in the face with his stun batons and Marty ran over and hit him in the gut with his shield. He looked over at Night Bitch. "Night Bitch behind you!" He yelled. She turned around and hit him in the face with snooker cue. Dave ran over and helped her out. He bashed him in the face and stomach with his batons.

Insect Man tossed Night Bitch a pair of handcuffs. The leader got on the table and tried to jump on Dave and Night Bitch but Colonel sprinted over and tackled him. Then he stuffed the base of his bat in the leader's mouth. "You know, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full. It's very rude." He grabbed him by the shoulders and made him sit down. Insect Man cuffed his hands behind him. "Who the hell are you?" The leader spat.

Colonel grinned. "We're the good guys."

"Oh no, you're the fuckin' dead guys."

Colonel kicked his chair around so that he was facing the doorway. "Eisenhower, SCHWANZ!" He yelled. Eisenhower ran forward and bit the leader in the balls. He yelled in pain and Colonel tapped him on the head with his bat. "Where are the girls?"

"Come on man, I've got a heart problem," he whined.

"Oh yeah? You want me to solve that for you?" Colonel asked as he pulled out a gun.

"Okay! The girls are upstairs in the apartments! My little brother's up there too, he's just a college kid."

Colonel turned his head. "Kick Ass! Night Bitch! Siren!"

"On it!" Dave said and they ran upstairs.

"Ralph D'Amico is gonna end you for this," the leader sneered before crying out in pain as Eisenhower bit down harder. "Oww! It hurts!"

"Heh heh heh! Yeah there's a dog on yer balls!" Colonel laughed.

"You want money?! There's fifty grand on the table! Make her stop please!"

"You think you can buy us? Is that what you think? We're not here to steal from you. We're here to send a message to everyone to all the other bottom dwellers; we're shuttin' you down."

We gave the girls a bag with fifty grand in it and they got in a van that took them to the Battered Women's Shelter. I couldn't help but smile triumphantly as we got into Colonel's van.

"Good job guys, very tidy," Colonel said as the van drove off.

"Thanks Colonel," I smirked and fist bumped him.

"I can't believe you pulled a gun on that guy! Were you really gonna shoot him?" Dave questioned.

"Let me let you in on a little secret," Colonel clicked the gun and showed us that it was empty. "Don't tell the bad guys."

"Pardon my language Colonel, but you have got some serious balls," Marty said. We all laughed as he imitated Colonel. Alright, I've said this once and I'll say it again; Goddamn, it's good to be back.

* * *

Once I got home, I peeled off my costume and was about ready to hit the hay when I heard my phone vibrating on the dresser. I picked it up and saw that I got a text message from Chris; 'Come over to my place tomorrow, we need to talk.'

I rolled my eyes and replied; 'There's nothing to talk about, asshole.'

'I think you owe me that much.'

'I owe you shit. You shouldn't have pissed me off.'

'Fine, fine you're right. Look, I just want to talk not fight so please come over.'

Ugh, I can't believe I'm about to do this. I replied; 'Fine, I'll see you then.'

* * *

After I woke up, I took a shower and grabbed an outfit. I put on a purple top that had spaghetti straps, black skinny jeans, a white scarf with dark blue stripes, and black heels. Then I curled my hair and did my makeup. I was really glad that Lacey had already gone to work and Ava was in class because I really, really didn't want to lie to them.

Chris texted the address to me and I got in my car. The only reason why I was going over to his house in the first place was to get intel, and maybe negotiate as well. I arrived at his place about an hour later. I couldn't help but stare at his mansion once I parked and got out. _'Of course his place is huge, he's rich remember?'_ I thought as I rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal his bodyguard, the same one I smacked. "He's been expecting you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know."

He led me inside and I followed him towards the back. "Listen, about the other day…" He began.

I cut him off. "If you're expecting an apology, don't hold your fucking breath. Chris got what he deserved."

"I understand that, but was smacking me really necessary?"

"Yeah, it was. I was heated and you got in my way."

"….. Fair enough."

We walked outside and I saw Chris sitting at the table, clad only in a red and black robe (which happened to be open) and black swim trunks. "I'll let you guys talk," he mumbled and walked back inside. I looked at Chris. "Glad you could come," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed him. I threw him and his back slammed against the wall. Then I pinned his wrist to the wall at shoulder height using the high heel of my shoe. "What the hell Angelina?!" He yelled.

I dug my stiletto into his wrist and leaned in. "Just showing you that I'm not fucking around…."

"I know you're pissed at me but I just want to talk dammit!"

I lowered my leg and crossed my arms. "Fine, let's go inside then."

Chris just nodded and I followed him. He led me into a study and closed the door behind me. He sat down behind his desk and motioned for me to sit down in front of him. "What do you want Chris? What's it gonna take for you to stop?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

He smirked and leaned forward. "Isn't it obvious? I want revenge and nothing you say or do will stop me from getting what I want."

"It doesn't have to be this way, you know," I sighed.

"Actually it does. What did you think I'd come back and we'd go for tea? You helped Kick-Ass kill my dad!"

"Your dad got exactly what was coming to him!"

I knew that struck a nerve because Chris clenched his fists and glared at me. He remained silent for a few moments. Something must've clicked in his brain because his expression softened slightly, but then his lips curled into a smirk. "My offer still stands, Angelina. Join me and we can be together. You're smart, beautiful, strong, and feisty. Face it, you were born to be a supervillian."

I stood up. "Chris when are you are gonna get it through your head that we are two different people that fight for different causes? Obviously you don't remember what I told you two years ago so allow me to refresh your memory; I will die before I join you."

He got up and stepped towards me. "Then I'll make sure you die screaming."

He was standing so close to me that I could feel his cool, minty breath on my lips. He raised a hand to my cheek and smoothed his fingers down it. I froze and bit my bottom lip. Then, suddenly, like a cobra, he grabbed my waist roughly, causing me to gasp. Then he leaned in and kissed me, hard, pressing his body against mine.

My hands gripped his robe, taking it off and tossing it wherever. Chris did the same thing with my shirt and my scarf. I was silently thanking God that I was wearing a sexy bra this time, a black and white lacy one to be exact.

His hands traveled downward, lifting me up by my thighs and slamming my ass onto the desk. Chris broke the kiss and pushed me down. His lips immediately found my neck, peppering it with a hot trail of kisses. I couldn't help but moan as he cupped my breast. Using his other hand, he started to unbutton my jeans. All I wanted right now was for him to take me right here right now on this desk and…wait! OH SHIT! NO! NO! NO! WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING!? ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! OFF! OFF! OFF!

Just then, the door opened and his bodyguard walked in. "Hey Chris, I need t- Woah!" He quickly turned his head to the side. I screamed and pushed Chris off me and hid behind the desk.

"What the fuck Javier?! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Chris yelled.

"Believe me, I wish I had knocked first! Next time put a "Do not Disturb" sign up!"

I quickly put on my shirt along with my scarf and pushed past Javier. I ran like hell out of Chris's house, got in my car, and sped off. I felt like I was in a glass case of mixed emotions. I felt guilty and dirty, but at the same time, I couldn't deny that I loved it. It was like I couldn't control myself when I was around Chris. I was so overwhelmed by what I felt for him. It was like I wanted to throw him out in the middle of the freeway, but then risk my life trying to save him.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I pulled up next to the apartment. Once I walked inside, I saw that Lacey was already sitting on the couch, with her arms folded. FUCK!

"Where've you been?" She asked, standing up.

I set my purse down and looked at her. "I went to the mall…" I lied.

She cocked a brow. "And you didn't buy anything?"

I shook my head, hoping she was starting to buy it. "Nope, I just walked around…"

Lacey just nodded and walked past me. Then she grabbed my purse and took my phone out of it. Her eyes widened once she saw my texts from Chris. "You pretty little liar! How do you explain this Angelina?!"

"It's not what it looks like!" I shot back. BIGGEST. LIE. EVER.

"Bullshit! Now I have to tell Dave and Mindy. Fuck!" Lacey sighed.

"Don't you dare! You know what Lacey? I don't need your shit!"

"You don't need my shit? You don't need my shit?! I put up with your shit twenty-four seven!"

"You better back the FUCK off!"

"Or what, huh?! The fuck are you gonna do?" She then looked at my phone and began pressing buttons. OH HELL NO!

I tackled her to the floor and tried to fight her for my phone. "Just drop it Lacey!" I roared.

"Hell no! I can't believe you actually went to go see that asshole! You didn't go over there to get information out of him; you went over there to fuck him! Why the fuck would you let that douche be your first?!"

"I didn't fuck him!"

"I'm sure you came close to it!"

Unfortunately, one of us hit the 'three-way call' button. "WHAT?!" I heard Dave and Mindy yell into the receiver.

I sighed and got off of Lacey and picked up my phone. "Listen, I can explain…"

Dave cut me off. "Save it! Are you forgetting what he did Angelina?! He betrayed us! We got the shit beat out of us and almost got burned to death because of him! It's his fault that Big Daddy's dead! Jesus Christ, did you fucking forget what Mindy and Big Daddy told you?! When are you gonna realize that the guy you fell in love with is gone! You need to stop seeing him!"

"Angelina, there's a better way to get intel. You can hack the Long Island Houses security system, tap Chris's cell phone and internet activity. You knew damn well what you were getting yourself into when you went over there. And I hope sucking face with him was worth it, because I can't trust you anymore." Mindy sighed.

"Fine, oh and by the way, have fun on your date ditch with Simon." I hung up the phone and glared at Lacey. "Thanks a fucking lot…"

She rolled her eyes. "They would've found out sooner or later. The way I see it Angelina, you have a choice. It's us or him."

I didn't want to hear this right now; I stormed past her and went in my room. I slammed the door behind me and locked it. "FUCK!" I screamed, running my hands through my hair. Tears started rushing down my face. Everything was a mess. Not only did I have a moment of weakness, but now I had an ultimatum. Ugh, its official, my life has become a fucking soap opera.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Once again, thank you so much for all of your fantastic reviews! I'm glad that you're all enjoying this long awaited sequel!_

_**Yugioh13 – **__Angelina's very confused right now, plus almost everyone has turned on her and she doesn't know how to handle it. Sadly, Chris isn't in this chapter but he will return in the next chapter, I promise! XD __**Lana – **__No, it isn't wrong of you to wish that. But, Angelina has no intention of joining the Toxic Mega Cunts. I'm glad you liked the song choice though, I first heard it when I was watching the Vampire Diaries and it automatically made me think of Angelina and Chris's relationship XD __**Missannieb – **__I'm glad you love my story so far. Don't worry, there's more to come! __**adm-frb – **__Thanks a lot for the advice and you're right, she does have to choose sides. Angelina just can't catch a break, can she? XD __**FrancescaPendragon - **__Gotta love Angelina and Chris, one minute they're at each other's throats and the next they're practically fucking on a desk. __I'm glad you love it!_

* * *

_**For Dave and Mindy**_

**_"Heartbreak, I'm not holding your hand any more_**

**_Why can't you understand?_**

**_Euphoria, take my hand_**

**_Euphoria_**

**_Your ways, my ways _**

**_Never, always_**

**_The future, the past_**

**_The first, the last_**

**_Heartbreak, I'm not holding your hand any more _**

**_Why can't you understand? _**

**_Euphoria, take my hand _**

**_Euphoria_**

**_Right time, wrong line_**

**_ Myself, I'm alien I swear to God, lies and bad thoughts _**

**_1, 2, 3, 4, let go_**

**_Heartbreak, I'm not holding your hand any more _**

**_Why can't you understand? _**

**_Euphoria, take my hand _**

**_Euphoria_**

**_I wish upon a falling star I feel, never felt, I hit _**

**_You hit me, sunshine a liking to our evil evening _**

**_Heartbreak, I'm not holding your hand anymore" – Euphoria, Take My Hand, Glasvegas_**

* * *

_**For Angelina and Chris**_

**_"It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear  
You almost feel ashamed  
_**

**_That someone could be that important  
That without them, you feel like nothing  
_**

**_No one will ever understand how much it hurts  
You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you  
_**

**_And when it's over, and it's gone  
You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back  
So that you could have the good." – We Found Love (opening monologue), Agyness Deyn_**

* * *

I spent those next couple of weeks trying to forget what happened. Although it was pretty fucking difficult considering Dave, Mindy, Ava, and Lacey turned on me. One thing we did agree on though was to forget about it whenever we went out on patrol. I tried to tell them that I wasn't going to choose Chris over them but they didn't believe me. In their minds, I was nothing more than a traitor.

On the upside, Todd was thrilled when Marty and I asked him if he wanted to join Justice Forever. I really didn't want to be in the same room as Dave right now and the only reason why I was tolerating his presence was because I wanted to see Todd's new costume.

"Check it out," Todd smirked. We all opened our eyes and looked at his costume. It was pretty much a reverse of Dave's costume, but with different material. The colors were yellow with green on the chest and arms and his mask was yellow with two Green stripes. He paired it with green gloves and green boots.

"You can't fight crime in that. Your pants are so tight you've got frog eye." Marty said bluntly. Dave snickered and I shot him a death glare and crossed my arms.

"What the hell's frog eye?" Todd blinked a bit.

"Male camel toe," Marty stated.

"I'm not really sure about these names. Whoop Ass, Kick Ass Man, Doctor Kick Ass. They seem a bit… derivative," Dave said.

"Let me translate that; you can't just copy Dave's name you nob-gobbler!" Marty barked.

"They've got a point Todd; I think you may want to get a looser fitting costume with different colors and a different name. That way you're not a knock-off of the green condom over here," I jerked my thumb to Dave who glared at me in return.

"At least my costume doesn't look like something you'd see in a porno mag!" Dave retorted.

I flipped him off. "Eat a dick, Semper Gumby!"

"I know you two are pissed at each other right now but do you think you could go five minutes without fighting?!" Marty intervened.

"Fine," I huffed, looking at Todd again.

"Wait, I've got it... Ass Kicker," Todd smirked. We all gave him an 'Are – You - Fucking – Serious?' look.

"Seriously?!" Marty retorted.

"You're such a dick Marty! I know this is why you two aren't texting me back! I'm not an actual idiot! The only one that does text me back is Angelina!"

"Well you could've fooled me, Ass Licker!"

"Angelina's not exactly Mother Theresa either…" Dave mumbled.

"Excuse me?!" I yelled. I didn't care if Marty and Todd were here; I was about five seconds away from putting Dave in the hospital.

"Screw you guys!" Todd scoffed.

"Todd…" Dave began.

Todd cut him off. "No really, fuck you guys! I'm gonna go find my own team!" He turned around and left the room.

"Okay, that went well…" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Dave quipped.

"Dave, don't fucking start with me! I'm not in the fucking mood!"

"I'm not the one who almost fucked the enemy!"

That did it; I stood up and punched Dave in the nose. "Consider that the final nail in the coffin of our friendship, asshole," I hissed. I turned around and stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door behind me. Then I went in the bathroom, changed my clothes, and left. I was sick of everyone giving me shit. To top it all off, Chris had sent me a ton of messages since 'that day.' Well Pat Benatar, you were right. Love is a fucking battlefield.

* * *

_(Dave's POV)_

"Dave?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and saw that Mindy was in my room, in the middle of the night! Something was up. "Oh my God! Mindy? Shit!" I sat up, turned on my light, and looked at her. Was she crying? Mindy rarely cried. Now I definitely knew something was up. "What are you doing?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Just wanted to see if I could stay over at your house. Just needed to see my Robin, I guess." She sat down in front me; her eyes were red from crying so much. "Are you okay?" Stupid question, of course she wasn't okay!

I leaned forward and hugged her, that's what she really needed right now. "I don't know what to do. The other girls, they're evil," she sobbed.

"It's just high school. Who gives a shit? You should be out there, in the real world. Making it a better place," I stated.

She shook her head again. "Dave I can't."

"I know you promised your dad. But he's not here anymore. This is your life, you've gotta live it."

"How am I supposed to face them tomorrow? I'm so embarrassed…"

"Why? You're smart, you're beautiful, you're funny, you're the strongest person I've ever met. You can do anything, and you're Hit-Girl! Doesn't matter if you're wearing a mask or makeup, it's who you really are."

"So what should I do? Cut their tongues out?"

My eyes widened "No! Definitely not."

Mindy smiled. "I'm just fucking with you."

I sighed, relieved. "Just beat them at their own game, by being yourself."

She smiled at me. All of a sudden, she leaned forward and kissed me. That's when I knew that Mindy really liked me and I couldn't deny that I felt the same way. I kissed her back and put my hands on her waist. Then she did something that really caught me off guard. She gently pushed me down, straddled my waist, and started unbuttoning her sweater. I already knew where this was going; thankfully I still had some condoms left. I reached over and grabbed one from my bedside table. For once, I was ecstatic that my dad was working late.

* * *

Mindy and I woke both woke up the next day to the sound of my dad knocking on my door. "Dave, time for school. Are you awak-Woah!" He quickly turned away once he saw Mindy and I were in bed together.

Mindy tried to cover herself with the blanket, "H-Hi, Mr. Lizewski." My dad muttered something about setting an extra place at the table and then bolted out of my room. Mindy looked at her phone and sighed. "I'm gonna have a hell of a time explaining this to Marcus..."

"He'll be fine, don't worry. He may try to give you 'the talk' though…"

Mindy chuckled a bit. "Well, after last night, I don't think I'll need it."

Breakfast was a bit awkward, not just because dad had caught us in bed together but because Mindy was also wearing one of my shirts. "So how'd you guys meet?" Dad asked.

Right after he asked me that, I couldn't help but think of the time Mindy saved mine and Angelina's ass and the time she and Big Daddy woke me up. Mindy and I looked at each other and I automatically knew that she was thinking the same thing as me.

"School," Mindy replied.

Dad chuckled a bit. "Well, you're definitely a "step up" from Dave's last girlfriend," he looked at me, "You might want to start locking the door, pal. Your mom and I used to do that when you were younger and when we wanted to…"

"I get the point Dad!" I said quickly, feeling my cheeks turn red. Mindy had to pretty much stifle her laugh.

* * *

(Mindy's POV)

"So, are you gonna tell me where you were last night Mindy? I was worried sick!" Marcus barked.

I looked out the window. "I ended up sleeping over at a friend's."

"Don't lie to me Mindy…."

"I'm not!"

He studied my face for a few seconds and then sighed, "Alright, I believe you. Just make sure you call me next time alright?"

I nodded as we pulled up by the school. I got out and took a deep breath before walking inside. The look on Brooke's face was fucking priceless once she saw me. I turned my attention to Lois. "Lois, you don't need these axe wounds. If I can dress like them so can you," I handed her a wad of cash, "it's a gift, from some drug dealer who went missing."

She smiled at me and then sat down at another table nearby. Brooke glared at me. "Just because you dress like us, doesn't mean you can be like one of us."

"It doesn't matter what costume I wear, yours or mine. I'm a superhero, that's who I am," I replied, sitting down.

Brooke laughed. "Okay, Captain Muffin Muncher, have fun playing make believe."

"This, this is all make believe, Brooke. The reality is you're an evil bitch! Who's just as bad as the worst criminal scum."

"You wanna get real Mindy? In the real world, I win. I go to an awesome college, I marry a hot guy and I make adorable babies for my nanny to take care of while we vay-cay in Paris. My life is gonna rock! And yours is gonna suck. And no matter how slutty you dress, no boy is ever gonna wanna kiss that hole you call a mouth. So why don't you spare us all the whining and slit your wrists now, cause the only thing that's gonna ruin my day is looking at your face one more second." Her posse grinned, feeling proud their 'leader.' Brooke smirked and took a sip of her drink, followed by a bite of her yogurt. Little did she know, I slipped some truth serum in her water and laxatives into her yogurt. I also slipped some laxatives into her posse's food too.

"So Brooke, how many people have you bullied?" I asked, trying to get the ball rolling.

"Well first there was Cindy Porter, I wrote a love note to her saying that it was from Simon and then when she confronted him about it, he laughed in her face! She ended up transferring! I've set up a total of forty-five date ditches! I've bullied Martha Brooks, Kelly Finn, Lisa Smith, Veronica Kim, almost half the girls in school! I've called almost every student with a disability a retard and a spaz!"

"Anything else, Brookie? Why don't you stand on a chair this time so everyone knows," I grinned, crossing my arms.

She did as told. "Simon, you didn't get The Clap from Tina Lawrence in our Algebra class, I gave it to you that night we hooked up in your car!"

Simon let out a rather girlish scream and ran out of the cafeteria. Brooke gasped. "What's happening to me?!"

"What you just drank contains a very infallible truth serum. Heh, it was very useful whenever my Daddy and I wanted to get information out of some drug dealers. Now, why don't you tell everybody how you made varsity?"

"My mom bribed Coach Bebel into getting me on the dance team!" She blurted out. She then bent over and clutched her stomach. I could hear the "wet noises" which indicated that Brooke and her posse were about ready to burst. Then, right in front of everybody, Brooke shit herself and so did her posse. Both the students and the teachers gasped at the sight. Some of the students started laughing while others looked disgusted. The teachers, for the most part, looked disgusted.

I looked over and saw Dave walk into the cafeteria, perfect timing. I looked back at Brooke, "And for the record Brooke, there is someone that wants to suck face with me." I walked over to Dave and slammed my lips onto his. His eyes widened slightly but he sure as hell didn't pull away. I had to hand it to Dave, he was a great kisser. From the corner of my eye I could see his ex; I think her name was Katie, glaring at us. I just shrugged it off and continued kissing Dave. I could hear people giving us cat calls and wolf-whistles, some of the girls were saying "Awww!" but I ignored them. About a minute later, I pulled away and looked at Dave who chuckled a bit. "Nice to see you too, Mindy."

I grinned and took his hand. "Wanna get out of here? Maybe hang out or something?"

"Why not? It's not the first time I've skipped," he turned around and looked at Brooke, "had an accident, Brooke? Didn't know you still needed diapers." Everyone in the cafeteria started laughing and Brooke let out a very loud and dramatic scream as I pinched my nose closed, like everyone else.

* * *

After that, Dave and I both got in a cab and headed back over to his house. "Dad, you home? Dad?" Dave asked as we opened the door to his room. His dad was holding his costume and batons! Shit! Okay, time to lie.

"Is this what you've been up to while I've been out working all night saving for your college? You've been dressing up and fighting people?! There is blood on these stick things!"

"You're Kick Ass?! OMG!" I squealed, putting on my best fan girl voice.

Dave ignored me and looked at his dad. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I was looking for drugs, I was worried about you!"

"Okay, good. Well now you can stop!"

"No, now I'm more worried. Jesus, Dave, drugs would've been better. This is deranged."

"Whoa, some people do a lot worse!"

"What? The people you hang out with?"

"No! There people I hang out with are superheroes!"

"There's no such thing Dave. This is the real world with real consequences. When are you gonna grow up?"

"If it means turning into you, never! I don't wear the mask because I'm ashamed of who I am, unlike you!" Okay, time to put an end to this…

"He's just trying to defend the city! Dave, maybe it's best if you stay at the Safe-House for now," I suggested.

"I'd love to." Dave pushed past his dad and threw some clothes into a duffle bag. Then he walked out of the room. I followed him and called a cab, which arrived in ten minutes. We got in and headed towards the Safe-House.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_So, I've decided to post two chapters in a day instead of one. Keep in mind that this will probably be the only time that I'll do this. Enjoy! ^_^_

* * *

**_"Every time I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_**

_**Yeah, I know nobody knows**_  
_**Where it comes and where it goes**_  
_**I know it's everybody's sin**_  
_**You got to lose to know how to win**_

_**Half my life's **__**in books' written pages**_  
_**Lived and learned from fools and **__**from sages**_  
_**You know it's true**_  
_**All the things come back to you**_

_**Sing with me, sing for the year**_  
_**Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear**_  
_**Sing with me just for today**_  
_**Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away**_

_**Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year**_  
_**sing for the laughter, sing for the tear**_  
_**sing with me, just for today**_  
_**Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away**_

_**Dream On Dream On Dream On**_  
_**Dream until your dream comes true**_  
_**Dream On Dream On Dream On**_  
_**Dream until your dream comes through**_  
_**Dream On Dream On Dream On**_  
_**Dream On Dream On**_  
_**Dream On Dream On, AHHHHHHH" – Dream On, Aerosmith**_

* * *

"Voila! Presto and Alaca-damn! Them boys designed a very tasty logo," Colonel smirked as he put the new Justice Forever logo on the table.

"It looks great," I nodded in agreement. Everyone else had gone home already but I decided to stay behind and help Colonel put the finishing touches on the place.

"Everything alright with you Knockout? You looked like something was bothering you tonight. Well, not just tonight, for the past couple weeks now…"

"It's nothing," I muttered, looking down.

Colonel put his hands on my shoulders and lifted my chin. "Clearly, there's something going on with you. You can tell me, I'm a good listener. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

I sighed and nodded, "Let's just say, I did something and my friends don't trust me anymore because of it."

"Well then, if they're true friends, they'll forgive you for it. You just gotta let them know that what you did will never happen again."

I smiled a bit. "Thanks Colonel."

Just then, Eisenhower started barking. "What's the matter girl? You hear something?" Colonel asked. Eisenhower kept barking and Colonel snapped his fingers. "Come on let's go see," he looked at me, "I'll be right back."

I just nodded and he left the room. A few minutes later, he returned and put Eisenhower in her cage. "You have to stay in there until you calm down you lunatic," he told her as he put his bat away and took off his mask.

"Colonel, I don't think we're the only ones here. Eisenhower is freaking out…" I whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me for a second and then her. "Wonder what's bothering you…."

"I know, tonight you two die..." I heard a thick Russian accent say. We both turned around. Standing the doorway was a very tall and ripped woman. She had short bleach blonde hair and an eye patch. She donned a red bikini with the yellow Communist symbol.

Colonel drew his gun and pointed it at her and I did the same with my Sais. "Ladies first," he shot back.

She took a few steps forward, "You will not kill me. You are superheroes. You help people. You do not hurt them."

"That's supervillain territory!" I looked past her and saw Chris and three more of his cronies walk in. "Or as I like to call my little gang, The Toxic Mega Cunts!" He finished.

The woman smacked the Sais out of my hands and kicked Colonel in the back of the knee. She took his gun and clicked it. She frowned once she realized that it was empty.

"Yeah, like your head," Colonel retorted. He smacked the gun out of her hand. He tried to punch her but she blocked it. She brought her head forward and it connected with his fist. He yelled in pain and held his hand.

I jumped up and gave this bitch a reverse hook kick to her ribs. Then I followed up with knee strike to the face. She however, barely faltered. I tried to punch her but she grabbed my wrist and kneed me in the stomach. It felt like I just got hit by a truck. Then she lifted me over her head like I was a set of weights. Before I could even attempt to try to get free, she threw me right through the fucking table! I groaned in pain and breathed heavily and I could hear Chris chuckling sadistically. Jesus, and I thought Billy the Puppet from Saw had a creepy laugh. The next thing I heard was worse. Colonel yelled in pain and fell to his knees.

I looked up and my eyes widened, Colonel had just been stabbed with a machete. The woman used his coat to wipe the blood off her blade. I tried to get up but one of Chris's comrades – I think his name was Black Death – ran over and put me in a full nelson hold. I tried to get free, but once again, my attempts were futile.

Chris stepped forward and kneeled in front of Colonel. "I did my homework on you, Colonel. You used to be Sal Bertolinni, didn't you? Did a few jobs for my dad back in the day before you got born-again!"

"I used to hang with a lot of losers," Colonel croaked.

"Is this how you thought you'd die Sal? Dressed like an idiot?" He patted Colonel's cheek.

He glared at him. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am the Mother Fucker! And I'm here to end Kick Ass…." he turned around and glared at me, "… and Knockout." He looked at Colonel again. "Not just kill them; I am going to shit on everything that they love! Let's trash this place guys!"

I watched in horror as two of the megacunts began destroying the place. Chris picked up a mail statement. "Miranda Swedlow. Who's that, you guys? She one of the whores on your team?" He googled her name and matched her Facebook picture with with her face on the poster "Night Bitch. All snuggled up to Kick-Ass. Looks like our boys got a new hot pocket!"

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SICK BASTARD!" I roared, struggling in Black Death's grip. The woman stepped forward and punched me right in the jaw. She hadn't broken it, thank God. But it still hurt like a bitch. I spat out blood and Chris smirked at me. "Oh, and Knockout, if you have something terribly important to say to Sal, I suggest you say it now."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Chris, please…." I begged.

"T-Thank you…" Colonel mumbled.

I looked at him, taking my focus off Chris. "W-What? Colonel, tell me…."

"T-Thank you…."

I was confused by his words and he smiled a bit. "….. She'll know what it means," he added. That's when it hit me, Mindy was the reason why he decided to turn away from his life of crime and become a born again Christian.

"You want me to kill his dog?" The woman asked, looking at Chris. THIS BITCH.

"The dog, Jesus Christ, I'm not that evil! Cut the old man's head off."

She looked at me, "What about her?"

Chris walked towards me until his body was centimeters away from being pressed against mine. "She'll die when I want her to, but until then, she's going to suffer."

The woman nodded and looked at Colonel. "Don't worry, I kill you first," she wrapped her leg around his neck.

"Justice Forever….." Colonel spluttered. Those were his last words. She snapped his neck like a twig and cut his head off with her machete. "NOOOO! COLONEL!" I screamed. I kept on screaming liked a mad woman; tears were now coursing down my cheeks and dripping off my chin like a waterfall.

Chris snapped his fingers and Black Death released me. I sunk to the ground and buried my head in my hands. I should've listened to Dave, Lacey, Mindy, and Ava. They were right. Chris was evil, cold, insane, and twisted and I hated him. No, scratch that, I PURE, STRAIGHT, HATED HIM.

Chris kneeled down next to me with his arm over his knee. "How you feelin' right now Knockout? Devastated? Weak? Broken? Alone? Well, that's exactly how I felt after you helped Kick Ass blow up my dad with a fucking bazooka! This is just the beginning, sweetheart. And you're gonna be begging for a bullet before it's over!"

I raised my head, looked him dead in the eye, and gave him the most hateful glare I could muster. "I'm gonna kill you…"

"Oh, so aggressive Knockout. Kinda turns me on."

"…. You're a sick fuck and you make my skin crawl!" I spat. Next thing I knew, his hands found the back of my neck and he pulled me forward, crushing his lips against mine. I kneed him in the balls and he groaned in pain and bent over. He then stood up straight a minute later and looked at his goons. "You guys hungry? I'm starving! Come on!"

He and his cronies left to go get pizza and I didn't try to stop them. I just sat there and cried my eyes out. I knew that I had to get it together because the cops would be here soon and I really, really didn't feel like being interrogated.

Eisenhower started whining once she saw that her master had been decapitated. I saw the keys on the shelf so I grabbed them, let her out of her cage, and put the leash on her. Thankfully, we both managed to get the hell out of there before the police arrived.

* * *

I burst through the door and Lacey and Ava were watching T.V. They quickly got up once they saw me.

"Angelina, what's happened? You look like hell. And why's Eisenhower here?" Ava walked towards me and put her hands on my shoulders. Lacey gently took the leash out of my hand as I looked down. "You two were right about him…. You were right about everything!" I sunk to the ground once more and started to cry, probably the hardest I've cried in my life. Lacey clenched her fists. "Angelina, tell me what's wrong. Did that fucker do something to you? Because I will personally rip his dick off if he did!"

"…. HE KILLED COLONEL! I stayed behind to help him put the final touches on our hideout and then Chris and his gang showed up! I tried to stop him but one of his comrades overpowered me, she looked like a fucking bodybuilder! She threw me right through the table and then she stabbed Colonel. His other comrade put me in a full nelson hold so I couldn't help him. Then Chris ordered her to snap his neck and cut his head off which she did!" I tried to say more but my words came out as sobs. I laid my head on Lacey's shoulder and she rubbed my back.

"Jesus, he's never gonna stop…." She whispered.

I looked at her. "He's going over to Night Bitch's place tomorrow. He found out who she is and he knows how much Dave and I care about her so he wants to hurt her. He said that he's going to shit on everything that Dave and I love. He also said that I'll die when he wants me to, but until then, I'm going to suffer…"

"And this is the guy you fell in love with?" Ava scoffed.

"He wasn't like this when I first met him. He was actually sweet, caring, polite… Now he's just insane…" I sighed and stood up. "Look, I know what Night Bitch's real name is and I can look up her address on Facebook. If we leave first thing in the morning then I'm sure that we can get to her place in time to warn her."

Lacey cracked her knuckles. "Alright fucker, you wanna play hardball? Game on."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_So once again, thanks a million for all of your wonderful and helpful reviews! I can't tell you how much this means to me, so thanks again! Now, onward to replies…  
_

_**Guest – **__I changed it because I just couldn't see Dave letting Mindy leave his place in tears. Plus, it's obvious that Dave and Mindy liked each other way before the end of the movie so I wanted Mindy to initiate that by kissing him. __**Yugioh13 – **__I'm glad you liked it. And you're right, he is crazy. It just goes to show that someone like Chris can go from sweet and caring, to vicious and insane. __**adm-frb – **__That's true, Mindy understands him way more than Katie did (in my opinion at least). And you're right, they do understand each other and it's easy for them to be honest with each other. I think that once Mindy does realize that she's the new Queen bee, she'll probably be like 'what the fuck?!' but eventually, I think she'll be okay with it. I really liked Colonel Stars and Stripes too and even though I already knew that he wasn't going to last long, (I read the comic before seeing the movie) it was still sad to see such a likeable character like him die. __**Ryuno chu – **__Thanks! Trust me, you won't be disappointed. __**Lana – **__You've hit the nail on the head, Angelina is feeling nothing but rage at this point and the only thing she wants right now is vengeance. And as you can see, Chris doesn't just want revenge on Dave; he wants revenge on Angelina too. In his mind, she ruined his life and now he wants to return the favor._

* * *

**_"On the first page of our story_**  
**_ The future seemed so bright_**  
**_ Then this thing turned out so evil_**  
**_ I don't know why I'm still surprised_**

**_Even angels have their wicked schemes_**  
**_ And you take that to new extremes_**  
**_ But you'll always be my hero_**  
**_ Even though you've lost your mind_**

**_ Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_**  
**_ But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_**  
**_ Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_**  
**_ But that's all right because I love the way you lie_**  
**_ I love the way you lie_**  
**_ Ohhh, I love the way you lie_**

**_ Now there's gravel in our voices_**  
**_ Glass is shattered from the fight_**  
**_ In this tug of war, you'll always win_**  
**_ Even when I'm right_**

**_'Cause you feed me fables from your hand_**  
**_ With violent words and empty threats_**  
**_ And it's sick that all these battles_**  
**_ Are what keeps me satisfied_**

**_ Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_**  
**_ But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_**  
**_ Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_**  
**_ But that's all right because I love the way you lie_**  
**_ I love the way you lie_**  
**_ Ohhh, I love the way you lie_**

**_ So maybe I'm a masochist_**  
**_ I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_**  
**_ Til the walls are goin' up_**  
**_ In smoke with all our memories_**

**_ This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face_**  
**_ Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_**  
**_ Hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry  
That you pushed me into the coffee table last night_**  
**_ So I can push you off me_**

**_Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me_**  
**_ Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_**  
**_ Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_**  
**_ Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_**  
**_ Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the_**

**_Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we_**  
**_ Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs_**  
**_ That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky_**  
**_ Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,_**  
**_ You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?_**

**_I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count_**  
**_ But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain_**  
**_ Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'_**

**_This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand_**  
**_ Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it_**  
**_ With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it," Love The Way You Lie Part II - Rihanna & Eminem_**

* * *

We arrived at Night Bitch's place just in time to see Chris and his team walking down the street. I looked to my left and saw that we were right by her house. Lacey looked at me. "Go warn Night Bitch, we'll take care of the Toxic Mega Punks."

I nodded and kicked the door open before closing and locking it behind me. Night Bitch got up from the couch. "Knockout? What are you doing here? What's going on?"

I ran over to her and shook my head. "There's not time to explain. You're in dange-" I was cut off by the sound of glass breaking behind me. "HELLO NIGHT BITCH AND KNOCKOUT!" I turned around and saw Chris poke his head through the hole in the door. FUCK!

Night Bitch ran upstairs with me following her. I could hear Chris and a couple of the megacunts taunting us as we ran down the hall and into Night Bitch's room. She shut the door behind us and I locked it. That didn't help much. Chris shot the door a few times and then kicked it open.

He looked at Night Bitch and smirked. "Don't worry darlin', I'm not gonna kill you. I want you to give a message to your boyfriend," he turned his head to look at me, "glad you could join us Knockout. Now I can give you a message, personally."

I raised my fist and delivered a very vicious jab to his nose, as did Night Bitch. Unfortunately, one of Chris's cronies grabbed her and Black Death put me in a full nelson, AGAIN. Chris wiped the blood off his nose and then licked it off his gloved finger. Well Chris D'Amico, congratulations, you have officially proven that you really are a sick fuck.

Chris grabbed Night Bitch's chin. "You're done banging superheroes baby! Time to see what evil dick feels like," he said menacingly before looking back at me. "And Knockout, seeing as you've never banged anyone, today's your lucky day. I suggest you brace yourself doll, because I'm NOT holding back. You'll truly get to see what evil dick feels like and as a bonus; I'll let you see what it tastes like too." OH DEAR GOD, NO!

Chris began to unzip his pants while I shut my eyes and prepared for the worst. Then I heard him whisper "Shit!" I opened my eyes and saw that Chris was turned around, and he was jacking off.

"What's wrong? What are you doing? Come on!" One of his cronies ordered.

"God, okay I'm just- I'm not in the mood!" Chris barked.

Night Bitch laughed. "I guess evil dick feels limp."

"That or he secretly has a mangina," I smirked.

Black Death snickered a bit. Chris immediately turned around and grabbed my chin. "Say that one more time…."

"YOU SECRETLY HAVE A MANGINA, CHRISTINA!" I yelled. I then stepped on Black Death's foot and elbowed him in the stomach. The other megacunt let go of Night Bitch and lunged at me. I jumped up and gave him a bicycle kick to the throat. Then Chris ran towards me. I jumped up again, wrapped my legs around his throat and preformed a scissor kick takedown.

Then, I spun my leg and knocked Black Death off his feet. I got up and gave him a front handspring axe kick to his throat while he was down. All of a sudden, I heard a loud scream coming from outside. I looked out the window and saw that Lacey had just been thrown into the windshield of a moving cop car by the female megacunt (I think her name was Mother Russia).

One of Chris's cronies – The one he referred to on Twitter as 'The Tumor' – grabbed me from behind and threw me out the fucking window! Luckily, the roof of the porch broke my fall, but once I hit the ground, all I felt was severe, agonizing pain. My shoulder, elbow, and fingers hurt like hell along with my knee (the same damn knee that required surgery and six fucking months of recovery)

As another result of being thrown out the fucking window, a big shard of glass had been plunged into my stomach along with my thigh. They were in pretty deep and I wasn't about to risk bleeding to death by pulling them out.

And to top it all off, my head hurt so fucking much, plus I was really dizzy. The pain was unbearable. Let me tell you, I've had some pretty fucked up injures before, but this takes the cake. I looked over and saw Lacey's unconscious body a few inches away from me, she was bleeding pretty badly. I couldn't move so I didn't even know if Ava was okay.

My vision began to fade into darkness. The last thing I heard was Chris telling his cronies to put the words out that he was building an evil army.

* * *

_(Mindy's POV) _

"You ready for this Dave?" I asked as I finished putting my paintball suit and helmet on.

"Yup, just don't be crying when I beat you," he smirked.

I walked out onto the field and looked back at him. "How are you gonna beat me when you're too busy pissing paintballs into next week?" With that said, I raised my gun and fired about five or six paintballs into his chest. He yelled in pain and fell back.

I ran off and hid behind a barrel. Great, now I feel like I'm in the fucking Hunger Games. "That wasn't fair Mindy!" I heard him yell. "Yeah, life's not fair!" I yelled back as I stood up and fired at him again.

He quickly dove forward and hid behind a wall. A few seconds later, he fired at me. I grunted and stumbled back. I looked down at my suit. Well, son of a bitch, he actually got me! Then again, I have trained him well,

Our rather competitive paintball war went for another hour. In the end though, it was a tie. After that, we decided to go to Atomic Comics.

* * *

(_Dave's POV)_

Sitting across the table from Mindy, I couldn't help but chuckle as I thought of something that I knew would make her laugh. "What would you say," I said quietly, just barely loud enough for her to hear, "if I told you that Marty Eisenberg was Battle Guy?"

"I'd say you were trying to pull a fast one on me," Mindy remarked just as quietly, with a smile plastered across her face. It was obvious she was trying and failing to picture one of my best friends as a superhero. "There's no way he's Battle Guy. When you first introduced him to me when I first started school he looked like a Pillsbury Doughboy, and still does."

"You're right he does still look like that," I agreed. "But, I'm not fucking with you. He... is... Battle Guy."

After a moment, her voice became serious when she realised I wasn't laughing. "You're not fucking with me, are you?"

I shook my head as I took a sip of my drink. "Angelina and I were really shocked when we discovered it was him. He'd come up with totally lame origin story about how his lawyer parents were mugged and killed on the way home from the opera with the mugger supposedly maxing out their credit cards on porno sites."

Mindy did laugh now. Then shook her head, sending her shoulder blade length blonde hair swaying. "Wow, somebody has definitely spent too much time watching the Dark Knight Trilogy. How long did it take for somebody to call him Batman?"

"About thirty seconds," Dave laughed lightly. "It was Night-Bitch who called him out on it."

"Night-Whore?" Mindy stated with a slightly mocking tone. "The one you 'were' plugging?"

"Yup," I confirmed, not bothering to correct her. In her mind, she'd always be called Night-Whore. "And, I'm not plugging her now."

"You better not be," Mindy stated as I suddenly felt something between my legs. I surreptitiously glanced down to see one of her shoeless feet rubbing up and down my crotch. I could feel my dick slowly start to get hard. I looked back at Mindy to see her grinning. "There's only one pussy you're allowed to plug now... Mine."

"In any case," I almost squealed out quietly as felt waves of pleasure pass over me. "I'm still glad he's on the team." I paused. "You need to stop before I..." She was still smiling. "Explode."

Mindy stopped rubbing my crotch, but she didn't remove her foot. "Out with it," she commanded, noticing the pensive expression that was on my face. "What do you want to ask?"

"It was about your dad." I stated. She removed her foot from my crotch. Something I was immensely glad about. I looked up, trying to think how to put it. Fuck it, I though, I might as well just be blunt. "I was actually just wondering what your dad was like?" I lowered my voice again. "I mean when he wasn't in the guise of Big Daddy. And then, there was your origin story. I mean I know what you were doing and why. But, what made you become Hit-Girl?"

"Well, you know daddy was deadly serious about training and taking down the D'Amico family. What you don't know is that he was also the kindest and funniest daddy I knew. He had this strange guffaw that just made you want to laugh with him. Now as for Hit-Girl's origin story. It was actually my dad who came up with it while he was in prison. The costume was his idea as well; not the skirt though. That was all me. I pointed out that I was a girl, and girls wear skirts."

I grinned. "You know, I miss your old skirt. The one that came to mid thigh." I was thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe I'm just being territorial now over you. But, I just can't help thinking that 'mini skirt' you wear sexualizes yourself."

Mindy frowned. She didn't answer for a full quarter minute. She was telling me an excuse. "I changed it more for practicality. The new one didn't get in the way when getting on my Ducati and gave me quicker access to my throwing knives.

"Bullshit," I called her on it. "You're old skirt didn't hinder your movements at all. And as for access to your throwing knives... Don't tell me you haven't seen the Hunger Games."

She sighed, taking a sip of her latte. "You know, my daddy probably would have said the same thing. If you really want, I'll go back to the old style. I think daddy had some larger sized ones in a drawer somewhere. That is if I get to be her again."

"Promise?"

The look on her face told me she knew exactly what I was doing. "Cross my heart," Mindy told me. "Hope to die." She paused. Her smile grew malicious. It was her chance to ask me something. "My turn," she stated. "Why did you become Kick-Ass?"

"Well," I answered. "I wondered why no one had ever decided to become a real-life superhero like the ones in the comic books. Todd and I were always being mugged by these two douche bags while some asshole watched from his apartment and did nothing. That's when I decided to become a real-life superhero."

"Interesting." Mindy nodded as put her foot back on my crotch. She resumed her rubbing. "Very lame, but interesting. So, I hear there's a new villain in town."

"Yeah," I confirmed. "He goes by name The Motherfucker."

Mindy tried to stifle a laugh but failed. "The Motherfucker? What is he, a villain or a rapist?"

"Probably both," I answered. "But, he should be taken seriously. He killed Colonel Stars and Stripes, Mindy. According to his Twitter page, he's building an evil army. He's made it clear that he's not fucking around."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that on the news. I wish I could help but…" Mindy let her voice trail off.

"I know, I know. Marcus won't let you. Let's just talk about something else. Wanna hear an embarrassing story?"

She grinned and nodded. "I'm all ears."

"My dad walked in on me while I was jacking off," I told her. "Let's just say that dinner was as awkward that night as breakfast was yesterday."

"That's your fault for not locking your door, dumbass," she snickered, obviously remembering what my dad had told us both to do in future.

I cocked a brow. "And? What about you? Surely you have an embarrassing story?"

She looked down, grinning. "One time while I was training with some nunchucks, my daddy walked in and that caught me off guard. I ended up giving him a pretty big bump on the head."

I couldn't help but snicker. "Wow, really?"

"Yeah," she grumbled and sipped her latte. "Given what I know, and you know, I guess I'm lucky that's all he got."

"And," I asked. "What do you think your dad would've thought of us being together?"

"God," Mindy shrugged. "I'd have had to slip him a sedative first before telling him just to slow him down enough to keep him from trying to kill you. But, I think he'd have gotten over it, and stopped calling you Ass-Kicked." Mindy paused, lost in thought. "Just be thankful we were 'caught' by your Dad in your own place. Because, if my dad was still alive and he'd 'caught' us in that position. He'd... Fuck, I don't know. I'm not even sure 'I' would want to know."

I shook my head as some rather graphic images passed through my mind. "I'd probably be in the ER for a couple weeks."

Mindy laughed. "If you were lucky and my dad decided to let you live."

She was still rubbing me now and then. I looked up at her, smiling. "Say, wanna go round the back of this place?"

"Why" Mindy asked curiously.

I grinned, looked down at my crotch, then back at her. "Lets just say it's real private and we can have a bit of fun..."

* * *

After that, we decided to head back to the safe-house. We didn't need a cab since it was only a few blocks away. As we walked past a parking lot, I saw two guys boosting a car. Wait a minute, those were the same two douchebags that stabbed me and then ran off!

I stormed towards them, "You two again?! If you two fuckrags can't afford a damn car, just take the fucking bus already!"

The skinhead looked at me. "Get the fuck outta here man!"

Mindy shook her head. "No, how about this, you two stop what you're doing and get the fuck out of here right now or else I'll rip your asses out through your mouths."

The skinhead pulled out a knife and ran at Mindy who ducked and kneed him in the stomach. Then she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making him yell in pain and drop his knife. I ran towards the other guy and headbutted him. Then I grabbed him by the arm and kneed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and I looked at Mindy. "Mindy! Stab him in the same spot he stabbed me!"

She nodded and grabbed his knife off the ground and stabbed him right in the abdomen. Both of them were cowering on the ground now and we glared at them.

"If I ever catch you two around here again, I'll rip your fucking spines out through your asses, got it?" Mindy growled.

They just nodded and ran off. I hugged Mindy and then my phone started ringing in my pocket. I picked it up "Hello?"

"Dave, it's Marty. Angelina's in the fucking hospital!"

My eyes widened. "What?! Is she okay?! What happened?!"

"No she's not okay! She's got a concussion along with some dislocated joints! She also had to get stitches in her leg and stomach! Lacey and Ava got hurt pretty bad too. You need to get over here Dave, this is really bad."

I nodded; I didn't care if Angelina hated my guts right now. I needed to see her. "Alright, I'll be right there." I hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Mindy asked.

"Angelina, Lacey, and Ava are in the hospital. We need to get over there right now."

Mindy just nodded and called a cab, which arrived in about fifteen minutes. I was just hoping that Angelina wasn't gonna be dead by the time we got there.

* * *

_(Back to Angelina's POV)_

I fucking hate hospitals. I hadn't been to them very often during my life, thank God, but I was still very creeped out by them. Eh, maybe it's because I've seen the Saw movies too many times.

Not only did I have a concussion, but my shoulder, elbow, and a few of my fingers were dislocated as well. I also had to get stitches in my thigh and my stomach. One thing that hurt the most was the pain that coursed through my knee. Thankfully, I didn't tear any more ligaments. With a sigh, I took my phone off the bedside table. I decided to browse through my pictures since there was nothing on T.V. I came across a pic of Chris and I from two years ago, when we went to Coney Island….

_*Flashback*_

"_Chris come on, it'll be fun!" I laughed as I attempted to pull him towards the 'Cyclone' aka the biggest roller coaster in the park._

_He laughed nervously. "I think I'd rather go on the bumper cars intead."_

"_Alright, alright…. Pussy!" I coughed loudly and then ran off towards the roller coaster. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Chris was right behind me, along with his bodyguard. I got in line and Chris caught up to me a few seconds later, panting heavily. "Do you think you could warn me before you do that next time?" He asked in between breaths._

"_No promises," I giggled. _

_We sat in the front seats and his bodyguard sat behind us. Even though Chris was trying to man up, I could still tell that he was terrified. I smirked and held his hand. "It'll be fun Chris, don't be scared."_

"_I am not scared!" He huffed. _

_I rolled my eyes and snickered. "Whatever you say, Mr. Macho Man."_

_Five minutes later…_

"_That was awesome!" Chris yelled as we ran off the ride._

"_I know right?" I grinned._

_He chuckled a bit and we walked by a cotton candy stand. "Want one?" He asked me._

"_Sure," I nodded. Chris's bodyguard took out his wallet and bought us each some cotton candy. I tore a piece off mine and popped it into my mouth. "Mmmm, it tastes just like a unicorn having a sleepover."_

"_Wierdo!" Chris coughed loudly. I smirked and stole a piece of his cotton candy and ate it. _

_He glared at me. "Hey!"_

_I chuckled and ran away from him. He must've seen it coming because I felt him grab me from behind about ten seconds later. I burst into a fit of laughter as he started tickling me. "Okay! Okay! You win!" _

_The song 'Starry Eyed' by Ellie Goulding began to play through the speakers on a pole nearby. Chris looked at me and smirked. "So, do I win a kiss as well?"  
_

_"I believe you do," I leaned forward and my lips crashed into his. God, it was an amazing kiss. It was fiery and full of passion. My hands found the back of his neck and his arms wrapped around me, pulling me against him. It was like one of those kisses you'd see in a cheesy, romantic movie and you'd think 'Damn, I want that soo bad!' Now, I finally had that perfect kiss. Sure Chris and I had already kissed a couple times before but something about this kiss just felt…. different, in a good way though. Our lips moved in harmony while our tongues battled for dominance. _

_About a minute and a half later, I broke the kiss and he blushed a bit. "So um, you wanna go on the Ferris wheel?"_

"_Absolutely," I nodded. I held his hand as we got on. His bodyguard sat across from us but looked at the ocean instead of us, thank God. I sighed contently and laid my head on Chris's shoulder. I didn't want this day to end. In that moment, I swear we were... us _

*Flashback Ends*

I snapped back to reality once I heard someone knocking on my door. I looked up to see Dave and Mindy walking into my room. I noticed that Mindy's blouse was on inside out and Dave's shirt was buttoned up wrong. Oh my God, they fucked! "Hey…." Dave smiled a bit as he set a bouquet of flowers on my bed.

"Hi…." I whispered. We all stared at each other for a few moments.

"I'm sorry!" Dave and I said in unison.

"I was an asshole to you Angelina and you didn't deserve any of it. I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. Dave... Chris is The Motherfucker. Him and his gang killed Colonel Stars and Stripes…"

"What?!"

"Yeah, right in front of me. He wants both of us to suffer for what we did to his dad so he's going after the people we care about. I tried to warn Night Bitch, but as you can see, that didn't go so well…"

"It's not your fault," Mindy said.

"Heh, at least I picked up on some of your crude wit. I told Chris he had a mangina and I also called him Christina."

Mindy started giggling. "I bet that really shattered his ego."

I started to laugh which I had to suppress it because it hurt. I looked at her and bit my lip. "The Colonel told me to tell you 'thank you' Mindy. He used to work for Chris's dad and then he turned away from his life of crime and became a born-again Christian. His real name was Sal Bertolini."

Mindy blinked a bit; I could tell she was shocked by this. "Yeah, I remember him. My daddy and I went over to his place before we met you guys. We intended for his death to be slow and painful because of what his job was. He must've persuaded the hospital with money to declare him dead. And that's when he decided to turn his life around."

I nodded. "Yeah. Oh, and he had a dog, which Chris refused to kill, thank God. Her name is Eisenhower and she'll bite someone in the balls if you yell Schwanz. I was wondering if you'd want to take her in."

Mindy smiled. "Of course. Who wouldn't want a badass dog that's trained to bite criminals in the balls?"

I saw Dave hold Mindy's hand and he smiled at her. Yup, it didn't take a genius to see what was going on. "Are you two dating?"

"Surprised?" Dave asked.

"Nope, it's about freaking time! Should have started during the second week of training." I made a point of looking them up and down. "Oh, and by the way, you rabbits might wanna fix your clothes before Marcus gets here." I turned my head and looked at the door, just to keep an eye out for anyone coming into the room.

As I did this, I could see Mindy unbuttoning her blouse starting at the top and working her way down as she exposed her toned torso. I blinked. Mindy's still growing breasts were on full display. Her dark nipples were quickly becoming erect in the cool hospital air. "Um Mindy, where's your bra?"

"Shit, I forgot it at Atomic Comics!" Mindy mumbled. She glanced at Dave and whispered something. It sounded like "Wanna feel?"

Dave quickly put his hands over Mindy's assets to cover her up, Mindy smiled, as I saw Dave actually start to tweak her tits. I couldn't help but watch as they became even more erect. Down below, I could feel my own body start to betray me as my ahem, womanhood started to heat up. Okay, time to put a stop to this. "YOU TWO ARE NOT FUCKING IN MY ROOM!" I yelled.

Still topless, Mindy quickly fixed her hair before turning her blouse the right way out and putting it back on. "I'll fuck him, wherever I fucking want to fuck him," she retorted. Dave removed his hands from her breasts, exposing her again for the brief moment it would take to re-button her blouse. I couldn't help but notice she left a couple extra buttons at the top undone, leaving just enough freedom for Dave to slip his hands under Mindy's blouse whenever he wanted.

"Mindy," I said. "I can see your tits through that blouse." Boy could I see them. They were pretty much poking against the white material of her top for fuck's sake!

"Here, put this on," Dave handed her his jacket and re-buttoned his shirt. I looked them over; they still looked very suspicious, but not as much as they did when they first walked in. Yup. Mindy might be an expert assassin, but when it came to sex and sexual activities she was about as experienced as Dave and I were when we first became vigilantes.

Just then Lacey and Ava came in; both of them were in wheelchairs. Neither of them had any broken bones, but Mother Russia and Genghis Carnage certainly didn't hold back from giving them multiple cuts and bruises either.

"What did we miss?" Ava asked.

"These two were about fuck right in front of me!" I yelled.

"Oooh, can we watch?" Lacey snickered and so did Ava.

"NO!" Dave, Mindy, and I yelled.

"We were just fucking with the three of you," Lacey laughed.

"Marcus will be here shortly. Police business," Mindy said.

"We know, we gave him a piece of our mind... about your extracurricular activities," Ava said and Lacey nodded.

"What extracurricular activities?" Mindy asked, grinning mirthlessly as she pulled up a couple of chairs for herself and Dave.

"You know what I mean?" Lacey stated blandly. "Your Hotel-Golf activities."

"I'm guessing you didn't have much more success than me or Dave had." I said, without much humor.

"Oh I don't know about that," Ava stated with a grin. "We were arguing for nearly an hour. He kept trying to point out that we were lucky to be alive and not killed by those crooks; then told us quite bluntly that if we weren't over eighteen he'd telling our parents what we up to. And, we kept pointing out that it was only due to your training," Ava looked pointed at Mindy, "that kept us from being killed."

Lacey nodded in agreement. "In addition to the fact that we might not have even been made inmates of this 'prison' if you'd been with us and those ten cops would still be alive." Lacey was silent for a moment. "I have to admit Hotel-Golf, your presence and shoot to kill policy would have really helped."

I glanced at Mindy and could see her glumly nodding in agreement. "Probably," she mumbled.

Marcus walked in a moment later, announcing his presence by knocking in the open door. I could clearly see his NYPD badge on his belt and bulge under his jacket about where his pistol would be if stored in a shoulder holster. Yep, definitely police business. At least that was the impression he was trying to give the hospital. He looked all five of us over and sighed, though I did notice his eyes kept lingering back to Mindy and Dave. I couldn't help but wonder if he'd noticed they kept having stop themselves from holding hands, or that they kept gazing lustily at each other. "What did the two of you do to your necks?"

I blinked. _'Shit'_ I thought. How did I miss that? They'd given each other hickeys.

"Nothing," Dave and Mindy answered in unison. They both shared a knowing glance.

Okay, I thought. Time for round three of the Let Mindy be Hit-Girl campaign. "You have to let Mindy be Hit-Girl again, Detective Williams." I used his title to get his full attention. "As you can see we tried taking down those cunts, and failed miserably."

"I can't," Marcus stated. "That's my job."

"What?" I said incredulously. "You Blue Bloods are not equipped to deal with them. Maybe, the Emergency Services Unit could, but that's only if they disregard the rules."

"Look, you know from your Criminal Justice classes why we have those rules-" Marcus began.

"If I've learned anything from my time both in those classes and as a superhero," I said cutting him off. "It's that those rules are waste of of time. There's only one way to deal with these motherfuckers. And that's to let Hit-Girl off her leash."

Seated in her chair, I could see Mindy frowning. "Fuck it," she stated. "I am going back out there."

Marcus snapped his gaze back on his ward. "Mindy, you promised."

"Well," she stated determinedly. "It's a promise I can't keep."

Marcus sighed. I could see in the realization that he'd failed in his quest to drive her fathers upbringing out of her. "I'm just looking out for what's best for you. Your only fifteen-"

It was Mindy's turn to cut him off. "Marcus, listen to me for once. You were right when you said that my father took away my childhood – as did Frank D'Amico." She paused, took a breath, then resumed. "But, I'm not sure that was a bad thing. My father gave me something better in a return; a gift: the ability to right the wrongs in this city and to do good."

"Mindy..." Marcus said, then let his voice trail off.

"Look," Mindy resumed again. I watched as she and Dave took each others hand. Dave was giving her his unconditional support. Marcus's eyes widened at the gesture and I was pretty sure he was beginning to do the math. "I know you see me as this little girl. But, the truth is – as Angelina already told you – I'm not. I don't need to spend the next four years trying to find out who I am, because I already know: I'm Hit-Girl."

"Fine," Marcus sighed, raising his hand in surrender. "You can resume your 'extracurricular activities' as Lacey put it." He paused. "But, if I'm being honest, I guess I'd already decided she could be Hotel-Golf again when I threw the swear jar at the kitchen wall that day." I couldn't help but grin. I knew he was referring to the day me and Dave had spoken up on her behalf. "I think I was just waiting for her to say what she just said."

"He did throw it." Mindy said grinning, "Quite hard as well. You should have heard the smash of the glass."

"However," Marcus stated, getting serious again. "I do have conditions I expect you to meet: You don't go out alone – we Blue Bloods have partners for a reason, you don't cut class; unless its an emergency since I do want you to have something other than 'vigilante' on your résumé. And, I want to know when you are 'on duty' so I can try and run interference for you."

"I can guarantee she won't be going out alone," Dave supplied with certainty as he squeezed her hand.

I grinned as I watched Marcus watching them. His eyes nearly burst out their sockets as he saw them lean towards each other and kiss. It wasn't just a peck either, but a kiss full of passion and unconditional love.

"What next?" Marcus muttered as Dave and Mindy broke their kiss and looked at him. Next thing I knew Marcus actually swore. He'd done the math and realized he was looking at two people in love. He looked at Lacey, Ava and myself. "You know?" Marcus collapsed dejectedly into the nearest empty chair.

I nodded. "We're girls. I knew the second Dave and Mindy walked in." I neglected to tell him they'd been having sex. But if he was smart...

"How long?" Marcus asked, sounding like someone had died.

"The night I didn't come home," Mindy said dreamily. I smirked inwardly. That would be the same night Mindy gave Dave her virginity. Her voice grew slightly annoyed. "The same night I was date ditched."

"So two days then," Marcus stated. I watched him study Mindy and Dave, taking in their expressions. And their behavior. He started to say something, then stopped and tried again. "I'm guessing there's no stopping the two of you taking this further. And, I'd be a fool to try." He paused again, clearly trying to figure out how he wanted to put it.

I took the chance to look at Lacey and Ava. They just nodded. This was it, the moment Marcus would loose her completely, or start the relationship he should have started two years ago.

"Mindy," Marcus said. "I've seen that expression on your face before. Your mother wore it whenever she looked at your father. And, there was no stopping those two either. I know, because your grandfather on your mom's side tried."

Mindy blinked. This was obviously news to her. Marcus resumed his story. "She never spoke to him again and your parents eloped."

I wondered who's idea it was to elope. Mindy's dad, or her mothers.

"Really?" Mindy asked. She was probably trying to picture her dad running away, and failing. I know I certainly couldn't imagine Big Daddy ever running away.

"Really," Marcus nodded, before looking at Dave. His voice went deathly serious. "I'll just say this to you. If you hurt her in any way, or knock her up before she's eighteen, I'll make sure you have a cell mate that makes Charles Manson look like a fucking saint. Got it? Because I'm sure that's what Damon would want."

"Yes, sir," Dave gulped.

"Oh, and I don't want to hear any 'fucking' noises under my roof," Marcus added, looking Mindy up and down much as I had. "At least when I'm in the house. And, you had better be wearing 'armor'."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Mindy shot back, good naturedly. "That's what Dave's place and my safe-houses are for. And before you ask, Dave and I have already had this same conversation with his dad after he caught us nude and intertwined in Dave's bed and our assets on full display. And, yes I am on the pill; been taking it since my first period." Dave just looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lacey, Ava and I sniggered loudly. Marcus let out a groan, the realization that Mindy was most definitely not a little girl any more was hitting him like a sledgehammer.

A few moments, silence reigned. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Marcus asked, realizing he knew he was going to get no police work done right now.

"Actually," Mindy said thoughtfully. I realized this was probably the first time she'd been truthful about her extracurricular activities with Marcus. "Dave and I have a few errands to do, including picking up Eisenhower from Angelina's place. She'll be staying with us for the foreseeable future, so if you could do me a big favor and buy a couple of large dog bowls on the way home. I'll buy a couple for my main safe-house. And I'll be dropping by the house later to pick up my gear and Ducati. I'd rather they were at my headquarters."

"Ducati?" Marcus looked up sharply. I grinned. "Please don't tell me you have a motorbike?"

"Sorry," Mindy said grinning. I knew she wasn't sorry; not one fucking bit. "But, I won't lie to you. I do."

"You realize your under-age for driving?"

"Only for the next few months." Mindy answered. "I'll be sixteen then."

Marcus stood, and headed for the door. He was halfway through it, when he turned and looked at Mindy. He told her: "And button up. You're practically exposing yourself."

I snickered again, watching her redo those two buttons. I knew the minute Marcus was out the door, she be undoing them and probably another couple for good measure. I really don't know how he'd done it. But, Dave had turned Mindy into Horny-Girl.

"...And now I need a drink. If any of you need me, I'll be in the nearest bar. Getting drunk."

Mindy was out of her and by his side in an instant. "Not while you're carrying heat, you're not." She deftly reached into his jacket, pulling his piece out of his holster. I then watched as Mindy checked the safety and put it into a pocket in Dave's jacket.

Marcus resumed his journey down the hallway. Mindy was out of her chair and by his side in an instant. "Not while you're carrying heat, you're not." She deftly reached into his jacket, pulling his piece out of his holster. I then watched as Mindy checked the safety and put it into a pocket in Dave's jacket.  
Marcus resumed his journey down the hallway.

* * *

(Dave's POV)

After we were done visiting Angelina, Lacey, Ava, and Night Bitch, Mindy told me she had a surprise for me. I followed her to the parking lot where she showed me this pretty fucking awesome bike. It was a black Suzuki GSX-R1000.

"Sweet! Is that for me?!" I grinned as I walked over to it.

She nodded. "Yup, it actually used to be my daddy's. I didn't feel right riding it, so it's been sitting unused under a tarp in a storage locker for the past two years. Oh, and this is for you too." She handed me a box with green wrapping paper and a yellow bow on the top.

I opened the box and smiled. "Eskrima Sticks, cool."

Mindy grinned. "I had an anonymous contact named A make them to order. I'm glad you like them"

"Yeah, they're amazing." I said, holding up the box. Inside there was an extra stick with an attached shoulder strap, a short chain, and garrotte wire. The ends of the chain and wire, along with the stick were attached to silver screw caps.

"Like I said, they're highly customizable. You can turn them into nunchucks, a garrotte very capable of decapitation, or a bō staff like mine."

"Yeah, except these don't have blades."

Mindy smirked. "You might want to stand back a bit."

I did as told, taking some practice strikes with the sticks. "See the button on the hand-grip of each stick?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

Mindy's smirk widened a bit. "Press the buttons."

Once again, I did as told. There was a slight hissing sound as a shiny, spring-loaded, metal blade was released from each stick. I grinned and did some more swings. "Wait, how do you put them away?"

"Just press the button again," Mindy replied. I nodded and pressed it and the blades disappeared into the stick with another soft hiss.

"Mindy, thank you so much. I love them." I smiled and put them back in the box. I set the box on my bike seat and then hugged her. With my new weapons, I was more ready than ever to go kick some ass.

**A/N:** _I hope you all enjoyed this very long chapter! Another thing that I want to point out is that Chris and Angelina's date took place a few hours before she and Dave met Red Mist for the first time. Just thought I'd clear that up to avoid any confusion._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_Thanks again to all of you that reviewed, faved, and followed my story! Your feedback keeps me motivated so thank you!_

_**Yugioh13 – **__I'm glad you're enjoying my story. As you can see, Angelina and Chris's relationship has become more complicated, especially since he's going everything he can to make her suffer. Also, Dave and Mindy FTW! __**Ryuno chu – **__Yes, there will be two more flashbacks in this chapter__. And you're right, the flashback between Angelina and Chris was sad. His father's death really changed him a lot. He became more vicious, cold, and obsessive because of it._ _**MMPRFansince93 – **__Thank you so much! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. __** Guest 1 and Guest 2 – **__Well wait no longer, Chapter 9 is here! I'm glad you both like my story! __**Lana – **__He still loves her, but at the same time, he wants to fuck up her life. And I think Dave and Mindy have more chemistry as well plus they don't have to keep secrets from each other. The flashback between Angelina and Chris really reminds me of these lyrics from Decode by Paramore 'How did we get here? When I used to know you so well?' He used to be such a nice guy, but then he flipped a switch and became an asshole after Dave blew up his dad with a bazooka. __**Linaxx – **__The wait is over, hope you enjoy this chapter :D _

* * *

"_**I was blown away, what could I say?**_

_**It all seemed to make sense**_

_**You've taken away, everything**_

_**And I can't do without**_

_**I try to see the good in life**_

_**But good things in life are hard to find**_

_**We'll blow it away, blow it away**_

_**Can we make this something good?**_

_**Well I'll try to do it right this time around, let's start over**_

_**I'll try to do it right this time around, it's not over**_

_**'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground**_

_**This love is killing me but you're the only one, it's not over**_

_**Taken all I could take, and I cannot wait**_

_**We're wasting too much time**_

_**Being strong, holding on**_

_**Can't let it bring us down**_

_**My life with you means everything**_

_**So I won't give up that easily**_

_**I'll blow it away, blow it away**_

_**Can we make this something good?**_

_**'Cause it's all misunderstood**_

_**Well I'll try to do it right this time around, let's start over**_

_**I'll try to do it right this time around, it's not over**_

_**'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground**_

_**This love is killing me but you're the only one, it's not over**_

_**We can't let this get away**_

_**Let it out, let it out**_

_**Don't get caught up in yourself**_

_**Let it o-o-o-o-o-o-out" – It's Not Over, Daughtry**_

* * *

_(Dave's POV)_

Thank you, Mindy," I said again, stepping away from hug. "I still can't believe you're giving me your father's bike..." I paused, thinking about what she'd just told me. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah," Mindy smirked. "I think I always knew it was destined to be yours. That's why I never felt comfortable riding it. Besides, I didn't want the bike to sit unused in that storage locker any longer than it had to be." Reaching into the back pocket of her jeans, she pulled out a familiar set of keys; they were the set of keys she used to gain entry to her safe-house and headquarters. Manipulating the keyring, Mindy removed and handed me two keys inscribed with Suzuki insignia.

"The keys?" I asked.

Mindy nodded, picking up the box containing my new Eskrima sticks. "If you unlock and remove the front seat, you'll find a few essentials in the storage compartment."

Inserting the key into the lock just below the seat, I turned it then lifted off the seat just as Mindy told me to do. Looking, inside, I spied a gleaming black helmet and pair of black gloves.

"That's all that's in there," Mindy explained. "As you can see, there's not much storage space. I've got your motorbike leathers and boots back at the safe-house." I frowned, feeling a little confused at how she managed to get all these things while being grounded. Interpreting my frown correctly, she resumed her explanation. "Before you ask, I ordered those after I started training you and the others. They arrived a few days before Marcus caught me. The sticks and bike, I was going to give you anyway; even if Marcus didn't let me go back out there."

Taking out the gloves and helmet, I put them on. Mindy handed the sticks back to me, and I placed the box in the now empty storage compartment. "So, where to first?" I asked, securing the front seat and pulling the key from the lock.

"Well," Mindy answered, reaching into the pink backpack she carried damn near everywhere. I think about the only time I didn't see her with it was when she sneaked into my room a couple nights back. She pulled out her purple motorbike helmet. "I wasn't lying when I told Marcus we needed to go back to my place. I do want to pick up my gear and Ducati. Then it's back to the safe-house."

I nodded. "I'd like to bring Marty by the safe-house." I stated thoughtfully. "He definitely needs your training and some other weapons besides that riot shield." My expression grimaced. "Only downside, is that it'll mean revealing your Hit-Girl identity."

"That's not the only fucking thing he needs," Mindy muttered. I already knew what she meant by that. "And it's better he learns my true identity in a controlled fashion. You do remember how you and Angelina reacted back when we first reacted."

I grinned under my helmet as I mounted the bike. "Yeah, I totally freaked out. Still, if I can get in shape, then so can he." Which was true in my opinion. I'd gone from just being a punching bag for Mindy to being buff. I could still remember Mindy going wide-eyed when she pulled off my t-shirt back at my house.

"Yeah, but it wasn't hard for you. I don't think you ever looked like a Pillsbury Doughboy," Mindy snickered as she got onto the back seat and placed her helmet upon her head.

Putting the key's in the ignition, I started the bike up. I smiled as I listened to the sound of the engine. It purred like a kitten. I glanced back at her as I felt her hands sneak round my waist, sending tingles of electricity up my spine. "You ready for this?"

"Are you?" Minder snickered. "Put the bike in 'Mobe B.' So long as the throttle stays below fifty percent, it'll operate on reduced power. Trust me, you don't want to use it on 'Mode A' until you're used to riding the bike."

Thumbing the mode selector, I followed her instructions. It didn't stop me messing with her though, as I twisted the throttle to full power a couple times and then back to idle. "Very funny," I heard her say straight faced. "Come on, let's go."

Kicking the kick stand up, I set the bike in motion and sped off. It didn't take that long to get to her place. The most surprising thing was that I actually recognized the street where she and Marcus lived. Katie, my ex, actually lived only a couple of blocks away. Once we'd entered the house, we quickly went upstairs to her room. Looking around, I could definitely tell this was a room occupied by a girl, given that the predominant colors were pink and purple. And, if that wasn't the big indicator, then the four-poster bed certainly was.

There was nothing visible that could possibly link Mindy to Hit-Girl. About the only thing could possibly connect her to Hit-Girl was a very familiar pink hard-shelled airline suitcase that sat in the corner of her room. It was the same case she'd used when infiltrating the D'Amico Building two years earlier. "Is that..." I asked, looking pointedly at the case.

"Good memory. And, yes it is." Mindy smiled, as she started going through thee drawers of her dresser, trying to decide what to wear. I watched, as she pulled out a pink addidas sports bra and more normal one that was also pink. "What do you think?" Mindy asked suddenly, pulling a couple of thigh length dresses and holding them up against herself. "This one?" The first was the purple dress she'd worn when she'd put down Brooke. She switched it for a blue satin strapless dress dress that I knew would draw attention to the shape of her breasts. "Or this one?"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing right now; Mindy Macready acting like those girls she despised. "Okay," I smirked, but did make a point of indicating the blue one. She, I knew, would look great in almost anything, but the blue one made her look all the more beautiful than she already was. "Who are you? And, what have you done with Mindy Macready?"

"The real Mindy," Mindy smirked. "You broke the her out of her tomboy shell. Which one?"

"The blue one." I told her.

She smiled, indicating for me to turn around. I did so, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and took the opportunity to pull out my phone. I dialled Marty, and he answered a few moments later. "Hey Marty," I asked. "You busy this afternoon? I was wondering if we could hang out. Maybe discusss this whole thing with 'The Motherfucker'?"

"Yeah," Marty responded. "Sure thing, dude. Where do you want to meet? Behind the bar?"

"No," I told him. "That place is compromised. Hang on a sec-" I turned my head to look at Mindy, and my jaw practically hit her bedroom floor. She was completely nude, and playing with herself. Her left hand was covering her left breast, and seemingly rubbing her nipple, while her right hand was downstairs by her shaved pussy. I could see a finger rubbing away at her exposed clit. My dick was growing hard; I could feel it pressing against the material of my boxers and jeans.

Mindy let out a soft moan, smiling at me as she did so. She started dancing seductively. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"You okay, Dave?" Marty was asking, his voice growing inquisitive. "Was that your 'new' girlfriend I just heard moaning? Dave?"

"Put him on speaker, and dump the phone on my bed." Mindy said seriously, despite the fact she was still playing with herself. I did so. "Meet us at..." Mindy spieled off an address that was short distance away from where thee safe-house actually was located.

"That's a few blocks away from Atomic Comics," I supplied helpfully as I found my voice again. "Meet us there in half an hour."

"No problem, I'll see you there in an hour." Marty answered as Mindy let out a louder moan. "Give you a bit of time to enjoy yourself with Mindy." I could hear the grin that was no doubt plastered across Marty's face.

"See you then," I said as picked up the phone, and hit the end call icon.

I looked back up at Mindy. "Thanks for the show, Horny-Girl. I'm pretty sure Marty thought I was fucking you as I was talking to him."

"Oh shut up," she smirked before our lips touched. "You know I love fucking about with people's minds."

I put my hands on Mindy's naked waist and pulled her against me as she deepened the kiss, adding her tongue to the mix. Her hands slowly made their way up my chest and I was vaguely aware of Mindy undoing buttons of my shirt and ripping it off of me. I groaned, as she proceeded to push my pants and underwear down as she gripped my dick in her hand and began to move her hand back and forth. As much as I wanted to do this with her right now, we had to go and get Marty.

"Mindy, we have to go and get Marty…" I breathed in between kisses.

"We've got an hour," Mindy breathed back at me. I kicked my sneakers off as I stepped out of my pants and underwear.

"True," I muttered. Marty did say to make it an hour and though he had sounded like he was laughing, I was pretty sure he was actually serious about that. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me," Mindy stated as she lay back on her bed, tossing my phone into the pile of my clothes. I noticed, she was literally lying with her legs hanging over the end of the bed. "Pound that dick into me. I need you to exorcise Horny-Girl out of me."

"You asked for it," I said, kneeling at the foot of her bed. I raised her legs, hanging them over my shoulders. Looking down at her, I positioned the head of my erect member against the slit of her sopping pussy and entered her. I smiled as I realized I didn't need the condoms now I knew she was on the pill. It was just as well, since I'd used my last one this morning behind Atomic Comics. Mindy's hands were gripping her quilt as I pushed my dick all the way in, filling her completely up. "Jesus Christ, your tight!" I groaned as began to slide back and forth; into and out of her.

Tight was an understatement. I could literally feel the walls of her vagina squeezing the hell out of my dick as her muscles rhythmically contracted and relaxed. A smile spread across my face; because of her toned physique, Mindy'd probably always be tight. She was moaning at every thrust and pouting at each withdrawal, and I watched as her breasts rocked with in time with my pounding. Her body was getting noticeably redder. Mine was as well as the heat built up in us both. "Oh God," Mindy moaned. "I'm about to cum. Pound that dick into me! Fill me with your spunk!"

Leaning forward, I started pounding into Mindy as hard as I could. I could hear the slapping noise as my balls kept smacking against her. Reaching forward, I groped her breasts and tweaked her visibly erect tits. She must really have been sensitive, because that simple action was enough to send Mindy over the edge and she began to cum. Her vaginal fluids were practically gushing as her body tensed up. The pressure was too much, even for me, and in an instant, I could feel my orgasm rushing through me as my spunk sprayed her insides.

I collapsed against her, letting her legs fall back to the bed as I felt her hand gently massaging the back of my head. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Mindy was saying over and over again. Looking up at her face, I could see her smiling.

"Now," I muttered. "If only we'd had time to do the passionate stuff."

Sitting up, Mindy climbed off her bed. I grinned as she did so, watching as our combined fluids dripped out of her and onto the floor. I pointed at the mess. "Marcus is going to love that." I told her sarcastically, as she fished out a simply pair of panties and pulled them on.

She looked at where I was pointing. "He can just live with it. Besides, you heard him. He didn't say we couldn't have sex here when he wasn't in." Reaching out for a pair of black jeans, she slipped into them as I started pulling my own clothes back on.

I glanced away from her as I reached for my shirt. When I looked up at her again, she wasn't topless any longer and was wearing the blue dress. "You're beautiful," I commented. "You know that, right?"

She smiled. "No, I'm not. I'm just a very sexy, very capable vigilante-assassin."

"You're also the most beautiful girl I know." I repeated.

"You think so," Mindy smiled at me. She turned serious a moment later as she asked me to pass her her backpack. I did so as she opened up her walk in cupboard and pulled out a black leather jacket and a purple scarf. She tossed both on the bed. A moment later, I saw her push aside all the clothes that were hanging up to reveal a chest of drawers pushed right up against the back of cupboard. This chest had no elegance to it at all and each drawer was padlocked. I knew what was in them; her Hit-Girl gear.

Opening it up, I watched as started pulling items out. First came her combination motorbike-combat boots, then her metallic silver-purple pants and jacket, followed closely by her cape and wig. She put all of the items in her backpack. Mindy grinned at me as she told me to join her.

I did so a moment later as she opened the third drawer down from the top. "You choose the skirt."

That was about all that was in them. Each one was neatly folded and obviously placed with extreme care. Each one was of basically the same design; the familiar purple tartan. As I cast my gaze from left to right, I noticed how they were of four basic lengths. There was the traditional knee length skirts that wouldn't have looked out of place at a Scottish Highland Games Show, then there was the mid-thigh length skirt I remembered from when we first met. At the extreme right, was the miniskirt I didn't want her wearing, but I did understand her reasoning. "I'll make a you compromise." I picked out the pleated skirt that was halfway between the mid-thigh length skirt and the miniskirt.

She smiled at me. "I knew you'd pick that one." She placed it in her now almost full backpack. There was probably only about enough space for her bike helmet.

"What about your utility belt and mask?" I asked.

Mindy grinned, reaching to the back of the drawer. She pulled out the aforementioned belt. "The mask is in my bike."

She re-secured the top drawers, then looked at me. "Fourth drawer contains a cellphone triggered incendiary device." I nodded, understanding what she telling me. If her secret identity was ever comprised, or if she believed it was, then all she'd have to do would be to call the phone in that drawer and the chest would go up in flames. Hopefully looking like an accident and destroying the contents.

Picking up her backpack, she grabbed her leather jacket and purple scarf, then we headed back downstairs. I saw a condolences card on the counter. I picked it up, opened it, and read it. "In memory of the fucking swear jar. Born September 2011, died September 2013," I tried to hold back a laugh but failed to do so.

Mindy laughed as she picked up my jacket and tossed it to me, pulling Marcus' gun out of the pocket. "I thought it was funny. Marcus didn't. He was acting kind of pissed off for the rest of the day when you and Angelina decided to 'join my fight.'" Walking round to the kitchen-side of the counter, she pulled up a safe from a drawer I couldn't see and put the gun in it. She turned the key, locking it and put it back where she found it. The key she hung up on a hook.

I chuckled a bit. "Oh, and speaking of Angelina. She texted me her apartment number and said that there's a key under the mat so we can go get Eisenhower. She also suggested getting a jar of Frankfurters for her. In Eisenhower's opinion, those are the next best thing to dicks."

Mindy grinned back at me. "Didn't know you spoke dog," she paused, "yeah, that's probably not a bad idea. Should allow her to warm up to me."

* * *

After picking up the pet supplies for Eisenhower, we headed off to the address where we'd arranged to meet Marty. As we pulled up next to him, I glanced over to Mindy and just shook my head. I could see her nod in agreement. Marty, was dressed much as he usually was except for the backpack he had on his back.

In typical fashion, he was leaning against the brick wall of a building and munching into an almost completely consumed greasy burger. Swallowing the last of it, he approached the two of us with a look of confusion on his face. He was saying something I couldn't quite make out between my helmet covered ears, the purr of the bike and the general bustle of the street.

I shut down the engine. "...thing I can help you with?" I heard Marty finish.

Grinning, I raised the helmet's visor before puling the helmet itself off and placed it on my lap. Beside me, on her purple Ducati 1198 Panigale, Mindy was doing the same thing. "Hey, Marty." I said casually. "Surprised?"

"Dave?" Marty stuttered after a moment. "Mindy?" He was gawking; looking over bikes in utter bewilderment. It was fairly obvious he'd never expected to see me on a motorbike. Mindy, maybe; but not me. I gave Mindy's bike a quick glance over. It was positioned in such a way that he couldn't see the Hit-Girl insignia on her bike's cowling. That was a relief, the last thing we needed was him freaking out on the street; at least about superhero stuff.

"In the flesh." I told him. Mindy just waved, giving him her winning smile. "So what do you think?"

"Holy shit!" Marty said, grinning back at me like a fucking maniac. "Those are amazing! That's a Ducati and Suzuki? Right?"

"Suzuki GSX R1000," I told him.

He looked over my shoulder at Mindy's bike as she casually covered the Hit-Girl insignia. "Ducati Eleven-Nine-Eight Panigale." She told him smiling.

"Holy shit," Marty said for the second time. "I've got to try and talk my parents into getting me one."

Mindy smirked. "You should ask them. Given they're attorneys, they can probably get you one for Christmas."

I chuckled at that. I seriously doubted his parents would oblige him that way. They might pay for the motorcycling lessons. But he'd have to fork out the eighteen thousand dollar price tag himself. "Hop on," I told him, patting the rear seat. "We've got supplies to drop off... somewhere. Then we've gotta go get Eisenhower from Angelina's apartment."

Marty got on and Mindy gave him the spare helmet she'd strapped to the back of her bike. "So," he asked thoughtfully. "Who's getting custody of her?"

Mindy smirked at him and Marty's eyes widened slightly and he looked at me. "Uhh, please tell me she doesn't know the command…."

I snickered a bit. "Oh yeah, she knows."

"Wonderful…" Marty sighed.

* * *

We headed back to the safe house to drop off our gear and supplies. Once we were inside, we led Marty down the short hallway to the door at the far end. Mindy stood there for a moment, hiding the security keypad behind her back. She looked at me, and nodded. I knew at once she leaving this mind fuck in my hands. Oh boy, I thought to myself.

"Marty," I stated casually just as Mindy and I had rehearsed. "What would you say, if I told you Mindy was Hit-Girl; the superhero who saved my ass in that webcast two years back?"

Marty laughed mirthlessly, raising an eyebrow. "I'd say you were fucking with me. There's no way she's that girl. That girl is like maybe eleven years old."

"Actually, she was thirteen," I told him as Mindy keyed in the access code; the date me and Angelina first met Mindy. I heard the door click as it automatically unlocked. It would stay that way for a couple minutes before relocking itself.

"This isn't a comic where the characters never age. As Dave – Kick-Ass – said that was two years ago. I'm fifteen now." Mindy smirked. "And, we're not fucking with you, Battle Guy." Mindy opened the door, gesturing for him to go in ahead of her.

He stepped in through the door and just stopped dead in his tracks s he took in the sight of the place. Mindy and I followed him in, closing the door behind us. "Oh...My... God!" Marty stated as his eyes widened in shock. He turned round slowly; first taking in the central and mostly empty training area and the pole with the human target poster that showed the ideal place to hit someone and cause the maximum amount of damage, then the weapons on the walls, wooden bars and the power cage where Mindy had initially spotted me when I'd started doing pull ups. Marty barely glanced at the kitchenette before he'd turned to face the door he'd entered through. "This place is unbelievable. It's like an above ground version of the Batbunker in 'The Dark Knight.'"

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my wallet and handed Mindy a ten dollar bill. She quickly pocketed it before Marty saw what we were doing.

Finally, his eyes came to rest on the Big Daddy Memorial and the dark suit of Batman-like armor mounted within the metal frame. Mindy and I both paused as Marty's head snapped back to the computer station and framed picture of Mindy's dad mounted on the wall above the two back-to-back iMacs. Marty glanced around the room a second time. This time, both Mindy and me noted that his eyes seemed to linger on the framed photos of herself and Damon in costume. "Oh... My... God" Marty started to ramble as his gaze rested upon me and Mindy. "I don't fucking believe it. I can't believe it! That was you saving my best friends life in that webcast. Fuck! It's so obvious now. I don' know how I didn't figure it out before. I mean the way you broke the Lunch-Money Bullies legs on your first day... you're near constant use of bad language well before anyone else in your grade starting talking that way-" Marty stopped dead as his eye's lingered on the memorial. "Was that..." Marty paused, his expression growing melancholy for a moment. "Your father. I mean your dad was Big Daddy, right?"

Mindy nodded, looking at the picture of her dad. "Yeah, he was..."

"He was a great man..." I told Marty. "He was the first genuine superhero. Not me or Mindy. It was her dad."

"I'm so sorry..." Marty told her sadly, as he watched her cross to the computer desk. Mindy pulled out a couple of comics from a drawer in the desk which she gave to him.

"You won't find these in Atomic Comics," Mindy explained as Marty flicked through the pages. "And they can't leave the safe-house."

"Yeah, I get that." Marty stated. He paused, as his grin suddenly returned to his face. "Wow! Your dad was way more badass than Batman. This is so fucking cool! It's like I'm with royalty, or something."

"Dude…" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Right, I'm sorry. Wrong time to be going all fanboy…" He looked back at the comic and grinned again. "This is so cool!"

"Hit-Girl." I stated looking at Mindy. I turned my gaze back on Marty and we both gave him a look that said 'Seriously?!' We both slapped him in the face from each side.

"Oww! Sorry!" Marty whined, rubbing his cheeks.

"Act like a bitch," Mindy and I said in unison. "Get slapped like a bitch."

Still rubbing his cheeks, Marty looked at us sheepishly. "I was freaking out there, wasn't I?"

Mindy grinned. "I think that was about a six-point-seven on the Freak Out Scale." She looked at me. "I've seen worse."

"Really?" Marty asked, crossing over to the computer workstation.

"You should have seen mine and Angelina's reaction." I put in as he walked up to a portion of the wall that mounted various knives and other bladed objects. I lifted three of Mindy's throwing knives, and walking into the center of the training area. Remembering Mindy's instructions on their use, I threw them at the wooden backed target poster. Two of them embedded themselves in the poster, striking the heart and stomach; the third knife hit the right eye butt first and bounced off. "Damn," I swore. "Really thought I had all three in the bag there."

"Bad?" Marty asked, watching as Mindy reached into her backpack and began pulling out the pet care supplies.

"Apocalyptic." Mindy told him. She looked at the target board. "You're definitely improving, Dave."

"I still need to be better," I stated matter-of-factly.

Mindy grinned. "Yup. But, at least you destroyed his depth perception. If that had been a real person, you'd still have destroyed that eye."

Marty nodded, putting the two comics down on the surface of the computer station. "So, what's the plan?" Marty asked suddenly. At our questioning glances, he explained. "I mean, you didn't just bring me here to watch me freak out..." Marty let his voice trail off as he pulled up a chair by the computer desk.

"No," I answered, retrieving the knifes and pulling up a chair himself. Mindy he saw, had disappeared into one of the safe-house's other rooms. "If you're really wanting to do this," Dave gestured around him at the various crime-fighting and assassination equipment, "superhero gig. Then you need to be properly trained and equipped."

"But the Colonel?" Marty asked as Mindy re-emerged from the room she'd been in. In her hands, were two boxes. One being noticeably larger than the other.

"What Sal Bertolini – Colonel Stars and Stripes – taught you," Mindy explained, "While useful, was just beginners league. Me and Dave; we're in the NFL."

What?" I blinked upon hearing that. "I thought I was playing Pee-wee."

"Not any more," Mindy smirked. "Only someone playing at NFL level could tag me in Paintball or put down those muggers in that parking lot near Atomic Comics while dressed wrong." She handed me the boxes. The smaller one, I could see were the motorcycle boots. "The boots are the men's version of mine." I nodded, opening the box up and pulling out the boots; like Mindy's boots, these too were black. Putting them aside for the moment, I opened the larger unmarked box. Inside, I found my motorbike leathers; customized motorbike leathers.

"Sweet," Marty muttered looking over my shoulder. The leathers, I saw consisted of a jacket and pants. They were green, just like my Kick-Ass costume and featured the same design of yellow piping. When worn together, it would be like I was wearing a tougher version of my wetsuit.

"The jacket and pants are lined with Kevlar," Mindy explained to me. "They're also reversible. Your kick-Ass design on the outside, while the inside is generic black."

I could see she was right. Reversing the two garments, I put them and switched the sneakers on my feet for the boots. Everything fit perfectly.

Still sitting beside me, Marty just stared. It was, I thought, like he was seeing someone for the very first time.

"Come on," Mindy said smiling. "Lets go get Eisenhower."

* * *

We hailed a cab to Angelina's place. Once we got there, we walked upstairs and down the hall to her apartment. Mindy reached under the mat and took the key out.

"Mindy, whatever you do please don't say Schwanz," Marty gulped.

"I dunno, I think it would be really funny if I did," Mindy taunted, unlocking the door.

"Mindy, I swear to God, if you say Schwanz I'll make you listen to Union J for an hour!" I growled.

Mindy began to make gagging gestures and mimed being sick. "Okaay, okay. I won't say 'Schwantz!' Fucking pussies," she huffed and opened the door.

Eisenhower seemed to take an immediate liking to Mindy. I watched her pet and play with her for a while, and I couldn't help but grin as I imagined Hit Girl laying into some crooks, and then, when there's one crook she can't get, and she'd yell 'SCHWANZ!'

* * *

We went back to the safe-house after that to train. I began to do some pull ups as Mindy looked at Marty. "Alright, starting right fucking now, no more sweets," she said bluntly.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No, I'm not."

"Listen to her. Remember what I looked like two years ago? Look at me now," I said.

Marty sighed. "Guess it's time to start listening to my parents about cutting down on those donuts."

"That would be a good fucking start. As well as several other things I've seen what you eat." Mindy handed a list of things he could and couldn't eat. I hopped off the bar and looked at the list. Basically, Marty was only allowed to eat to eat liver, lean meat (no fat), and a fuck lot of rabbit food. He wasn't allowed to eat chocolate, donuts, burgers from street vendors, etc.

Mindy tried to train Marty, but like me, it wasn't easy at first. She had to spot him as she did with me. She then decided to have him train with firearms.

"Are you sure about this?" Marty gulped as he held the gun up.

Mindy nodded. "Of course. You're gonna need more weapons then just that shield. Besides, shooting a firearm is not that hard. It's like a camera, you just point… " She paused and lifted his hands so that he was pointing the gun at the target, "and shoot."

Marty pulled the trigger and fired a few rounds, none of them hit the target but he didn't do that bad. "Man, I did terrible…" He chuckled nervously as he stared at the target.

"You just need more practice, it'll come to you," Mindy shrugged.

"Well, since my costume was inspired by Captain America….. Do you think you could make some flying discs for me to throw?"

Mindy smirked. "Yeah, I can arrange that."

After that, we all sat down on the floor and began to discuss other things. "So Frank D'Amico was Chris's dad and now Chris wants revenge because you blew up his dad with a bazooka?" Marty asked.

"Hey, he deserved it. He was about two seconds away from making Mindy's brains into a Jackson Pollock!" I retorted.

"Thanks for the reminder, Dave," Mindy rolled her eyes.

I smiled sheepishly at her before sighing. "So what do we do about Angelina and Chris?"

"We have to keep them as far away from one another as possible. So that they only encounter each other as Knockout and The Motherfucker," Mindy stated.

"Is it just me, or do those two have one fucked up relationship," Marty said.

I nodded. "Couldn't agree with you more. We also have to make sure that Angelina doesn't find out what we're doing."

"Well, Chris won't be calling her anytime soon," Mindy said mischievously

I blinked a bit "What did you do?"

"I hacked into his phone so that whenever he calls her, he gets diverted to a random phone sex hotline."

Marty and I couldn't help but snicker. "Is there any way for us to listen in?"

Mindy nodded and pulled out a small radio, "Yup. We can listen in whenever he tries to call her..." She then set it down and then looked at me, "Dave I think you should apologize to your dad…"

"I'd rather not," I scoffed.

"Dave, he's your dad and whether you like it or not, he's all you have. I'm sure if you just talk to him; he'll understand that all you're trying to do is make the world a better place…."

I nodded and sighed, Mindy had a point. As much as I hated to admit it, I really needed to talk to my Dad. "Alright, well let's go them."

* * *

Once we left the safe house, Marty headed home and Mindy and I got on our bikes and headed back to my place. The cops and a whole bunch of people were at my house. What the fuck was going on. Then I saw my dad being led out of the house by the police, in handcuffs. "Dad? Whoa, whoa, that's my dad!" I said trying to push past a cop.

"Your dad's Kick Ass? Yeah, he just gave himself up," a kid next to me said.

"You don't understand! He was only doing this to protect me! Dad! Dad!" I yelled. Mindy grabbed my arm and tried to hold me back. She whispered something along the lines of "Come on, we'll go see him tomorrow and I'll talk to Marcus."

I stared at her for a few seconds and then looked back. The cop car had already started to drive away. All I could do at this point was to listen to Mindy and go see my dad first thing in the morning.

* * *

Mindy and I took a cab to the station the next day. I didn't waste any time asking my dad questions once we got inside. "What the hell were you thinking?!" I barked.

"Yeah, I could ask you the same thing," he replied.

"I can't believe you lied to them!"

"I wasn't about to do nothing while you went to jail!"

"I chose this; you should let me deal with the consequences. I thought you wanted me to grow up," I whispered.

"Yeah well, when you get a kid of your own one day you'll understand," he said firmly.

I sighed and looked at Mindy. "Mindy, there has to be something Marcus can do…"

She nodded and took out her phone. "I'll go call him. I'm sure he can work something out…" She walked off and I looked back at my dad.

"Look, I spoke to my attorney. They've gotta let me out by tomorrow. No actual crime was committed," he pointed out.

"There are people out there looking to kill Kick Ass," I hissed.

He bit his lip. "Well, the cops are out there looking for him. Look, I'm not gonna make you promise to stop being Kick Ass because I know you can't. Just promise me that you won't do anything rash, you hear me?"

"I promise," I replied. Although, it would be very hard for me to continue being Kick Ass since the police were arresting all costumed vigilantes.

Mindy returned and looked at my dad. "I talked to Marcus. He said the best he could do is to get you moved to a different precinct…"

"I understand. I'll only be in here one more night anyway. Are you… a um…."

"Superhero too? Yeah, Dave and I have saved each other's lives. We didn't meet at school; we met when I saved his life from a gang of drug dealers."

"…. Just promise me you'll take care of him alright? According to the news, the cops are really hell bent on putting an end to all superhero activity."

"I promise, Mr. Lizewski. Oh, and be on guard, not all cops can be trusted."

* * *

(Chris's POV)

"Hey! Get the kid a Frappuccino, then put his punk ass back to work." I told Genghis Carnage and smirked. This idiot just told me everything a needed to know. Mr. Lizewski was not only Kick Ass's dad, but apparently, Angelina was pretty close to him also. Speaking of Angelina…

"Heh, I think I'll see how Knockout is doing," I grinned as I took my phone out of my pocket.

"That bitch is still alive?! What the fuck?! I threw her out the window! Who is she? Michael – Fucking - Myers?!" Tumor scoffed.

"Shut up!" I barked as I dialed her number and pressed the 'speaker phone' button. "Hey babe, how you feelin? Is Knockout still 'knocked down?'" I taunted, knowing that I was once again getting under her skin.

"Hi there baby, have anything that you want to 'get off' your mind?" What the fuck?! That's not Angelina's voice!

"... Who the fuck is this?!" I yelled into the receiver.

"I'm Sensation," another girl said.

"And I'm Heavenly. We'll do whatever you want. We don't wanna 'jerk' you around," the first girl said and they both giggled.

I quickly hung up and made sure I dialed the right number. Turns out I did. WHAT THE HELL?! I redialed and hoped to God that I wouldn't get put through to another phone sex number.

"Hello hot stuff, thank you for calling 1-800 Horny," a girl said seductively.

"I'm not in the fucking mood, slut!" I yelled before hanging up again, "What the fuck?! AT&T must hate me!"

Black Death sniggered. "Everyone but us hates you."

"Hey, do you think you could write that number down for me?" Tumor asked.

"No! Goddammit, just get me another phone!"

* * *

(Mindy's POV)

After going back to Dave's place, we decided to listen in on Chris's convo. Turns out, he did get put through to a phone sex line with we could help but laugh our asses off the whole time.

"Guess Chris doesn't have anything to 'get off his mind," Dave said in between laughs.

I snickered. "He was being a little bitch about it."

"Well, Marty should be released tomorrow along with my dad. I think we call him and tell him to come over so we can discuss Chris and his army."

"Sounds like a plan."

Marty was released the next day and of course, he agreed to come over. "Good thing my dad is a really good lawyer. I don't think my beautiful ass would last too long in prison," Marty chuckled.

Dave and I chuckled as well and then Dave's phone started ringing. "That's weird, Chris just texted me a picture."

Marty blinked a bit. "Why would he do that?"

Dave started at the screen for a few seconds and his eyes widened. He dropped his phone, sunk to the ground, and started to cry. I quickly picked up his phone and Marty and I stared at the screen. The picture was of Mr. Lizewski's dead body. I could feel the tears rushing down my cheeks as I just stared at it, not saying a word...

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_I'm so proud of you babydoll. Are you okay?" Daddy croaked, trying his best to smile._

_I nodded, "Uh huh. Getting shot daddy, it hurt a lot more then when you did it."_

"_That's because I used low velocity rounds child, he let out a painful laugh._

_I smiled a bit. "You're the kindest daddy in the whole world," I whispered._

"_I know. I love you…"_

_I couldn't hold back my tears as I put my hand on his shoulder. "I love you too, daddy. I love you too, daddy. Sleep tight," I kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes._

*Flashback Ends*

Although I barely knew Mr. Lizewski, I still liked him and I could see where Dave got most of his wisdom and personality from. I wonder if Dave blamed me for his father's death. I mean, I did blame him and Angelina for my daddy's death and never apologized to them for it. Right now though the only thing I could do was try to comfort him. I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around him, as did Marty.

* * *

(Angelina's POV)

I sighed once I saw the news, the police cracking down on costumed vigilantes. The only reason why Night Bitch, Ava, Lacey, and I hadn't been arrested was because we were seen as victims. And to top it all off, Dave texted me and told me that his dad had been arrested because he told the police that he was Kick Ass. Things were out of control. The only good news I heard all day was that Mindy texted me and told me that Marcus could move Dave's dad to a different precinct.

I picked up my phone and decided to log onto my myspace. I froze and bit my lip once I browsed all of the old messages from Chris, when he was Red Mist….

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Just when he was about ready to drive off, I leaned across the seat and kissed him on the lips. When I pulled away, I could see a blush creeping across his cheeks and believe me, he wasn't the only one who was blushing. I looked down at the floor, still trying to register what just happened._

_I looked at him again and he held my gaze. Oh damn it to hell. I leaned forward and kissed him again. This time it wasn't just a short kiss. It was rough, heated, wild, and as much as I hated to admit it, it was really turning me on._

_Red Mist took the keys out of the ignition and I climbed into the back with him on top of me, not once did we break the kiss. He lightly tugged on my wig and I pulled away and shook my head. "Whoa there Misty, the mask and wig stay on, got it?"_

"_Got it," he replied quickly before slamming his lips onto mine again. I could just hear my conscience and Dave's voice screaming at me to pull away. Ugh just get the fuck out of my head and let me enjoy this Goddammit! _

_Red Mist broke the kiss and his lips found my neck and lavished it with kisses. I breathed heavily and tilted my head back. He started tugging on the front of my corset. I already knew he was eager to get it off. _

"_You have to untie it from the back," I told him. He nodded and went for it. Once he was done unfastening it , he pulled it over my head and gazed at me. "You are so…. amazing," he breathed. He then turned around pulled something out of his glove compartment, a box of condoms._

_Wait a minute, I barely knew Red Mist and now I was about five seconds away from fucking him in the back seat?! I still loved Chris for fucks sake! Maybe I was only making out with Red Mist because I was still hurting from the breakup and wanted to make the pain go away. However, the pain didn't go away, in fact, this only made it worse._

_Red Mist looked at me and blinked a bit. He must've noticed how guilty and upset I looked. "Are you okay?"_

_I sighed. "Red Mist, I can't do this. You're great, okay? You're awesome, kind, and confident. And I'm really sorry…" What else could I say?_

_He just nodded. "I understand, Knockout. When I first saw you on T.V, I thought you were amazing. You're the first female real-life superhero. You're beautiful and you can kick some ass."_

"_Well tonight, I got my ass kicked," I snickered a bit._

"_Hey, sometimes heroes get knocked down. But then they get up and come back swinging."_

"_Yeah, you're right," I put my corset on and he climbed into the driver's seat and I got back into the passenger's seat._

*Flashback Ends*

My phone started ringing and the words 'New Picture Mail' appeared on the screen. I didn't know who sent me the picture but I opened it anyway. My eyes widened in terror once I saw the picture of Mr. Lizewski's dead body.

I let out a loud, ear shattering scream as I dropped my phone. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I kept on screaming and thrashing. Some of the hospital staff and even security came in and tried to calm me down. I saw one of the security guards pick up my phone. He must've seen the pic because he tried to soothe me. Nothing he or any of them said or did would help. My world had come crashing down. I already knew who sent me the picture. The only thing I wanted right now was payback. I wanted Chris - fucking - D'Amico's blood on my hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_Thanks again for all of your fantastic reviews and feedback. I really, really appreciate all of the love and support my story is getting and I'm really glad you're all enjoying it! I also wanted to let you guys know that I found a better picture of Angelina's costume so for those who are interested in seeing what it looks like up close, the link to it is on my profile._

_**Yugioh13 – **__Well you know Mindy, she loves fucking with people and Chris happens to be one of those people XD I'm glad you liked the flashback as well, just goes to show how good Angelina and Chris were together, before everything went downhill anyway. Mr. Lizewski's death was really sad and it sucks that Dave didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him. __**Ryuno chu – **__As you can see, things just went from bad, to worse. The final battle will make up for that though. __**MMPRFansince93 – **__Well wait no longer, the final battle is in this chapter, well half of it is anyway. The last half will be in the next chapter. Enjoy! __**Lana – **__Glad you like the pairing of Dave and Mindy as much as I do. :D But in all seriousness, Chris is not going to kill Angelina's family as well. I was actually debating on whether I should have him kill her parents or not a few months ago and I ended up deciding not to do it. If you think about, Lacey and Ava getting hurt worked out in his favor because Angelina cares about them as well. Also, I do plan on changing the ending. The shark tank is still in the evil lair but I'm not gonna have Chris lose his legs and his dick. Even though he's been a real asshole, I'm not gonna be that cruel to him. Also if you haven't read them already issues 2 and 3 of Kick Ass 3 are up on You Tube if you want to read them and issue 4 should be up soon since it just came out a few days ago. **Guest - **I'm glad like my story, hope you enjoy chapter 10 :) _

* * *

"_**Take me, I'm alive**_

_**Never was a girl with a wicked mind**_

_**But everything looks better**_

_**When the sun goes down**_

_**I had everything**_

_**Opportunities for eternity**_

_**And I could belong to the night**_

_**Your eyes, your eyes**_

_**I can see in your eyes, your eyes**_

_**You make me wanna die**_

_**I'll never be good enough**_

_**You make me wanna die**_

_**And everything you love**_

_**Will burn up in the light**_

_**And every time**_

_**I look inside your eyes**_

_**You make me wanna die**_

_**Taste me, drink my soul**_

_**Show me all the things**_

_**That I shouldn't know**_

_**And there's a blue moon on the rise**_

_**I had everything**_

_**Opportunities for eternity**_

_**And I could belong to the night**_

_**Your eyes, your eyes**_

_**I can see in your eyes, your eyes**_

_**Everything in your eyes, your eyes**_

_**You make me wanna die**_

_**I'll never be good enough**_

_**You make me wanna die**_

_**And everything you love**_

_**Will burn up in the light**_

_**And every time**_

_**I look inside your eyes**_

_**(Burning in the light)**_

_**Make me wanna die" – Make Me Wanna Die, The Pretty Reckless**_

* * *

_(3__RD__ PERSON POV)_

Looking at the dead body of James Lizewski, Marcus felt like banging his head against the metal bars of the detention cell. All he could think of was the fact that he was going to have to tell Mindy he'd got to his old precinct too late. He felt like he'd failed her, and in doing so failed her boyfriend. He looked up at the corner of the cell where the CCTV camera was positioned, noting the red light that indicated it was recording was off. He glanced at the other cameras; their indicators were dark as well. The wires didn't look damaged. Someone had deliberately switched them off. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit! Fucking idiotic cunts."

Turning around, he stormed up to the counter where there should have been at least two of the station's cops on duty. Instead it was occupied by two of the Emergency Services Unit guys in full tactical gear, MP5s held at the ready. "I want this place on fucking lock down! As of this moment, every cop assigned here is under arrest; suspicion of or conspiracy to commit murder – Gigante first." he told them. "Have dispatch recall all units that are out on patrol. Arrest them when they arrive."

"Yes, sir," the senior ESU officer nodded.

"I'll be outside," he told them. "I've got a call to make."

Stepping outside, he swore again. It was a fucking media circus. Beyond the armoured ESU vehicles with their flashing lights and the yellow police crime scene tape, he could see reporter after reporter; Each one held a microphone and several more either had a photography or video camera. Lifting the tape, he exited the unusual crime scene. This was a bad day for the police department; he didn't think an entire precinct had ever been classified as a crime scene.

As he passed the reporters, several shoved their mikes in his face along with a couple cameras as they spotted his Detective badge and started asking questions. "Detective, what can you tell us...?", "Is it true a suspect was murdered...?", "With murders happening inside...?"

Something snapped in him, as he felt his rage suddenly build up. Reaching out, he grabbed the nearest camera and threw it at the ground. It made a nice cracking noise as the sudden shock destroyed its no doubt expensive electronics. "Fuck off!" he growled. "I've got to tell my kid I'm going to be home late."

Leaving the idiots behind, he walked over to his SUV and climbed in shutting the door. "Fuck!" he shouted at no one as he reached into his pocket for his phone. He dialled Mindy. "Hey Mindy," he tried to say pleasantly after she picked up.

In the background, he thought he could hear a television and what sounded like his own voice swearing at the reporters. Oh crap, Marcus thought to himself. She's going to make a witty comment and its my fault this time.

"Hey Marcus," Mindy was snickering. "Ten Dollars, Jar." She snickered again. "Loved your press statement."

"Oh shut up." Marcus half growled at her, fully aware he was beginning to sound just like the way he didn't want her to speak. "Where are you? Is Dave with you?"

"What do you fucking think?" Mindy shot back. Yes, she was definitely pissed. "Yeah I'm with him at his place right now. One of his friends was here earlier, but he had to head home early. Did you really think I was going to leave him alone right now?"

Marcus shook his head, despite the fact he knew Mindy couldn't see it. "No, I suppose not," he answered, sighing. "How's he holding up?" Marcus asked, genuinely concerned.

"About the same as me when daddy died," Mindy answered thoughtfully. Listening to her voice, Marcus got the distinct impression she wasn't just thinking of Dave's dad, but her own as well. "Devastated, Marcus. His father was the only family he had left..."

Marcus sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Grab a cab and take him home. He can stay with us tonight... Just tonight." Marcus stated, not particularly liking the idea. "Assuming there's no post mortem, the funeral should be in one week. I'll cover the funeral arrangements and security myself. Bet you'd love a ride in one of the police limos."

"No Marcus," Mindy said angrily. "Not just tonight. I highly fucking doubt he wants to be in that house alone right now. You do remember what I was like after daddy was killed."

Marcus sighed. "Well discuss his living arrangements when I get home. Order yourselves a pizza or something. I doubt he's feeling very hungry, but..."

"Fine," Mindy huffed. "And I'll charge the pizza to your credit card."

* * *

_(Mindy's POV)_

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Mindy," Dave said, smiling sadly. Looking into his eyes, I could easily see just how red rimmed they were. I mentally shook my head, quite glad at that moment that that I'd put my foot down. He looked about two seconds away from just breaking down. "I don't think I could handle staying at my house right now."

I grinned. "Like I was going to let be alone right now. I meant every word I said to Marcus."

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Dave looked around and rubbed his neck a bit. He was, I knew taking in this part of house for the first time. His eyes trailed over the few photos that were up on the wall by the kitchen clock of Marcus and my dad in uniform. Obviously taken before he'd been set up. "So uh, where exactly will I be sleeping?" Dave asked. I just gave him a look that just said where do you think. "I mean I doubt Marcus will want us in..." he lit his voice trail off.

"...my bed?" I quirked a brow at him, smiling lewdly. "That's exactly where you'll be sleeping."

I leaned down at the recycling cupboard, feeling the blouse I was wearing ride up my back a little as my pants rode down. Opening the cupboard, I pulled out the largest jar I could see. I hoped he'd notice the thong I was wearing. It wasn't exactly comfortable, with that thick bit of cloth rammed up between my butt cheeks, but if it got his mind off his father... "Really? I was figuring he'd want as much distance between us at night as possible with us under the same roof."

"That's exactly what he does want," I stated placing the jar on the table. I fixed my pants as I sat down facing Dave and opened the pizza box. I placed a couple of slices on my plate and put a second plate in front of Dave. "He'll just have to fucking deal with it," I huffed. "Eat it." I ordered.

"I'm not that hungry," Dave remarked. He then tried to change the subject as he indicated the jar. "You're really going to make him..."

"Oh yes," I smirked. "I won't be as strict as him. But, I want my money back." I turned the subject back on Dave's appetite. Marcus was right when he said that Dave wasn't feeling very hungry. But I knew he had to eat, otherwise he'd end up crashing when the adrenaline finally left his system. "Start eating," I told him again. He still didn't pick the pizza slice on his plate. I scowled at him, and put on my Hit-Girl voice. Marcus had told me I might have to force him to do so. "Do you really want me to force it down your fucking throat. Now, EAT IT!"

"... Fine," Dave stated, reluctantly taking a bite. He then wolfed the whole thing down before burping.

I frowned, as I heard the front door opening and footsteps approach the kitchen. Instinctively, I tensed up as my slipped my right hand into the right pocket of my jeans for my old butterfly knife. I stood down a moment later as I realized it was Marcus.

"Good," Marcus said he entered the kitchen and glanced at Dave. "Slow down a bit. You'll make yourself sick." A moment later, his eyes caught sight of the jar. He rubbed his eyes as he sighed.

I held out the jar at him as I smirked. "You know the drill Marcus. Ten bucks..."

Dave smiled.

"No fucking way do I need that!" Marcus growled.

"You just made it twenty bucks," I glanced quickly at Dave. His hand was now covering his mouth, but I could still see the smile in his red-rimmed eyes. "And yes you do need it. You just swore live on TV. I wonder how many minors heard it?" Dave was now quite clearly silently laughing. Mindy smiled inwardly. Her little mission was working. She was managing to get his thoughts off of his dad. At least for the moment anyway. "Censors didn't even get the chance to bleep it out." I paused as I picked up the DVR disc that was sitting on the table. "I recorded it for posterity." I then proceed to place the disc in a holder and pocketed it inside my bra under the blouse. I grinned inwardly. There was no way he was going try and get it off me now.

Marcus groaned, as he pulled the requisite bank note from his wallet and shoved it in the jar. He mouthed at me, making sure Dave couldn't see it: "Nice acting. Managed to get a smile out of him. I'll get back from you in a week."

I mouthed right at him: "I'm not acting."

Fucking hilarious. His frown turned serious as he took a seat a grabbed a slice of pizza from the box. Marcus looked at Dave, really looked. I could tell he studying him, trying to get a reading on his mental state. Much as I'd been doing for most of the day. "Okay," he sighed. "He can stay a week. After that it's either back at his house or in one of 'your' places. And, he's going in the guest room."

"No fucking way, Marcus" I shook my head, putting my foot down. "He's staying my room! I made a promise to his dad to look out for him. That's one I have no fucking intention of breaking."

"There's no fucking way you two are sharing a bed," Marcus barked back at me. His voice grew a little softer as he glanced at Dave. He no doubt wasn't wanting to argue about him in front of Dave. Dave himself was just looking at the two of us. He was, I though, thinking that there was no way Marcus was going to win this argument. He was right of course. Marcus wasn't. "Your not breaking it. He is under this roof."

I huffed. "Fine! Set up the fold-up bed. That way Dave stays in my room and he's not in my fucking bed!"

Marcus sighed. He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Fuck it! I'll set it up – after I've eaten." He looked at Dave and he let all the anger drain from himself. "I feel like I've failed you too."

After we were done eating, Marcus headed upstairs and I could hear him struggling with the bed. I'd have gone up to help, but I really just wanted to hold Dave right now. He needed the comfort, and I was still pissed at him, kind of. And in any case, it wasn't as if he was gonna to need it...

As me and Dave settled back into the couch, we grinned suddenly as I heard Marcus swear. He was muttering about a strange stain near the edge of my bed. I silently wondered if he'd figure out what it was.

_Later..._

Up and in my room, me and Dave were dressed in our sleepwear as we had listen to Marcus give his 'talk.' I grinned as I took my eyes of Marcus and looked at Dave as he sat on the bed. I could see his eyes, looking a bit more normal now, trying not to roll. I also couldn't not look at his naked buffed out torso. His well built pecks and absolutely perfect abs that were only marred by the old scar just above the waistband of the shorts he was wearing. It was taking every bit of willpower I had not to shove my hand under my pajama pants. I was getting wet.

Marcus looked at us. "Mindy look at me," he sighed. "Try not to stay awake too late. I may be letting you two off school this week but I sure as hell am not having you getting up too late."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Marcus. Do I ever sleep in?"

"No," Marcus agreed. "But you've also never shared your room before." He paused. When he resumed talking, his voice was stern. "Good night, you two. And I don't want hear any 'noises' I don't want to hear. Otherwise, Dave is in the guest room."

I rolled my eyes. "Goodnight, Marcus."

After he left the room, I pulled the covers aside and crept over to the door, quietly locking it before looking at Dave. "You won't be sleeping there Dave."

"Did you not hear what Marcus said Mindy?" Dave whispered, but smiling as he looked at me.

"Oh, I heard him loud and clear. You're staying in my room and sleeping in my bed whether he likes it or not." I quickly unbuttoned my top and tossed it at Dave. I climbed back on my bed and leaning on my side, I looked at him, giving him the encouragement he needed. My pajama pants came off next. I tossed them also. Looking at him, I smiled as I thought of the boner I was no doubt giving him.

Dave sighed, climbing out of the fold-up bed.

"Now pull those off," I told him quietly. I smirked as he did so. Revealing his erect dick. "If I'm sleeping nude, so are you."

He climbed in my bed. "I hope he doesn't catch us because I do not want to share a cell with a rapist."

I snickered a bit. "Take your tampon out Dave, he's not going to."

Dave nodded as he wrapped his arms around me as we fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke with a start as I felt a familiar tingle of pleasure shoot up my spine. Opening my eyes, I was greeted to the sight of a smiling Dave. The smile, was only marred by the slightest tinge of sadness. Like I had been when I'd climbed back into bed, he was leaning on his left elbow, resting his head in his hand. His right hand, was caressing my exposed breasts.

I blinked, as I looked down at myself; my exposed self. Dave had apparently decided we didn't need the quilt. Given how warm I felt, I figured that was probably true. "What are you doing?" I asked quietly, smiling as I started to become fully awake. "What time is it?"

"Just after three in the morning," Dave said as he continued to run his hand over my body. "And I was just admiring how peaceful you looked sleeping."

I shushed him. "Quiet. You'll wake Marcus." I shuddered in pleasure, barely suppressing a giggle as Dave tickled my stomach.

"Relax," Dave said, not bothering to lower his voice. "Marcus isn't here. He just tore out the driveway in his unmarked SUV." As he spoke, I suddenly heard his car's siren start up; that meant he'd most likely just turned onto the main road.

"Well," I smiled. "Your admirations of me, just woke me up. So, what are you going..." I broke off as he climbed over me and planted a lingering kiss on my lips. A moment or two later, he broke off for air. "...to do about it."

"I've got a few ideas..." Dave's voice trailed off as he resumed his kiss. I moaned as I felt his semi-flaccid member start to harden and press against me. Reaching down, I took it in my grip and started stroking it, bring it to full hardness as he began kissing my neck and working his way down to my developing breasts.  
He began kissing my right breast, slowly sucking the tit into his mouth while fondling and tweaking the other.

I moaned contentedly. Dave constantly told me my breasts were my best feature, right after my eyes. I grinned inwardly thinking back to the night I'd sneaked into his room after being ditched and kissed him full on the lips. It was just supposed to have been a thank you kiss for restoring my self-confidence, but one thing had led to another. The only moment that night I'd hesitated in our love making was when he'd reached behind my back to unclasp my bra. I'd paused and told him: "I'm still flat." His response had been to tell me I wasn't and then proceeded to remind of when I shot him with the .44 Magnum at the end of his second week of his training. Apparently, when I'd been leaning down to retrieve the gun I'd given him a nice view of my breasts and tits down the inside of my top; it certainly explained why Angelina had took me aside later and told me to "...buy some fucking bras." I guessed she'd seen that Dave had seen down my top. He'd spent extra time caressing them and bringing my tits to full erection and beyond.

Those were the one part of my body that I was never quite confident about. It had only been in the last year that they'd started to bud and were only now starting to really show.

Still kissing and sucking my tit, I pressed my breasts more fully against his face. "I love you," I moaned as I felt myself getting wet again. It was the first time I'd used those words when referring to someone who was not Daddy. Dave removed his hand from my other breast and began massaging my pussy down between my legs. I gasped, felling him slip a finger inside. A moment later, he slipped a second finger in. I moaned again.

"I love you too," Dave said between kisses. He flicked my clit, making my body spasm as waves of pleasure shot up my spine.

"Do that again," I ordered.

Dave looked up at me as my hands slipped round his back. "Do what again?" He smirked. "This?" Dave flicked my clit a second time. I dug my nails into his back, as I felt the heat building up within me.

I felt another spasm pass over my body as the fluids drenching my pussy became a torrent. "Fuuuuuuck!" That felt good. He flicked my clit a third time. I orgasmed. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" I smiled at him, biting my lip. It seemed he wasn't finished with me.

He went further down, kissing me all the way. Realizing where he as going, I spread my legs to give him access.

Placing his hand on my hips he held them apart as he went down on me. Each kiss and lick was sending wave after wave of pleasure up through my spine. I could feel him lapping up my juices as I approached my climax. "Fuuuuck!" I managed to moan. "I'm gonna cum."

"Not yet," Dave smiled mischievously as he began to slow his licks. He had this light in his eyes, and I knew he was up to something. "You're gonna taste yourself."He began working his way back up my body, and just like our first time, he made time to take care of my breasts; kissing them like they were the best thing in the fucking world.

I was moaning now at every touch or caress, and I couldn't help but be glad Marcus wasn't here. Because if he had been... My thoughts trailed off as I realised he wasn't kissing my tits any more. We were looking at each others faces as our eyes became locked onto one another. He kissed me, allowing myself to taste the saltiness of my pussy. It was a strange taste, but it also wasn't unpleasant.

God I needed him. We needed each other. Tonight – well this morning – wasn't about sex. It was about passion and love. A reaffirmation of life in the face of death. Still kissing each other, I reached down again and slipped his dick into me. Fuck his dick was big. I didn't know how it was possible, but I could swear his dick felt just as big as it was the night I gave him my innocence. We began rocking into one another, slowly building ourselves up for what was to come. We came together. The contractions of my vagina squeezing his dick was just too much and again I could feel the warmth of his seed filling me up.

We kissed again, as we rolled over. Dave was now underneath me. We smiled at each other as I felt waves of tiredness wash over me. Feeling sated, I said: "I love you, Dave. Sweet dreams."

The last thing I heard before sleep retook me was Dave saying: "I love you too."

* * *

Dave an I awoke pretty late that morning. Glancing at my clock, I could see it had just gone past ten. We were still intertwined. No, I suddenly thought, thinking of our love making. We were even more intertwined and I couldn't help but wonder if we'd gone at it again in our sleep. I kind of hoped we had.

"Morning sexy," I said, giving him a light kiss on lips. "Come on, time to get up. Marcus will kill us if he finds us still in bed whether its the same one or not."

Dave made his face fall. "Do we have to?"

"No," I smirked, knowing what he was thinking. I indicated the fold-up bed that hadn't been slept in. "But it'd be better if we're decent and downstairs when he gets in."

He couldn't argue with that, so we got up and put our sleeping clothes back on. "We better let Eisenhower in. She'll be hungry and wanting the company." Dave added after putting on the dressing gown Marcus had lent him.

I nodded, and grabbed my laptop. Dave unplugged his phone from the charger and dropped it in a pocket.

We headed downstairs. I grinned as I looked into the kitchen at the door leading into the backyard. Sure enough, there was Eisenhower, standing on all four legs, tongue lolling about waiting to get in. We let her in.

Watching her scramble across the kitchen floor and into the lounge area was, as always, hilarious. She just kind of skidded across the laminate floor until she reached the carpet, before turning to skid towards me. "Okay down girl." I ordered her as she started jumping on her rear legs in greeting, giving me a good sniff. Almost immediately, she padded her way over to Dave, giving him a sniff too. "Oh God! She knows." I stated, almost laughing. Eisenhower was kind of turning her head to look at the two of us and I'd have sworn that if she could physically laugh, she would be. Instead, she just gave the two of us a couple of barks before scrambling over to her food bowls.

She started lapping up her water while I poured her some of the dry kibble Marcus had bought and added a couple of Frankfurters to top off her breakfast.

"Well," Dave commented as we sat down in the lounge. "She is a dog. We can't smell it, but she can probably pick up all the pheromones we're giving off."

Dave's phone bleeped an incoming text. I winced, hoping it wasn't a new surprise from Chris D'Amico. "Nothing bad, I hope." I asked.

"No," Dave answered. "That was Marty telling us to check our Facebook pages. The school made the announcement this morning." Dave worked his iPhone for a moment. "Yep," Dave said after a moment. "The news is out. My Facebook wall and inbox has over a hundred sympathy messages," he paused as his phone chimed then chimed three more times, "make that a hundred and fifty..."

I opened up my laptop to check my own page. There was no way I'd have that many messages. Besides, I only had like maybe twelve friends on my page and only five of them were actually friends. When I logged on, I felt my eyes widen. I had to rub them to make sure I was seeing right. Why? My Facebook wall was being flooded with messages and posts! Hell, I had about eighty friend requests as well. "What the fuck?! I'm getting them too. My wall's been carpet-bombed with a fuckton of posts." I shook my head as I read a few of them. "Who are these people? I don't even recognize half these fucking names. Wait, why is 'she' sending me a sympathy message?"

"Who?" Dave asked, looking over at me. I swiveled my laptop so he could see it.

"Danielle Dalton," I told him, pointing at the message in question. "She was one of the axe wounds I slipped laxatives to."

Dave smirked. "That's what you get for toppling Brooke off her throne." As he spoke, he called up her Facebook page. "Nice. According to her latest post, they changed her suspension to an expulsion this morning. Her posse are just suspended. They'll be back in a couple weeks." He paused. "You're now the new Queen Bee. I'm guessing half your messages are from girls..."

"Yup," I nodded as I typed a few commands into the laptop, pulling up one of daddy's old programs.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked frowning. I opened a new browser tab and brought up a porn site.

"Giving her a profile picture a makeover." I was smirking as I searched the porn site looking for a particular picture. I found the perfect picture a minute later.

"Now," Dave said wincing. "That's just gross." On the screen was a nude blonde bimbo who looked to be sucking on the biggest cock on the planet. "And totally fake. No human has a dick that big."

"Yup," I agreed, hacking into the Facebook server and changing Brooke's profile picture to the one from the porn site. When I was done, I backed out and closed my dad's old program. "I think only horses do."

Dave shook his head. "How are you doing that without her login details? Kicking her off Facebook I mean?"

I grinned. That was just one of the many things I liked about him. His willingness to learn. "That program I called up just rerouted the house's IP address while it was running. It was the same program me and my dad put on your old laptop two years ago. I noticed you got a new one."

"So, that was how..." Dave's voice trailed off.

I nodded, giving him a hug. "Not you're fault. We – daddy and me – should have told you."

"Don't blame yourself." Dave said thoughtfully. "That's just hindsight which is always twenty-twenty. I guess I should have gone to you for the new laptop."

"Yup," I nodded. "It'd be better than that piece of crap sitting on your desk at your place.

We looked up as Marcus came in. He sighed tiredly. "What the hell have you been doing?" I asked him, looking him over as Eisenhower trotted into the lounge and began nuzzling up to me. I stroked the underside of her chin.

He had a split lip and what looked like a black eye. He didn't answer. Instead he looked at the two of us taking in our appearance and just shook his head. "PJ Day? At least you're decent... almost. You should watch the news." Reaching over to a side table, Marcus tossed the remote at us. He turned to head up the stairs, then paused on the first step. "Oh, and before I forget. You rabbits owe me carpet. Now, I'm going to fucking bed." He resumed his trek up the stairs.

"Ten Dollars, Jar." I snickered, before adding under my breath: "It was an ugly fucking carpet anyway."

Dave snickered, and looked up in the general direction of our bedroom. "We should probably change the sheets too."

"No shit!" I laughed a little too loud.

"Keep your voices down!" Marcus shouted. "I want to sleep."

* * *

_(Angelina's POV)_

It had been a couple of days now since I got that picture. I was barely getting any sleep, and what sleep I did get was mostly because of Lacey and Ava's comfort. After they'd heard what had happened to Dave's dad they had insisted on getting moved into my room arguing that there'd be less chance of something happening if I had room mates. The hospital strangely enough hadn't objected and had even stationed some of their own security people outside my door. On thinking about it, I guessed they weren't wanting to take any chances.

I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head. "I still can't believe he's dead. I keep trying to think about how Dave is coping..."

"Better than you anyway," Lacey grinned. "I spoke to Mindy earlier when you went to the bathroom. She moved him into her house. She's got him sleeping in her bed..."

"What?" I asked, jerking my head up at that. "Dave and Mindy sleeping in the same bed. I highly doubt that." In my head, I was remembering the state the two had been in when they'd first visited me in this 'prison.' as well as what they'd very nearly been doing in front of me. "I very much doubt Marcus is happy about that."

"He's not," Lacey grinned again. "He thinks Dave is sleeping in a fold up bed..."

I laughed. "Oh he knows exactly what they're doing."

Ava smirked as she climbed off her bed and sat in the wheelchair she was only using because of hospital policy. "And what are they doing?" she asked, putting on an innocent expression.

"Fucking." A new voice announced. We looked up at the doorway. Standing there in casual clothing, was Miranda Swedlow – aka Night-Bitch. "They're letting me out today. Just thought I'd drop by to say thanks. I don't know what would have happened if you guys hadn't shown up. I might be just like Dave's dad..." She let her voice trail off.

"They're releasing you?" I asked.

Miranda nodded. "Just promise me you're going to make that Motherfucker pay for everything he's done, or tried to do."

"Oh he will," Lacey told her. "And when we're done, he's gonna wish he was never born."

"How?" I asked. "We've no idea where he's hiding – certainly not the D'Amico Mansion in Long Island – and I'm pretty sure his IP address is masked too..."

Miranda blinked. "Did you just say the Motherfucker is a D'Amico?"

"Yeah," I sighed mirthlessly. "Christopher D'Amico to be exact."

"There has to be a way to find it," Ava said, sounding very sure of herself.

"Fuck," I swore. "Even if we did find him; we'd need to get all the help we could. According to his tweets, he's got an entire army of criminals and psychos."

Lacey sighed. "Well, if the police weren't being fucking idiots and arresting all the superheroes. We might have one too."

Ava suddenly grinned, wheeling herself over to Lacey's bed where they'd last dumped the television remote. Picking up the device, she turned the TV on. "Maybe we do."

On the screen, there were images of the NYPD's Emergency Services Unit raiding a familiar police station in Queens. The footage wasn't the best, and looked like it had been filmed from a smartphone. An instant later, the footage changed to show handcuffed police officers being led out of the station and into waiting prisoner transport vehicles. The new footage was of much better quality.

I couldn't help but grin as she recognized a face she'd seen in Mindy's dad's old comics. It was Vic Gigante, looking casually smug. Almost as if he knew something the others on the screen didn't.

I read the headlines scrolling across the bottom of the screen as the footage changed yet again to that of rioters causing chaos on Fifth Avenue - that was where the old D'Amico Building was – and other areas throughout the city It seemed, if she was reading the headlines correctly the people were turning on the cops and demanding the release of all the superheroes. To top it off, they were also demanding that the police hand over law enforcement to those same superheroes. When it came down to it, all the news networks were asking the same question: Could the NYPD be trusted to do the job they were supposed to do?

"Wow," I commented. "They're really pissed about this. Do you really think they'll be released?"

Lacey shrugged her shoulders. "They've got no choice. Most of those arrested, hadn't actually done anything wrong. If they don't, the city will turn on them."

"It already has," Ava muttered. "Most of the rioters arrested on Fifth Avenue, actually live there."

* * *

The funeral took place a few days later. We were fortunate in that the hospital had released us a couple days before. The three of us were silent as we pulled up at the cemetery and parked. Reaching for my purse, I checked it to make sure my sais were inside and threw it over my shoulder. With everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks, I wasn't taking any chances. We got out of the car and swept our gazes across the cemetery.

It was, in typical fashion for a funeral, an overcast day with very little sun. I sighed in relief as I spotted the heavy, but discreet police presence. I nodded to myself as I spotted Marcus, talking to a fellow cop in full tactical gear. "Good," I commented to myself as I realized it wasn't just the regular cops, but also the members of the ESU. I actually felt safer with them around, since they would most likely be able to handle the situation better than the regular cops if anything happened.

Hearing the sound of more vehicles pull up, I glanced back as I saw a large black limo pull up that was being escorted in front and behind by a pair of SUVs in NYPD Emergency Services Unit markings. After they finally stopped, an ESU officer, got out and proceeded to respectfully – well as respectfully as you can be if you're in full tactical gear and loaded for bear – open the rear passenger door. Dave and Mindy got out and exchanged a few words with the cop before heading over in our direction.

As the two joined us, I indicated for Lacey and Ava to go on ahead. I wanted to speak to them myself to see how they were coping. I knew Lacey had told me that Dave was coping better than myself, but it sure didn't look like it. Dave's eyes were red-rimmed and he kept holding Mindy's hand like it was some sort of lifeline. I got the distinct feeling that it was only because of Mindy's presence that Dave hadn't already broken down. "How are you?" I asked.

"I been better," Dave admitted. "Mindy's been a great help. I don't know if I'd have managed to get through this week without her."

I nodded. "Yeah, I heard you two are now living together."

"Just for this past week. I'm moving into Safehouse A in a couple days. I just don't think I', quite ready to go back to my own place just yet." He sighed. "I don't know if I'll ever be..."

"You'll have to face it eventually." I told him.

"And you?" I asked Mindy.

"It's brought back a lot of memories," Mindy told me. I knew she was referring to her own dad. I silently wondered where he as buried; if he even was.

"I bet," I agreed. "And not all of them pleasant."

Mindy nodded. "Mostly of the night Daddy died."

I wasn't surprised. I began to say as much, but I was interrupted by the sound of a cough from behind.

It was Marcus. "It's time," he said softly. "You can talk afterwards."

The funeral, like all funerals, was a solemn affair. Made all the worse by the lack of relatives. Most of Dave's relatives lived in Poland, where his grandparents had emigrated from shortly before the outbreak of the Second World War.

"In sure and certain hope..." the priest began saying as the coffin with Dave's father inside was lowered into the ground. I began to cry softly, thinking of all the memories I had of him. At the edge of the grave, Dave stood solemnly watching in his Sunday best. Mindy was a few feet behind standing with Marcus. She looked a little uneasy and unsure of herself right now.

That wasn't surprising though. Mindy had never actually been to a funeral before; not even when Big Daddy had died. To do so, would have been to risk her secret identity. I silently wondered where Mindy's father was buried, or even if it was. Since his body had been unclaimed, it had most likely been cremated and his ashes stored in some vault somewhere.

As the priest got the part of the verse that said, "...Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust..." I watched Dave toss some dirt atop the lowered coffin.

"I love you too, Dad." Dave said absently. He was obviously running through a memory. I hoped it was a good one.

Later, we were joined by the surviving members of Justice Forever. Even Night-Bitch ad managed to come. I couldn't help but be glad at their presence, but it was still surprising since, with the exception of Night-Bitch, none of them had managed to avoid being arrested.

"You guys came," Dave said trying to smile.

I nodded. "Yeah. We're glad you did.

Doctor Gravity shook his head. "Look, we'd love to help you guys track down this Chris D'Amico d-bag. But we just got out on parole; Insect Man's also been suspended from the police department.

"I know," Dave told them. "And you shouldn't get involved; at least 'till we find where he's hiding. In the meantime lay low. Keep any electronic communication to a minimum, and if you must send an email use the public computers in libraries or web cafés. Or make sure IP address is either re-routed or masked." He now looked directly at Night-Bitch. "And you stay off Facebook."

"Doesn't sound like you," the Mr Remembering Tommy commented. "You're usually right out there trying to do the right thing."

"I made a promise," Dave acknowledged. "To not do anything rash without thinking. Going after Chris right now would be rash. He's got the advantage right now."

"You're right. Its what we should have been doing all along," Insect Guy remarked. "At least Lieutenant Gigante has been charged with negligence."

Mindy would be pleased to hear that, assuming she didn't already know. Dave and I turned around and rejoined Mindy and Marcus. She gave Marcus a glance to which he just nodded and stepped away giving us some space. He began talking to one of the ESU guys. I looked again; this one was a woman.

"I'm so sorry you guys," Mindy said apologetically. I blinked. Mindy being apologetic? That was out of character for her. It also told us to listen for she clearly meant it. "Not just this, but for some of the things I said to you two, including blaming you two for getting my daddy killed..."

"I forgave you for that a long time ago," I told her, smiling. "We both did."

"I still needed to say it. Seeing that picture of Dave's dad just brought it all back." She gave me small nod as she turned directly to face Dave. "Do you blame me?" On hearing that, I couldn't help but wonder if she was blaming herself. It also explained her need to apologize.

Dave shook his head. "No, I could never blame you. Just the dirty cops who allowed this to happen."

Tears welled up in our eyes. She leaned forward took us both in for a hug. For the briefest moment, our world just consisted of the three of us. Then reality slammed in in my face as I felt Mindy suddenly tense up. Her eyes going wide as she spotted something.

I looked at where she was casting her gaze. It was the other funeral. The attendees over there were actually opening up the coffin and pulling things out. I blinked when I realized what those things were; weapons.

"RPG!" Mindy shouted suddenly shoving Dave and me away from herself, leaving only herself exposed. "Get down!"

The next thing I felt was the shock wave of a nearby explosion that seemed to stun me. I was only vaguely aware of seeing Mindy be thrown through the air to smack against a statue.

My vision immediately became blurry as tear gas filled the cemetery. All I could hear were gunshots and people screaming. Suddenly, I felt someone grab me from behind. I could hear Lacey and Ava screaming my name and Dave kept yelling "Mindy!" over and over. I tried to fight back but since the tear gas really wore me down, it was pretty much impossible. Dave and I were thrown into the back of the van and a few of the megacunts climbed in with us as it sped off. Oh shit, Déjà vu!

* * *

I thrashed about violently, trying to break free from the two masked megacunts who were holding me down. Glancing to the side, I could see that Dave was also being held down. A fifth megacunt, sitting near the back of the moving van next to the rear doors, reached up and pulled off the gas mask he'd been wearing. It was Genghis Carnage. "You gatta put these on!" He barked thickly as he tossed our two costumes at us.

I glared at him as Dave tossed his Kick-Ass costume right back at him. "I won't do it," Dave spat.

"And neither am I," I growled. They obviously didn't like this as one of the megacunts, grabbed a handful of my hair, yanking my head back sharply while a third did the same with Dave's hair.

Dave just laughed mirthlessly at them. There's nothing left you can do to hurt me."

I couldn't be sure, but I thought I could hear faint thumping sounds coming from the left side of the van, almost as if someone trying to hold onto the van's exterior. I grinned inwardly as I realized we had an ally, probably Mindy, waiting for the right moment to make their move. All I needed to do was buy some time. A Mindyism suddenly came to me. "Besides, I'm sure Chris 'The Motherfucker' D'Amico would be pissed if you fuckers hurt or killed us." Another thought came to me. "And if you do kill us, a certain purple-clad friend of ours will ensure your lives are very short."

I just laughed at them as they looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. It seemed, they didn't know we knew who The Motherfucker was under his mask. Genghis Carnage glared at me as he twirled a Ka-Bar fighting knife around in his hand before pointing it at me. "You wanna bet?"

"Yeah," I grinned back him. "I wanna-" I never finished as I suddenly heard the sound of a gunshot going off and a small hole suddenly appeared in the side of the van as the side of his head exploded into a bloody mess. His dead body collapsed onto the floor of the van.

Very faintly, almost lost over the sound of the wind and van's engine I could hear a familiar voice announce in no uncertain terms. "Game on, Cocksuckers!"

Two more were shot in the head in very short order. Suddenly released from the firm grip of the megacunts who had been holding me down, I glanced around, quickly spotting my purse lying next to where Ghengis Carnage had first picked up our costumes. Up front, as I was diving for it, I could hear someone, probably the driver call out to those in the back. "THERE'S A GIRL ON THE ROOF!" I pulled my sais from the purse.

I grinned at them as one of the megacunts grabbed an assault rifle and opened up the rear doors. We were travelling along the highway, and I could see the heavy traffic that was following us. Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, there were no cop cars visible. Regardless, this fight was going to be very public. I grinned again as the megacunt who'd opened the doors tried to climb up onto the roof; he failed. A black shod foot suddenly appeared and kicked him in the head. I recognized the leg and shoe as being Mindy's

He went flying into the trailing traffic, smashing the windscreen of a black SUV. The SUV swerved in an attempt to get out of the traffic.

Another megacunt took his place and tried to shoot her. I executed a spinning kick, that sent the gun flying out of the van before driving my sais up to the hilt in his neck. As pulled my now gore covered sais out of his neck, blood began spurting out of his carotid artery. He dropped to the floor next to Genghis Carnarge. "Don't you have any respect for the dead?!" Dave yelled as he kicked the two bodies out of the van. A trailing Dodge Charger ran over the bodies, crushing them beneath it's wheels. I kind of hoped Mindy had seen that.

Mindy's head suddenly appeared at the back of the van "Here! Safety's off!" Mindy yelled as she tossed a 9mm at him. She quickly moved back onto the top of the van. There were only three more megacunts left to deal with and at least one or two in the front of the van plus the driver. Dave shot two of them in them in the head; the force of the blast sent them into the windscreen of another vehicle. Third was firing an assault rifle up at the roof, his stomach was wide open for attack; I took it, thrusting my sais into his stomach and promptly pulled it right back out, spilling entrails onto the floor. He spat blood out of his mouth as he dropped the rifle. I kicked him out of the van.

"Nice moves!" I smirked. "Didn't know you were in Hit-Girl's league now."

"Yeah," Dave smirked right back at me. It was one of Mindy's smirks. I shook my head, guessing it was one of the joys of having Hit-Girl as a girlfriend. "So, she tells me."

Suddenly, I heard more gunshots come from the roof. Upfront, I could hear an unfamiliar voice yell: "She's still up there!" _Dammit!_ I thought to myself. Mine and Dave's fight was over, but Mindy's was still on going.

"Well," I heard the driver reply as he swerved the van. "Get her off!"

An instant later, I heard a thump on the right side of the van and saw Mindy's gun land on the road behind the van. I heard more gunshots.

"Close those doors," Dave told me as he moved up to the back of the driver's cab.

As I did so, I listened to the own going scuffle. I could swear I heard a door open.

Dave tapped the hatch on the passenger side of the driver's cab. It opened an instant later. He promptly fired a single shot at the megacunt who appeared on the other side of the opening. His head exploded, sending bits of brain matter and skull fragments onto the inside of the windscreen.

Mindy's hand pulled the body out of the van before she took his place in the passenger seat. She had the driver disarmed in less than a second. "Pull over! Pukeface," she told him.

The van slowed down to a stop on an off-ramp. "You all right back there?" Mindy asked us, not taking her eyes off of the driver, who I could now identify as the Tumor.

"Yeah!" I told her, raising my voice.

"Good," Mindy answered. "Now find me zip-ties."

* * *

The Tumor pulled over and parked in a junkyard nearby. Dave and I got out and Mindy grabbed him and tied his hands behind his back. Then she took his mask off. "We know Chris D'Amico's The Motherfucker, where's he hiding?!" She barked.

"Eat a dick!" He shot back.

Mindy drew her gun and pointed it at him. "You're gonna eat yours if you don't start talking." I pressed the tip of my sai (which was still covered in blood) against his throat. "So what's it gonna be?" I hissed.

"Go ahead and kill me you stupid bitches, there's nothing you can do that'd make me talk," he spat.

Mindy slammed the barrel of her gun against his face. I turned my sai around and struck his cheek, which gave him a good sized cut.

"Hold on, I can't do this right now! This is my dad's funeral!" Dave cut in.

Mindy looked at him. "Dave, your father loved you. Just like my daddy loved me. I know it hurts, but maybe, maybe that's the real reason of being a superhero. It's taking that pain and turning it into something good, something right. Remember what you told me? This is your life, you've gotta live it. Now, go find some pliers, I want you to make this guy eat his own dick."

Tumor looked at us and blinked a bit. "Seriously?"

I smirked. "Seriously."

It didn't take long for Dave to find some pliers. I grabbed a chair and forced him into it. He tried to run off but I pushed him back down, wrapped my arms around his neck and kept him in place.

"Come on, I already fucking told you what you need to know! Just let me go!" Tumor yelled.

"No can do," Dave replied as he gripped Tumor's dick with the pliers. He yelled and thrashed in pain as Dave cut off his dick. His screams were muffled once Dave shoved his dick into his mouth and made him swallow it. Mindy smirked and handed him the gun. I already knew Dave was channeling Big Daddy because he took a couple steps back, slowly raised the gun, and shot him in the head after a couple seconds went by.

* * *

After that, we grabbed Eisenhower from Mindy's and headed back to the safe-house. I called Lacey and Ava and told them to meet us there. As soon as we all headed inside, I walked over to one of the closets and opened it. Mindy had given it to me a few weeks ago and I bought more costumes online and stored them in there just in case. I was really glad that I did because my current costume was torn and beat up from its last fight. I took a costume off the hanged and grabbed my wig, belt, boots, and sais.

Once I was ready, I looked at Dave and Mindy. Mindy put a black canine bulletproof vest and a protective black canine skullcap with attached black domino mask on Eisenhower. I knew the last thing Mindy wanted was for her to get her head smashed in, or shot. She then called Marcus. Dave was on the computer typing out an announcement on the Justice Forever page on Facebook which said 'Attention all SUPER HEROS WE NEED YOUR HELP'

"I'm fine. We know where The Motherfucker's hiding. He's recruiting army supervillains and making homemade bombs. Marcus, he wants to burn the city down. After we stop them, Dave and I are going to have to leave New York…" She said.

"I can't allow you do that Mindy. Besides, it would only make things worse."

"I'll go to prison if I stay here Marcus. And they'd arrest you to if you tried to stop them; you know that and so do I."

"Alright, I understand that you and Dave need to leave New York, but that doesn't mean Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl have to. The only people who knew where the funeral was taking place were the attendees, the cops, including myself, who were providing protection and the police chief. "

"Let me guess, one of Chris's relatives is paying him?"

"Exactly, but it hasn't been proven. If it can be proved then the order to arrest the vigilantes isn't valid and then they'd have to drop the arrest warrant for Dave and you. The police chief would have to take the fall for it. It will take a lot of time and planning though…. Maybe you two could leave New York for a few days till things die down a little, and then come back as only Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass."

"Gotcha thanks Marcus," Mindy hung up and Dave looked at us. "Posted the address. Think they'll show? Chris has an army…" He stated, unbuttoning his shirt.

"These are real life superdweebs who have been waiting their whole lives for a call like this," Mindy quipped.

Dave took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. My jaw literally hit the floor once I saw how ripped he was. I looked over saw that Lacey and Ava were trying their hardest to avert their eyes (probably because they were afraid Mindy would go apeshit on them if they looked).

Mindy just smirked and Dave looked at them. "You guys alright?"

"Never better!" Lacey said quickly.

"Yeah, we're alright Abs, I mean Dave!" Ava laughed nervously.

Dave looked back at me and I was also trying to look at his eyes, not his perfectly sculpted abs! "What about you Angelina? Are you ok?" I couldn't tell if he was really wondering if I was okay or if he was fucking with me.

"Dave, your abs look better than Channing - Fucking - Tatum's, I get the fucking point!" I blurted out.

Dave and Mindy snickered a bit and then she held out a syringe. "Here, take this," she told Dave.

Dave shook his head. "Last resort really isn't my style."

"Dave, this isn't a comic book. Real people are going to die tonight. My daddy was prepared for anything, are you?"

Dave looked over at Big Daddy's armor and smirked. "Yeah, I am."

Mindy looked at me and placed the 'last resort' in my hand. "Here. Don't worry; I've got an extra one."

I nodded and took it from her. "Thanks Mindy," I paused and looked at Dave for a second and then her, "you sure there isn't 'anything else' you want to do before we go?"

Dave looked at a clock on the wall and smirked a bit. "Well, we do have some time…"

The door opened and Marty walked in, now in his costume. "Hey, I saw the message on the Justice Forever page."

Mindy opened a drawer and took out a few discs. Like Captain America's shield, they had the signature stripes and the silver star. Only difference was that the stripes were blue and silver. She turned around and walked over to them. "What do you think?"

Marty's eyes widened. "Whoa, these are awesome! Now I can really kick evil square in the balls. Thanks Mindy!"

"You're welcome," she nodded and went over the wall with mounted various guns and assault rifles. She pulled off a pair of handguns and a couple of very similar sub-machine guns. "Take these." She told him as she handed him the two Colt M1911A1 hand guns and accompanying holsters. "You're choice," she stated, indicating the sub-machine guns. "The Heckler & Koch MP5 or the Heckler & Koch UMP?"

He looked at the two weapons. Then picked the UMP. "That fore grip looks useful."

Mindy nodded as he took the weapon. "Good choice. It's easier to carry than the MP5." She grinned as she pulled a walkie-talkie like device from the wall. "Just in case, here's the SIC Stick.

Marty strapped the holstered guns to his belt and slung the UMP over his shoulder. Then he looked at the SIC stick and blinked a bit. "Um, what is this and how does it work?"

"My daddy called it the SIC stick, it emits a pulse that creates spontaneous nausea and diarrhea."

"Sweet Jesus," Marty gulped.

Dave cleared his throat and Mindy looked at him. He shot her a wink and took her hand. Marty looked at us and raised a brow once they closed the door. "Where are they going?"

Ava and Lacey giggled an bit. Then, using both hands they mimed a dick going in a pussy. Marty's face turned bright red. "Think I need to look at some porn now," he muttered.

"We all do," Lacey snickered.

About an hour later, Dave and Mindy came out, all suited up. Well, almost, Mindy's skirt was tucked into the back of her pants. "Um," Marty stammered. "Hot-Girl... Errr Horny... Err Hit-Girl your skirt is tucked into the back of those pants."

Mindy's face turned redder than a bright red. "Fuck!" She bolted back into the bedroom before coming out again fixed. She was still bright red in the face.

"Way to go, Marty," Dave, Lacey, Ava, and I said sarcastically. Before we left, Dave grabbed two SIG Sauer P226 Tactical (A P226R with an extended 127 mm (5.0 in) barrel and external threads to accept a suppressor.) handguns and slid them into the holsters on his belt.

* * *

We arrived at Chris's lair within twenty minutes and I couldn't help but grin once I saw how many superheroes showed up. Hell, one of them was even dressed in unmarked SWAT gear! That's fucking awesome!

We told them the plan which was that Dave, Mindy, Eisenhower, and I would go in first and then they would come in a couple minutes later, then we would all unleash hell.

Dave, Mindy, Eisenhower, and I snuck in just as Chris was giving a speech. His army cheered him on as he went into detail about how he was gonna kill Dave and I. Little did he know that we were about to pull a Kanye on him.

"And we are gonna fuck this city up or my name isn't-"

"CHRIS D'AMICO!" Dave and I yelled in unison.

"That is not my name!" He barked.

The crowd moved aside and Dave smirked. "No, you're right. Your new name's little bitch!"

Chris started laughing as he walked towards us. "Oh this is perfect. Are you really that stupid? There's three of you," he looked at Eisenhower, "and a dog. Then there's a whole army of us. Do you really have such a hardon to die?"

"No," Mindy replied as Eisenhower started growling, "that's why we brought our friends." I looked over my shoulder and smirked. The doors opened and Lacey, Ava, Night Bitch, Remembering Tommy, Doctor Gravity, Insect Man, and the rest of our army entered the lair. Then I looked back at Chris, who looked shocked and intimidated by the fact that we had an army as well.

"Avengers assemble, asshole," Mindy growled, flipping Chris off.

"What's the matter Chris? Shit hit your shorts?" Dave smirked.

Chris stiffened his jaw and straightened up. "Yeah, and I'm going to wipe my ass with your face," he answered menacingly.

Dave stepped forward and so did I. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my dad," he told Chris.

"Your dad? You blew up my dad with a bazooka!" He shot back.

Dave and I glared at Chris for seconds before Mindy spoke up. "SCHWANZ!" She yelled. Eisenhower ran forward and bit Chris in the balls. "Oww! Shit!" He yelled. Dave punched him in the face and he stumbled back.

"What are you waitin' for?! Take em' down!" Doctor Gravity yelled. We all charged towards each other and Chris made a run for it. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I unsheathed my sais and ran after him.

I only had to take down a couple megacunts before I got to Chris. Dave tackled him to the floor but he quickly recovered from it. He grabbed Mother Russia's machete out of the table and pointed it at us. Dave pressed the buttons on his Eskrima sticks a shiny metal blade was released from each stick.

I elbowed Chris in the face and Dave kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall back. Chris threw another downward strike but I blocked it using my sai. Then I flipped my other Sai around and jammed the ball end of it right into his chest.

Just then, four megacunts ran over and grabbed Dave and I. "Hold them down! I wanna see what their guts look like!" Chris ordered as he pointed the machete at us. He punched Dave in the face before head-butting me and we fell onto the couch.

Luckily for us, Remembering Tommy cut in. "That's enough from you boys!" The wife shouted and hit two of them in the head with her purse. The husband hit the other two in the face with a bat, Colonel's bat to be exact. "Nicely done sweetheart," he smiled and kissed her. Then they ran off to fight more of the megacunts.

I looked at Dave. "Go help Mindy, I'll handle him."

Dave shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Dave, Mindy needs you right now…" I told him. We looked over to see Mother Russia dislocate Mindy's shoulder. Almost immediately, Dave ran over to them. I turned around to see that Chris made a run for it, again. Really?! Chris ran up the stairs which connected to the layover above the shark tank. I ran up the stairs on the opposite side. Then I spun my sais and glared at him. "Let's dance douchebag."

He smirked at me. "Heh, then prepare to dance with the devil."

He ran towards me and I kicked him in the stomach. He dropped the machete. I went to kick him again but he kneed me in the stomach and then head-butted me, which also caused me to drop my sais.

Chris put both hands on my throat, lifted me up, and held me over the fucking railing! I quickly wrapped by legs around his waist and grabbed him by the hair with one hand and punched the side of his head with the other. Knowing that he had no other choice, he backed up and let go of me.

Another megacunt ran up the stairs and punched me in the jaw. I yelled in pain and fell to the ground. I turned my head and saw one of my sais nearby. I grabbed it and stabbed the megacunt in the thigh followed by the back of the neck. Unfortunately, Chris took advantage of this and tried to escape again.

I got to my feet and picked up my other sai. Then I ran forward and front flipped off the railing. Chris retreated to the rooftop and I was hot on his trail. One of us was going to die tonight, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be me.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_I can't thank you guys enough for all of your amazing reviews. I honestly didn't think that this story was going to get even more reviews than my previous one and but you guys obviously proved me wrong. Thank you so, so much for all of your love and support for this story! :D  
__**Yugioh13 – **__Thank you! Both he and David Tennant were amazing in Fright Night and to be honest, I thought that version was a lot better than the original. Probably because I saw the remake first XD __**MMPRFansince93 – **__You've got that right XD Enjoy!_

* * *

"_**Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say**_

_**Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face**_

_**There's no one quite like you**_

_**You push all my buttons down**_

_**I know life would suck without you**_

_**At the same time, I wanna hug you**_

_**I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**_

_**You're an asshole but I love you**_

_**And you make me so mad I ask myself**_

_**Why I'm still here, or where could I go**_

_**You're the only love I've ever known**_

_**But I hate you, I really hate you,**_

_**So much, I think it must be**_

_**True love, true love**_

_**It must be true love**_

_**Nothing else can break my heart like**_

_**True love, true love,**_

_**It must be true love**_

_**No one else can break my heart like you**_

_**Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings**_

_**Just once please try not to be so mean**_

_**Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E**_

_**Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)**_

_**You can do it baby**_

_**At the same time, I wanna hug you**_

_**I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**_

_**You're an asshole but I love you**_

_**And you make me so mad I ask myself**_

_**Why I'm still here, or where could I go**_

_**You're the only love I've ever known**_

_**But I hate you, I really hate you,**_

_**So much, I think it must be**_

_**True love, true love**_

_**It must be true love**_

_**Nothing else can break my heart like**_

_**True love, true love,**_

_**It must be true love**_

_**And no one else can break my heart like you**_

_**(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)**_

_**Why do you rub me up the wrong way?**_

_**Why do you say the things that you say?**_

_**Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be**_

_**But without you I'm incomplete" – True Love, Pink**_

* * *

_(Mindy's POV)_

I kicked Mother Russia in the ribs but she barely moved. Whenever I tried to punch her, she blocked it. Since this left her wide open for Dave to attack her, he took advantage of it. Dave kicked her in the back and she quickly turned around. Before she could even touch him, I crouched down and spun my leg, knocking her off her feet.

Dave went to strike her with his Eskrima sticks but she kicked him in the stomach. Then she got to her feet and head butted him. Stunned from the blow, he fell to the ground.

Mother Russia swung her arm but I ducked and turned around. I started to run up the wall but she grabbed me and lifted me above her head. I yelled and punched her in the arm repeatedly. Unfortunately, my attempts to get free were futile. Just as I was about to yell for Dave, Mother Russia threw me right through the glass table nearby.

Dave rolled over to me as I unsheathed the syringe. I didn't care if last resort wasn't his style, we were both going to die if we didn't use it. However, he didn't even protest as I stabbed him in the arm with it. I took it out once half of it was gone. Then I stabbed myself with the rest of it.

She walked over to us and I elbowed her in the stomach as I stood up, feeling more pumped than ever. Dave stood up as well, with a grin on his face. She punched me in the face and head butted Dave again, who didn't falter. I didn't stumble backwards like I would have nor did I feel any pain.

I picked up the glass shards on the floor and began to stab her with them. And every time she tried to hit me, I was fast enough to avoid it. Within mere seconds, she had shards of glass sticking out of her shoulders, stomach, back, legs, and neck.

She fell to her knees and groaned in pain. "Ya bi mogu podoomatʲ, pizda kak vi moguli bi pyeryedatʲ vsye eti ookoli (English: I would've thought a cunt like you could handle all those pricks)" I told her. Dave raised his Eskrima sticks and finished her off by decapitating her.

I looked at Dave and grinned. "Nice job, Dave"

He smirked and nodded. "Yeah, you too. Thanks for ignoring what I said and using part of the last resort on me, guess I needed it after all."

"You're welcome," I smirked as I looked down at Mother Russia's head. "It's a shame she wasn't more 'headstrong'" I kicked her head and it flew across the room like a soccer ball. "Heads up!"

* * *

_(Angelina's POV)_

Once I reached the rooftop, I looked around for Chris. Not even two seconds later, a crushing blow struck the side of my head. I felt myself flying backward, onto the skylight. I groaned in pain as I rolled onto my back. Though the pain and dizziness I could see Chris drop a bucket full of nails before picking up a lead pipe nearby. He pointed it at me and chuckled a bit."Jesus, you are so pathetic," he struck me in the stomach and I screamed, "what is the point of wearing a mask if you can't do what you want?!" He swung the pipe up between my legs but I was quick enough to roll out of the way.

I did a kick up and glared at him. "People want to do good! To protect those we care about from the likes of you!" I lashed out with my sais and stabbed him in the arm.

He pulled it out and tossed it aside. "No!" He slammed the pipe into my stomach, driving me onto the skylight. "People WANT to win the lottery!" He slammed the pipe into my bad knee. I dropped to the skylight like a ton of bricks, screaming in agony and grabbing my knee, but Chris didn't stop there. "People WANT to fuck Scarlett Johansson!" He spat before kicking me in the other knee. I screamed again.

Dropping a sai, I reached for my last resort. "Hitting someone when they're down. You're no different from your father. Real classy Chris!" I hissed.

"I'm very different from my father," his voice was colder than concrete as he viciously kicked me in the ribs.

"What you're doing right now is the reason why Kick-Ass shot your father with the bazooka" I unsheathed the syringe behind my back, "to stop a psycho from blowing a child's brains out." I laughed as he kneeled down next to me. "Do you know what your father said right before he died?"

Chris smirked. "No... What did he say?" He pressed his knee against my throat. I started gasping for air as he pressed down harder. "He said... he hated you... He wished he had... a son like Hit-Girl," I choked out before stabbing myself in the arm with the syringe._  
_

Instantly, I felt a massive amount of energy surge through my body. I breathed heavily and my heart was racing. I punched Chris in the balls and got to my feet. "What the hell was that?!" He growled as he stumbled backwards.

I grinned sadistically as I cracked my knuckles. "Oh Christina, don't tell me you've never heard of adrenaline…"

He ran towards me but I was quick to block his punch. "This is for the Colonel!" I jumped up and gave him a bicycle kick to the back. He collapsed on the skylight but quickly got to his feet and kicked me in the ribs. His eyes widened once he saw that I hardly moved and didn't cry out in pain.

Nevertheless, his shock wore off as he charged at me again. "This is for Night Bitch!" I raised my leg and countered by delivering a front whip kick to his jaw. "This is for Titania and Siren!" I slammed my elbow into his ribs. He stared at me in shock; his nose and mouth were all bloody. "What's the matter Chris? All that killing and you're afraid to die?!" I roared, rage now boiling throughout my body. I performed a spinning hook kick. "And that was for Mr. Lizewski"

Chris slipped and fell. Suddenly, the glass began to crack underneath him. We stared into each other's eyes for a couple seconds before he fell through. I was quick enough to leap forward and grab his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Saving your sorry ass!" I hissed.

"NO! I won't let you have this! I'd rather die!" He hit my fist a few times, which loosened my grip.

"Seriously Chris?! What the fuck's wrong with you?!" I shook my head. "Remember what you told me?! Forget about your pride for once and let me help you! Don't do this!"

He let out a sigh before nodding. I started to pull him up and he gripped the edge of the roof with his other hand. Then he did something I really didn't expect, even from a sick fuck like him. Just as I started to lift him up, he tightened his grip on my hand and tried to pull me down with him. "What the fuck are you doing?! You crazy bastard!" I yelled.

Chris grinned, almost like the Joker. "Ensuring you and I are together for all eternity. We'll be immortal like an evil Mary and Jesus!"

"You sick son of a bitch!" I spat as he used his other hand to grab onto my shoulder. I had to think fast otherwise I was gonna die along with him. Using my other hand, I felt around for my sai, hoping it was lying right next to me. Sure enough, it was.

I pried his hand off my shoulder but he still held onto my arm. "Chris, say hi to daddy!" I flipped my sai around and stabbed him in the arm, "in HELL!"

He yelled in pain and let go of me. I watched as he plummeted to his death. He must've finally realized that this wasn't a comic book because he began to scream before falling into the shark tank.

Chris swam to the top and started to cheer gleefully once he realized he survived the fall. Then I heard a loud 'bang' from the inside of the tank. His eyes met mine one last time before the shark dragged him underwater. My eyes widened as the realization hit me, Chris was dead. I slowly rose to my feet and stared down at the now bloody water in the tank. I vowed many times that I was going to kill Chris for all of the fucked up things that he did, but when it came down to it, could I really kill him without feeling any remorse whatsoever?

My thoughts were interrupted once I heard Mindy's voice. "The cops are coming," she told me. I turned around to see her and Dave. Lacey, Ava, and the rest of Justice Forever showed up a few seconds later.

"They'll take care of the bad guys, we better skedaddle before they get here," Mrs. Remembering Tommy said.

"We did it," Dave smiled, looking at all of us.

"Fuck yeah," Marty grinned.

"Hey, language," Doctor Gravity said sternly.

I snickered a bit and Marty nodded. "You're right, if we dress like heroes, we should act like heroes."

Night Bitch looked at Dave. "He'd be proud of you Dave," she looked at us and smiled, "he'd be proud of all of us."

"You know we can never do this again right? It's over," Doctor Gravity said. We all looked at each other and Doctor Gravity held out his fist. "Come on, one last time."

We all tapped our fists together and Dave looked over at Mindy. "What do you say Hit Girl? You in?"

Mindy grinned and walked over to us. "Why the hell not?" She put her fist in the center.

"JUSTICE FOREVER!" We all yelled as we raised our hands.

* * *

After that, Dave, Mindy, Lacey, Ava, and I went back to the safe house to change our clothes. I got on the back of Dave's bike and looked at Lacey and Ava. "You guys go ahead, we'll catch up with you later," Ava said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising a brow.

Lacey chuckled. "Yeah we're sure, mom. See you later."

Mindy put a helmet on Eisenhower as she hopped into Dave's sidecar. I wrapped my arms around Dave's waist as he revved up the bike and then sped off, with Mindy right behind us. We arrived at the apartment about twenty minutes later. I hopped off Dave's bike and stared at them both. "So, I guess this is it huh?" I said sadly.

Mindy nodded. "We'll come back every few months or so, but only as Kick Ass and Hit Girl."

"I'll keep in touch and let you guys know when the heat's died down," I replied and then looked at Eisenhower, "be a good girl okay? And if anyone tries to fuck with you, Dave, or Mindy, you know what to do."

Eisenhower just responded by barking a couple times and licking my face. I laughed a bit and scratched the back of her ears.

Dave looked at me. "There is one thing we want you to do while we're gone…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"We need you to prove that the chief is on payroll of Ralph D'Amico"

"That's doable, but it'll take some time. Plus, I'll definitely need Marcus's help."

Dave leaned forward and hugged me and I hugged him back. By the time I let go, my eyes were watery. "Shit, I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry," I laughed a bit.

"Looks like you broke that promise," Mindy snickered.

"Shut up, Horny-Girl," I smirked before hugging her. Once I let go, she put her helmet back on, as did Dave. I watched as they sped off. That's when I knew what I had to do. It was time for me train nonstop and apply for the Police Academy.

* * *

(Chris's POV)

I couldn't fucking believe this. Uncle Ralph had arranged for me to be arrested so he could keep a permanent eye on me. So now I was in this hell hole for God knows how long. And to top it all off, the shark took my left arm! "Ugh! This is so not fair! Look at what that fucking bitch did to me Uncle Ralph! I lost an arm because of her!"

"No it's not. It's your own fault for not moving on with your life. If you'd listened to me before, you'd still have that arm," he grinned, "you know, maybe I should send her a 'Well Done' card. Or drop a few million bucks in her bank account."

"You're going to give her fucking a reward?!" I yelled.

"Sure. Why the fuck shouldn't I? She saved me the hassle of ordering an enforcer to do it," Uncle Ralph shrugged.

"Just how fucking long do you plan on keeping me in here?" I asked through gritted teeth as I glared at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Well, that's on you Chrissy. If you can show that you have become a well behaved and a model prisoner, then I might let you out of here in two years…"

As much as I hated to admit it, there was no fucking way I'd last two years in prison. "Two years?! Come on Uncle Ralph, be reasonable," I begged.

"I could always make it five years instead….."

"…. On second thought, I'm sure two years won't be that bad!"

"You are also not allowed any contact with Angelina under any circumstances. And if you do try to contact her, I'll add another year on."

I shook my head. "But, I love her..."

Uncle Ralph rolled his eyes. "Love her? Stop lying to yourself, Chrissy-boy. If you loved her, you wouldn't have tried to kill her..."

He had a point, as much as I hated to admit it. Not only had tried to kill Angelina, but I also did everything I could to fuck up her life. If I did try to call her, she would probably tell me to "Go to hell" and then hang up. Even though she had every reason to hate me, she still tried to save me. Then I fucked that up when I tried to pull her down with me.

* * *

_Two years later…._

_(Back to Angelina's POV)_

I couldn't believe that this was my final year at NYU, not only that but after I graduated, I was going to attend the NYPD Police Academy along with Ava. Lacey had already graduated and was now a cop for the NYPD Major Crimes Unit.

I had just gotten out of my last class and began to head back to my apartment. I felt a little creeped as I walked down an empty hallway. I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out of my purse to see that I had a message from Ava which said 'Hey, I have to work late tonight so I won't be home for a few hours, just thought I'd let you know.'

I replied; 'I understand, I'll see you later.'

"Hello Angelina," a cool, familiar voice said behind me.

Almost immediately, I dropped my phone. I slowly turned around to look at him. As usual, he wore all black; it seemed to be his signature color now. He still looked the same. The only difference was that he now had a prosthetic left arm.

"Chris," I breathed.

"Miss me?" He smirked.

"How the fuck are you still alive?! You got attacked by a fucking shark!" I cried, staring at him in disbelief.

He sighed. "Yeah, but I managed to get away after I hit the shark in the nose. As you can see though, it also took my arm when it attacked me…."

I picked up my phone and put it back in my purse. Then I folded my arms and stared at him. "So you just decided to disappear for two years?" I replied acidly.

He shook his head. "Not exactly, my Uncle Ralph wasn't very proud of my actions so, he arranged to have me sent to Rikers so he could keep a permanent eye on me. When I was in there, all I could think about was you…"

I cut him off. "The last time you saw me, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe you care? Did you flip a fucking switch and erase all of the fucked up things you did from your memory?!"

"Angelina, I'm so sorry for the all the pain I've caused you. And I know I can't take it back, but I wanna try and make it up to you. Even if it takes the rest of my life," he whispered.

I couldn't look at him; I couldn't handle this right now. I wanted to just run as far away from him possible and never look back. Something must've compelled me to stay because I didn't move.

I opened my eyes once I felt his hand cup my face. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes once I looked into his beautiful brown ones. "You have every reason to hate me. I'm an asshole, I'm selfish, I've tried to get under your skin, and I've hurt the ones you care about. But worst of all, I tried to fuck up your life. God, I'm so sorry Angelina, for everything," a tear rolled down his cheek as he stared into my eyes. Then, he smiled a bit, "and not to get 'Notebook' on you but, all I want now is you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day..."

"Chris, you've been… a terrible person. You made all the wrong choices and of all the choices that I made this will prove to be the worst one, but I don't care," I smiled as my forehead touched his, our lips just centimeters apart, "I… I love you Chris! I love you..."

He pulled me forward and kissed me softly. Our lips moved together alluringly. My hands traced their way through his jet black hair while he explored my waist. His hands gently squeezed my hips and I felt like I was on Cloud 9 once his tongue explored my mouth.

* * *

My breathing became heavy and erratic as I removed Chris's shirt. He wasn't as ripped as Dave was but he was still more toned than he was before. "Wow…" I whispered as I ran my hands down his abs.

Chris smirked at me for a moment and then slammed his lips onto mine. He wrapped an arm around me and deepened the kiss. Then, Chris broke the kiss and brought his lips slowly down my neck. I moaned his name and arched my back as he grinded himself against me. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted him now.

My hands traveled downward to the button on his jeans. Within seconds, his jeans were on the floor, as were my jeans and my shirt.

He gazed at me as I laid on the bed, now in my bra and underwear. "You're beautiful Angelina, so, so beautiful…" He murmured, hovering over me.

My cheeks heated up slightly as I smiled at him. Chris unhooked my bra and slid off my arms before tossing it aside. I moaned again as he dragged his tongue across my breasts. He continued to kiss downward to my stomach as I moaned. With a grin, he removed my panties and flung them across the room. Slowly, he made his way to the apex of my thighs.

I moaned loudly at the incredible sensation I was feeling. Chris's tongue made me feel like I was on a shooting star. I could feel him lapping up my juices as I reached my climax. I almost had a heart attack once I saw him lick his lips in satisfaction.

Chris reached over and took something out of his bedside table, a condom. He tore the wrapper off using his teeth. I sat up and yanked his boxers down. "Holy shit…" I whispered once I saw his cock. It was long and smooth but surprisingly thick for someone as thin as him.

He kissed me softly before rolling the condom onto his cock and positioning himself on top of me. I gasped as I felt him pressing his tip against me. He smirked mischievously and kept rocking his tip against me, which also made me squirm against it. "Fucking tease," I snickered a bit.

"You know you love it," he grinned. More moans left my lips as he continued. Then, with one sudden thrust, he was inside me.

"AH!" I cried in pain and buried my face into his shoulder as my nails dug into his back.

"A-Angelina, are you ok? D-Do you want me to stop?" He asked worriedly.

"No! Just keep going!" I said quickly.

He began to thrust back and forth with an easy but deep movement of his hips. I arched my back into his thrust. I cried out and dug my nails into his back again as he repeated the motion. I screamed his name as we both came.

Chris rolled off of me and I laid my head on his chest. At that moment, nothing else mattered. I ignored the screams of doubt in my head as I fell asleep in Chris D'Amico's arms.

* * *

I opened my eyes and yawned. My eyes scanned the room and it took me a moment to realize where I was. I looked over to see that Chris still had his arms around my waist. "Hey you…" I whispered.

"Hi," he sat up and kissed me. When he pulled away, he looked at the clock and raised a brow. "Don't you have class today?"

I shook my head and snuggled into his chest. "Nope and even if I did, it wouldn't kill me."

He chuckled a bit and ran his fingers through my hair. My phone started vibrating and I groaned. I rolled out of bed and took it out of my purse. "Hello?"

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been calling nonstop!" Ava barked into the receiver.

"I'll tell you later, where are you?"

"Well, we're at the safehouse waiting for you…" I knew by 'we' she meant herself, Lacey, Dave, and Mindy.

"Alright, I'll be there soon," I hung up the phone and began to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Chris muttered.

I kissed him on the lips. "There's something I have to do," I told him.

"Team meeting?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll see you later." He fell back asleep. I took a cab back to my apartment. I quickly changed into my costume and sheathed my sais.

* * *

Once I got to the safehouse, I typed in the code and the door opened. "It's about fucking time you showed up," Mindy huffed. She was in her costume, so was Dave, Ava, and Lacey.

"Yeah, where the hell were you?" Lacey asked.

"I was with Chris," I replied, crossing my arms. And insert all of their heads exploding in three, two…

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Do you remember what he did?! He killed my dad and the Colonel! Plus, he almost killed you, Lacey, Ava, and Night Bitch!" Dave hollered.

"Of course I do! But he's changed!" I yelled back and they all scoffed. "He spent the last two years in prison and he's made it clear that he's seen the error of his ways! I'm not asking you guys to trust him; I'm asking you to give him a chance…."

"We're going to be watching him like a fucking hawk. One slip and I'll cut his dick off and feed it to Eisenhower," she hissed.

"… Fair enough," I said.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_I just want to say a big thank you to all of my amazing reviewers, readers, and supporters of this fic. This sequel has been so much fun to write! Thank you once again for all of your love and support! :D _

_**Yugioh13 - **__I'm glad you enjoyed the final battle. Also, Kick Ass 2 is available on megashare. com so you don't have to wait until December, you can watch it online in HD. Thanks again for all of your fantastic reviews __**Guest – **__Thank you so much and I was actually going to end it here but I had a change of heart. The following chapters will either be my own version of Kick Ass 3 or will take place prior to Kick Ass 3. Like I said, I haven't decided yet. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**"You're not alone**_  
_** Together we stand**_  
_** I'll be by your side**_  
_** You know I'll take your hand**_

_** When it gets cold**_  
_** And it feels like the end**_  
_** There's no place to go**_  
_** You know I won't give in**_  
_** No I won't give in**_

_** Keep holdin' on**_  
_** 'Cause you know we'll make it through**_  
_** We'll make it through**_  
_** Just, stay strong**_  
_** 'Cause you know I'm here for you**_  
_** I'm here for you**_

_** There's nothing you can say (Nothin' you can say)**_  
_** Nothing you can do (Nothin' you can do)**_  
_** There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_** So, keep holding on**_  
_** 'Cause you know we'll make it through**_  
_** We'll make it through**_

_** So far away**_  
_** I wish you were here**_  
_** Before it's too late**_  
_** This could all disappear**_

_** Before the doors close**_  
_** And it comes to an end**_  
_** With you by my side**_  
_** I will fight and defend **_  
_** I'll fight and defend, Yeah yeah**_

_** Keep holdin' on**_  
_** 'Cause you know we'll make it through**_  
_** We'll make it through**_  
_** Just, stay strong**_  
_** 'Cause you know I'm here for you**_  
_** I'm here for you**_

_** There's nothing you can say**_  
_** Nothing you can do**_  
_** There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_  
_** So, keep holding on**_  
_** 'Cause you know we'll make it through**_  
_** We'll make it through**_

_** Hear me when I say**_  
_** When I say I believe**_  
_** Nothing's gonna change**_  
_** Nothing's gonna change destiny**_

_** Whatever's meant to be**_  
_** Will work out perfectly**_  
_** Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..**_

_** La da da da, la da da da da**_  
_** La da da da da da da da da**_

_** Keep holdin' on**_  
_** 'Cause you know we'll make it through**_  
_** We'll make it through**_  
_** Just stay strong**_  
_** 'Cause you know I'm here for you**_  
_** I'm here for you**_

_** There's nothing you can say**_  
_** Nothing you can do**_  
_** There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_  
_** So, keep holding on**_  
_** 'Cause you know we'll make it through**_  
_** We'll make it through."**_ _**Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne**_

* * *

_One year later…._

_(Dave's POV)_

After Mindy, Eisenhower and I got off the ship, we decided to head over to a dress shop. Angelina had contacted us while we were in Edinburgh a week ago and told us that the heat had finally died down and that we could return. It was perfect timing because Eisenhower now had 'a bun in the oven' well technically, more than one bun since she was a big dog.

Mindy insisted on buying a fake baby bump from the dress shop before we went to see Marcus and Angelina. "What do you think, does it look believable?" She smirked as she slid it under her shirt.

I snickered a bit. "Yeah, it does. Marcus and Angelina are gonna lose their minds when they see it."

"You know me, I can't help myself when it comes to fucking with people," she got on her bike and put her helmet on. Eisenhower got in my sidecar and I put her helmet on. Then, we set our bikes in motion and sped off.

Once we got there, I put on my 'poker face' as Mindy knocked a few times. About a minute later Marcus opened the door. He blinked a bit as he stared at Mindy's fake bump. "Marcus, I've got some bad news for you," she rested her hands on the fake baby bump and held his gaze.

Marcus sighed and looked at me. "Dave, what did I tell you three years ago?"

"You told me I couldn't get her pregnant until she's 18. She is," I replied.

"…. I think I need another drink," he mumbled.

I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore and I knew Mindy couldn't either. We both started laughing. "We're just fucking with you," Mindy snickered. She reached under top and pulled out the fake bump. "However, someone else here is." We looked at Eisenhower, who guiltily slumped onto the floor.

"Eisenhower's pregnant!" Marcus smiled, "do you guys want a drink?"

"Maybe later, we want to fuck with Angelina first. Where is she anyway?" Mindy asked.

"Both she and Ava are graduating from the NYPD Police Academy today; I was about ready to head over there now."

"Alright then, oh and one more question, do you think Dave and I could stay at your place?"

"Of course, you two can have the guest room. There's a king size bed in there. However, you two should get your own apartment. Preferably one not for use as a safehouse. Also, you two remember Lisa right?"

"That female cop you were talking to at my dad's funeral?" I asked.

"Yup. She and I are dating, for the past two years now and I'm thinking of asking her to marry me."

"Is she living here? Does she know about us?" Mindy asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, she is living here and no, she only knows of Mindy and Dave. She doesn't know that you two are Kick Ass and Hit girl. All I've told her is that you two are currently on a round the world trip."

Mindy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, well I guess we'd better get going then."

* * *

_(Angelina's POV)_

After six long months of extensive training, Ava and I were now graduating. I was thrilled because now I could finally bring the chief to justice. Once the ceremony was over, Ava and I walked over to Marcus. "Congratulations to you both. Angelina, I think you'll be happy to know that I'm getting you assigned directly under me. That way, I can keep the heat off Knockout's tail and allow you to participate in the official side of the investigation of the chief."

My face lit up like a little kid on Christmas upon hearing that. "Thank you so much Marcus, you won't regret this, I promise!" I hugged him tight.

He hugged me back. "You're welcome, together you and I can succeed in bringing the chief to justice," he turned his head and looked at Ava, "and Ava, I also want you to know that you'll be a uniformed cop attached to the Major Crimes Unit, same as Lacey."

Ava grinned and hugged Marcus once I let go of him. "Thank you so much Marcus! Like Angelina said, you won't regret it!"

Just then, Dave and Mindy walked over to us. My eyes widened once I saw her stomach. She had a fucking bun in the oven! "Mindy's pregnant?! When did this happen?!" I yelled.

Mindy rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled nervously. "Well um, I was on the pill but then I forgot to take it one month and then BAM! Next thing I know, I'm knocked up."

"Oh boy, Mindy's gonna be a mom. I have a feeling the kid will be cussing as soon as it learns to talk," Ava mumbled.

I was about five seconds from fainting right then and there. Then, to my surprise, Mindy reached under her shirt and pulled out a fake baby bump. "Relax; we're just fucking with you guys," she laughed.

"That wasn't funny! I almost had a goddamn heart attack!" I screeched, staring at them in shock.

"I know, the look on your face was priceless!" Dave said in between laughs.

"Don't make me say the word Dave," I smirked, looking at Eisenhower.

"Hate to break it to you, but she's on maternity leave," Mindy said.

I blinked a bit. "Say what?"

Mindy nodded. "Yup, in four weeks I'll be a grandma."

I couldn't help but smile once I thought of Eisenhower's pups. "So, are you gonna teach the pups the command?"

"Definitely, oh and since she'll probably be having a lot of them, I was wondering if you guys would like to adopt a couple of them?"

"Of course! Looks like I'll have to load up on the frankfurters," Ava chuckled.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'd be happy to take one or two of them in. I'll call Lacey later and ask if she wants one or two as well."

* * *

_(Dave's POV) _

A few hours later, Mindy and I decided to go out on patrol. Sadly, Lacey, Angelina, and Ava couldn't make it because they were on duty. I wasn't worried though. We stopped dead in our tracks once we heard crying coming from an alleyway. I took out my Eskrima sticks and Mindy tightened her grip on her bo staff.

We walked down the alley and I almost threw up once I saw why the victim was crying. A grown man was sexually assaulting a little girl no younger than nine or ten. "Get the fuck off of her, asshole! You're so lucky my dog's on maternity leave or else I'd feed her your fucking dick!" Mindy stormed forward and pulled the guy off of her.

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled. We turned around to see Duane 'Dog' Chapman and Beth Chapman themselves running down the alley. Holy shit! I've watched a lot of episodes of 'Dog the Bounty Hunter' along with 'Dog and Beth: On the Hunt' and I never thought in a million years that I'd see them in person.

"Dog? Beth? Whoa, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, stating at them in awe.

"Yeah, don't you guys live in Hawaii?" Mindy raised a brow. At this point, she had thrown the guy on the ground and her blade was pointed at his throat.

"We've actually been after this guy for a while. Not for being a pedophile, but for breaching the rules for bail on drug dealing charges. We've been tracking him from Hawaii, but he's proven that he's very slick, even for us," Dog replied.

"We've seen you guys on the news. Have you two considered being bounty hunters? You have a lot of potential and the skillset," Beth said.

"Really? Wow, thanks. I think we'll take you up on that," I looked at Mindy, "what do you say Hit Girl?"

Mindy smirked. "I say, count me in."

Dog nodded. "Alright, but there's something you both should know. I understand carrying guns is a necessary part of being a "superhero", but they should be avoided when bounty hunting."

"WHAT?!" Mindy and I yelled at the same time.

"Look, I know it sucks, but carrying a gun when you're bounty hunting can get you into serious trouble. I'm actually banned from ever carrying one due to prior felony conviction…."

I sighed, knowing that he had a point. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's probably a good idea because it would make people less likely to link our secret identities to our superhero identities."

"Exactly, now if you'll excuse us, this guy has a lot of jail time ahead of him," Beth looked over at Mindy, who still had her blade against the man's throat.

"You are so fucking lucky Dog is after you and doesn't like killing, otherwise I'd go ancient China on your ass and chop you in half," she growled before letting go of him.

The cops showed up just a few minutes after they left. Before we fled the scene, we told the little girl to go with them and that they'd take her someplace safe. She responded by hugging us both and thanking us repeatedly.

* * *

_(Angelina's POV)_

Once I got home, I went upstairs to the closet the Chris and I shared (we'd been living together for about six months now) and I grabbed my costume & weapons out of a box in the back. I may not have been able to go out on patrol with Dave and Mindy last night, but tonight I was ready and I knew Chris was too. He had traded in his prosthetic arm awhile back for something more high tech.

His new arm was basically designed like the Terminator's ( i.e. his brain's motor cortex sends the signals down his spinal cord to the existing nerve ends in his shoulder where those signals are interpreted by the arms control unit(a small computer like device) that then sends electronic signals to the various hydraulic/pneumatic actuators that create movement.) It could also feel in the same way a normal arm could (pain/pleasure, touch, heat etc). On the outside, it looked like a regular arm and was essentially a mirror image of his good arm.

Once I was ready, I walked out of the bathroom to see that Chris was already suited up in his Red Mist costume (he had another one made.)

"Ready?" I asked, sheathing my sais.

"You know it," he smirked.

We walked out to the garage and I took the dust cover off the car. Chris's new 'Mistmobile' was basically an armored Lamborghini. Like his old Mistmobile, it had the same color scheme. I opened the garage door and the front gates before climbing in the passenger's side. Then, he sped off.

Dave and Mindy wanted all of us to meet in the alley by Atomic Comics. It only took Chris twenty minutes to get there. Once he parked, I got out and blinked a bit. Dave, Mindy, Lacey, and Ava hadn't shown up yet. "Well, looks like they won't be here for a while….." Chris said suggestively.

"Fuck me Red Mist, you're my only hope!" I yelled comically before winking at him.

"With pleasure, Knockout."

His lips met mine in a passionate kiss. It started out slow, but I wasn't in the mood for slow and steady. Sneakily, I bit down hard on Chris's lip, causing him to gasp. I grinned mischievously as he pulled away and looked at me.

"Mm, so that's how Knockout wants to play tonight?"

"You weren't being rough enough so I gave you a push, Misty," I shot him a wink.

"Alright then. Don't blame me if you end up losing your voice before they get here, sweetheart. You asked for it."

Next thing I knew, Chris lifted me by my thighs and pressed me against the wall before kissing me hard, causing me to gasp this time. He took advantage of this and entered my mouth. He grinded his hips into mine roughly as we kissed more heatedly than before.

Chris hurriedly removed my corset and my pants, leaving me in my black sports bra and matching lacy panties. I unzipped his pants and yanked them down along with his boxers to reveal his throbbing erection. He shoved me up against the wall again, kissing and biting my neck. I half screamed once Chris bit down hard, causing him to smile.

"That's it Knockout, be as loud as you want. Don't hold back, I wanna hear your pretty voice."

Chris kissed down my chest and my stomach, dragging his tongue across every inch of my skin. "Jesus H. Fuck!" I yelped out, letting my desire get the best of me. Chris smirked and lifted me up my thighs again and roughly slammed me against the wall. He unhooked my bra and yanked my panties off. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he positioned himself. I gripped the fabric of his costume as he roughly thrusted into me.

Chris picked up the pace and kissed my neck, making sure to mark his territory. I wasn't complaining though. Tonight, I needed this just as much as he did. Guess this was also our way of 'taking the edge off things' before going out on patrol and I fucking loved every second of it.

"Wow, is that what we look like when WE go at it?" A voice snickered.

I turned my head to see Dave, Mindy, Lacey, and Ava watching us. I screamed and tried to cover myself. "Do you pervs fucking mind?!" I roared, feeling my whole face heat up.

Chris slowly pulled out of me and pulled his boxers and pants on. "This is worse than the time my mom found out I had porn on my laptop..." he mumbled.

Dave smirked ruefully and turned to look at Mindy. He whispered her ear. Something along the lines of "I guess this what my Dad felt when he walked in on us."

Mindy whispered something along the lines of "Don't remind me." Then she looked at me "Who's the rabbit now?!" she smirked. I knew she really wanted to call me Horny-Girl but she didn't because it would out her secret identity. Yeah, Chris didn't know who Mindy, Lacey, and Ava really were and I wasn't going to babble. I figured that if they wanted him to know, they would tell him themselves. Plus, he was still trying to get on their good side.

As we walked down the alley, we heard someone say "Give us the purse, hag or else we'll blow your brains out."

We turned the corner and saw a group of men mugging an old lady. "You fuckers better stop what you're doing or else I'll rip your insides out and splatter them across this alley," Mindy sneered.

The main one chuckled. "Oh, I'm so scared."

"You should be," I hissed before lunging at him. Chris, Mindy, Dave, Ava, and Lacey followed suit. I jumped up and slammed my elbow down onto the crown of his head. Then I countered by roundhouse kicking him in the chest and he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Mindy pulled out her nunchucks and wrapped them around another guy's fist and flipped him on his back. Then, she slid underneath another guy and punched him in the balls. Dave took out his eskrima sticks and bashed one guy in the stomach with them. Then he followed up by pressing the button on both of his sticks. Another guy ran at him with a knife. In one swift motion, Dave cut the guy's hand off he and started screaming in pain.

One goon ran towards Chris and threw a punch. Chris ducked and slammed his knee into the guy's back. Then, he kicked another goon in the ribs.

I looked over and saw that Lacey had slashed a goon with two swords in front. Ava finished another goon off by slashing him across the stomach followed by the chest with her sword.

We heard the sounds of sirens approaching and that's when we decided to flee. We walked up a fire escape and watched as the men were arrested and put into cars. Then we turned around and ran away from the scene.

* * *

After that, Mindy suggested that we should go check out the school to see if there was anyone trying to break in. Mindy must've been psychic or something because when we got there, I saw someone sneak in through an open window.

We slowly walked over to the window. I peeked inside and made sure the thief wasn't in sight before I went in. "Alright, where do you guys think he went?" I asked, once they were all inside.

"Not sure, but he can't be too hard to find. There's five of us and only one of him. Plus, he doesn't seem like he's the brightest bulb in the box," Lacey said.

It didn't take long for us to track him down and when we did, we saw that he had tried to boost the computers and burn down the chemistry lab. Now, we were chasing him down the corridors. "I don't have time for this shit!" Mindy growled before pulling out three throwing stars. She threw them and each one hit their target. We grabbed the thief and tied him to the chair.

"You guys are gonna regret this! Goddammit!" the thief yelled.

"Regret making the world a better place? Never," Mindy replied.

Once again, we heard the sirens nearby and we quickly escaped through the back door. Mindy, Dave, Lacey, And Ava hopped on the bikes and sped off. Chris and I got in his car and followed them.

* * *

(3RD PERSON POV (This takes place the following night btw))

Ralph smirked as he sat behind the desk in Frank's old study, with former cop Vic Gigante sitting right in front of him. He lost his job after Internal Affairs discovered proof he was dirty. They also discovered he planted the evidence that sent Mindy's dad to jail. He now worked directly for Ralph as a goon. Now that Ralph was out of jail, he wanted to rebuild the family business. But first, he wanted to end the three superheroes responsible for Frank's death.

"So what should we do about these costumed freaks? Seeing as they've been a huge pain in the ass for awhile now," Vic scoffed.

Ralph chuckled and took out a folder from his desk. "Easy, we start by capturing them. Then, I can kill them myself. I think I know who I want to capture first"

Vic smirked and leaned forward, he knew exactly who ralph was taking about but he just had to ask. "Yeah, who?"

Ralph opened the folder, revealing two pictures of Angelina, both in civilian clothing and in her costume. "Chrissy's girlfriend. If you wanna control someone Vic, take what they love."

"I can tap into Chris's phone and send his girl a message telling her to meet him at a certain place. When she shows up, I'll knock her out and bring her to you."

"Perfect. Let the games begin," Ralph grinned.

* * *

_(Angelina's POV) _

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket as I walked over to my car. I looked at it closely and saw that I had a text from Chris; _'Hey, wanna hang out? Maybe go see a movie?' _

I replied; _'Sure, a movie sounds great!'_

'_Cool, meet me in the alley by Starbucks. It's close to the theatre and I think it'd be great if we had a little romantic stroll'_

_I couldn't help but smile once I read that. 'I'll be there in ten' _

Once I found a good parking place, I got out of my car and walked down the alley. I looked around and saw that Chris wasn't there. What the hell was going on? It wasn't like him to stand me up.

I took my phone out of my purse and called him, he picked up after the third ring. "Hello?"

"Chris, what's going on? Where are you? You texted me to meet you here in the alley by Starbucks so we could have a romantic stroll on our way to the theatre, remember?"

"No I didn't…"

Before I could say anything else, someone grabbed me from behind. I didn't even have a chance to fight my attacker, a cloth was put up to my nose and it weakened me. My vision began to blur and everything faded to black as my attacker set me on the ground….

* * *

_(Chris's POV) _

"Angelina! Are you still there?! Angelina!" I yelled. I was really getting worried now. I didn't know who the hell sent that text to her, but it wasn't me.

"Sorry, she can't come to the phone right now Chris," came the voice of Vic Gigante.

"Gigante? What the fuck are you doing on Angelina's phone?!" I barked, rage now etching my features.

"I'm following orders and Ralph insists on meeting her personally. Although I doubt she'll survive what he has in store for her."

He let out a sadistic chuckle before hanging up. "You just messed with the wrong motherfucker….." I hissed. Then I went through my contacts and scrolled down until I got to 'Kick Ass' Then, I pressed the 'call' button. I didn't care if he, Hit Girl, Titania, and Siren still didn't trust or like me, Angelina was in trouble and I knew I couldn't save her and take down Uncle Ralph and Gigante on my own.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_Hey guys,__sorry for not updating in over a week and a half. I've been bombarded with so much homework and exams but here's chapter 13. Enjoy and __please review__. :D_

_**Yugioh13 – **__I'm glad you enjoyed and it and yeah, I was going to end the story sooner but I had a change of heart and decided to continue. Oh, and you can definitely expect this chapter to be even more intense than the previous one. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**"Chest to chest  
Nose to nose  
Palm to palm  
We were always just that close  
**_

_**Wrist to wrist  
Toe to toe  
Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
So, how come when I reach out my finger  
It feels like more than distance between us**_

_**In this California king bed**_  
_**We're ten thousand miles apart**_  
_**I've been California wishing on these stars**_  
_**For your heart for me**_  
_**My California king**_

_**Eye to eye**_  
_**Cheek to cheek**_  
_**Side by side**_  
_**You were sleeping next to me**_

_**Arm in arm**_  
_**Dusk to dawn**_  
_**With the curtains drawn**_  
_**And a little last night on these sheets**_  
_**So, how come when I reach out my fingers**_  
_**It seems like more than distance between us**_

_**In this California king bed**_  
_**We're ten thousand miles apart**_  
_**I've been California wishing on these stars**_  
_**For your heart for me**_  
_**My California king**_

_**Just when I felt like giving up on us**_  
_**You turned around and gave me one last touch**_  
_**That made everything feel better**_  
_**And even then my eyes got wetter**_

_**So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
But I don't wanna seem so weak  
Maybe I've been California dreaming." - California King Bed, Rihanna**_

* * *

_(Dave's POV)_

"So, Marcus tells me you two have been travelling the world for the past two years," Lisa said.

I nodded. Marcus decided on all of us having dinner together so we could get to know his girlfriend better. So far, she seemed like a nice girl. "Yes, and it's been an amazing experience," I replied.

"I bet, I'm just a little surprised that Marcus allowed you two to go unsupervised," she raised a brow.

"Well, he was a bit hesitant at first, which I knew he would be, but after I told him that Dave and I just needed to get away from New York for a while so that we could get some real culture, he finally said yes," Mindy told her.

"I see," she nodded slowly. I could tell she was having a hard time buying the fact that Marcus allowed us to travel the world all by ourselves.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I paused and looked at Marcus. "Marcus, I think you should know that Mindy and I have decided to become Bounty Hunters."

Marcus blinked a bit, trying to process what I just told him. "Excuse me?"

Mindy folded her arms. "You heard him. We think that the world would be a much better place if we brought all of those dickhead fugitives to justice."

"And it never occurred to you how dangerous it is?" He sighed and shook his head.

"We can handle ourselves Marcus, calm down," I said reassuringly. My phone started ring in my pocket and I looked at it. Chris was calling me. Although I was trying to be happy for Angelina, I still didn't like or trust Chris. Could you really blame me? The guy murdered my dad and the Colonel and put my friends in the hospital for Christ's sake! I hit the 'ignore' button and looked back at Mindy, Marcus, and Lisa. "Sorry about tha-" I was cut off by my phone ringing again.

"Sorry, I really need to take this," I got up from the table and left the room. I went upstairs into the guest bedroom and closed the door behind me. Then, I pressed 'talk' and held the phone against my ear. "What is it Chris?"

"Look, I know that you and Hit Girl still don't like or trust me, but I really need your help," he pleaded.

"And why would I help you?" I asked, bitterly.

"Because it concerns Angelina. My Uncle Ralph's not prison and he sent Gigante to fucking kidnap her! Gigante tapped my phone and sent her a text to meet him at a certain place. When she called me, I told her I didn't send that text. Next thing I know, I hear her body hit the floor and Gigante gets on her phone and tells me that Uncle Ralph insists on meeting her. I know that you and Hit Girl care about her just as much as I do so if you won't do this for me, at least do it for her!"

"Alright, alright meet us at Safehouse A in an hour and we can come up with a plan there," I hung up the phone and went back downstairs. I looked at Mindy as I entered the dining room. "Mindy, I just remembered that the enrollment deadline for that bail bond recovery course is today so, I think we'd better get going if we want to be in the class," I lied.

Mindy must've known that something was wrong because we'd already enrolled in those classes a few days ago. "Oh my gosh, I forgot about that!" She gasped and looked at Marcus. "Marcus, as you can see, we've gotta run but we'll be back later alright?"

"I understand, I'll walk you two out," he nodded and got up. Once we were outside, Marcus crossed his arms and frowned at us. "Alright you two, what you just told Lisa and I was obviously a complete croc, what's really going on?"

"Chris's uncle is out of prison and him and Gigante kidnapped Angelina and we have to save her it's too late," I replied, getting on my bike.

Marcus sighed. "Alright, but I'm counting on you both to make sure he doesn't get away…."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll make sure he's rotting in a jail cell for the rest of his fucking life," Mindy smirked and put her helmet on.

I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Lacey and Ava. I told them what happened to Angelina and to meet us at Safehouse A. Then Mindy and I set our bikes in motion and sped off towards the safehouse.

* * *

_(Angelina's POV)_

"Wake up, princess," a menacing voice said. I groaned and sat up, my eyes still closed. A few seconds later, someone grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head back. My eyes shot open and I let out a small yelp. The person let go of my hair as I tried to regain my vision. I tried to move but my hands and feet were bound a the chair.

Once I finally managed to regain my vision, I stared at the man right in front of me. It took everything I had not to shrink back in my chair as I took in his intimidating appearance. "W-Who are you?" I croaked.

He chuckled. "So Chrissy hasn't told you about me, eh? I'm Ralph D'Amico."

"Yeah, he has. He told me that you kept him in Rikers for two years…." My eyes widened as I looked around, we were in Frank's old study. This place brought back some very painful memories, to say the least. I gulped as I looked at Ralph again. "Why are you doing this?" My voice cracked.

Ralph stood up and walked over to me. His fingers coiled around my throat as he slowly tightened his grip. I began to gasp for air as he did so. "I'm doing what Chris should've been doing. I'm rebuilding the family business, and I'm going to start by making sure you and those other two heroes die very slowly for killing Frank and the business," he released his grip from my throat.

Instantly, I began to cough as I tried to catch my breath. Ralph turned around and took something out of his desk drawer, my cell phone. He pressed a few buttons and held it away from his ear. "Hello? Angelina, are you there?" I heard Chris ask worriedly. Ralph had put him on speaker.

"So this is the girl you're crazy about, huh Chrissy?" he gave me a smile that could only be described as malicious.

"Uncle Ralph, if you hurt her I swear to God!"

"You'll what? I suggest you quit with the threats while you're behind, unless you want your girl to die very slowly..."

"Fuck you! You piece of shit!" I yelled. Ralph responded by smacking me across the face.

"Stop it! Uncle Ralph, please don't hurt her!" Just judging by Chris's voice I knew he was about five seconds away from going berserk.

"Get on your laptop, I wanna do this via webcam," Ralph said before hanging up. Another man handed Ralph a laptop. I automatically recognized him as Vic Gigante. He worked for Frank for many years and now he was working for his brother. He'd lost his job after Internal Affairs discovered proof he was dirty. They also discovered he planted the evidence that sent Mindy's dad to jail.

Ralph turned on the laptop and activated the webcam. After a few minutes, Chris and Dave's faces appeared on the screen. They were both in their costumes. "We can negotiate, just tell us what you want," Dave said calmly.

"I want Chrissy to stand in front of the camera," Ralph ordered.

Chris did as told and stared at the camera. "I'm here," he said.

Ralph smirked. "Take out your gun"

My eyes widened once I heard that, all I could was hope that Ralph wasn't going to make Chris pull the trigger. Once again, Chris did as told and took one of his Para-Ordnance Nite-Tac handguns out of his belt.

I could tell Ralph was enjoying this because his smirk widened. "Now stick it in your mouth."

Chris stared at his gun and took a deep breath. Ralph rolled his eyes and looked at Vic. "Cut off two of her fingers."

I began to scream and thrash as Vic took out a pair of gardening shears and slid my index finger in between the blades. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it," Chris said before sticking the gun in his mouth.

"Now, put your finger on the trigger….."

I couldn't hold my tongue anymore as Chris put his finger on the trigger. "NO! Don't do it! Don't do it Chris! Please don't!" I cried.

Ralph gave me a sadistic smile before looking at Chris again. "Now pull it, or else I'll kill your girl very slowly while you watch. It's your life or hers, Chrissy."

"No! There has to be another way!" Dave interrupted as he attempted to stand in front of the camera.

Chris lightly pushed Dave out of the way and stood in front of the camera. I felt my eyes start to sting with tears as I stared at him. He mumbled something through his gun, which I could automatically identify as "I love you." Those were his last words to me before he pulled the trigger. I began to scream hysterically as Chris's lifeless body collapsed to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Grinning triumphantly, Ralph turned off the laptop and looked at me. "You're about to see why being a superhero is bad for your health. Get her out of here Vic."

I didn't even try to fight back as Vic undid my restraints so I could stand up. Not even five seconds later, he cuffed my hands behind my back and dragged me out of the room.

* * *

Once we were outside, Vic tossed me into the back of a white van. Memories began to flood my mind as he slammed the doors shut. I knew that my beating was going to be ten times worse than my last one. That's the thing about the D'Amicos (excluding Chris of course), they didn't fuck around. They only thing they knew about mercy was how to spell it.

As I sat there, tears began to sting my eyes again. Chris was dead. The one person that meant the most to me was gone. When you lose someone you love, it hurts. It fucking hurts. If Ralph wanted me dead, then so be it. At this point, he was doing me a favor.

After we arrived at the J.F.K International Airport, they dragged me into the hangar. They handcuffed my hands and feet to a metal chair with several blocks of kindling wood underneath it. Ralph and Vic weren't the only ones here either; a ton of his goons had shown up to take part in beating the shit out of me. Killing me quickly would be too easy, they wanted to make sure that I felt nothing but pain first.

My eyes widened as I saw Ralph twirl a hook sword around. I already knew what was coming next. He placed it on my chest and smirked. "It looks like you still haven't learned why being a superhero is a bad idea. This isn't a comic book you stupid slut!"

I screamed and thrashed as the tip tore across my skin. He towered over me and gave me the most evil fucking grin I'd ever seen in my life. I screamed in agony as he proceeded to tear and rip my skin repeatedly with his weapon of choice. Every time I begged and pleaded for him to stop, one of his goons would step forward and give me a knuckleduster across the face. "How does it feel huh? How does it feel being helpless?! At the mercy of someone more sadistic and deranged than you could ever imagine?!"

He stopped for a second and snapped his fingers. His goons crowded around me in seconds, all of them were now wielding baseball bats, knuckle dusters, and pipes. All I could do was scream as they laid into me. My hair and my face were matted with blood and tears. My now massacred body was layered with cuts and gashes. My cardigan had been ripped off and my shirt was all bloody and torn to a point where my bra had been exposed.

My limp body hung forward from the chair like a marionette when they were done. Then they started to douse my feet with gasoline. Ralph gave me a sadistic grin as they did so. "Say hello to Chrissy for me…."

For the first time in my life, I welcomed the feeling of death. I wanted it to consume me until there was nothing left. That feeling ended when one of his goons punched me in the stomach one last time for good measure. I had too much to live for; I had too much to give up.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Ralph, along with his goons started yelling various things such as "Who turned off the fucking lights?!" "What the fuck?!" "Turn em' back on!"

* * *

(_Mindy's POV)_

I had to keep Chris from breaking down as we witnessed these assholes beat the living shit out of Angelina. Yeah, I managed to tap into the webcam which basically altered what Ralph was seeing. I basically help Chris fake his own death. I drew my 9mm and looked at him. "Look, I know this is very devastating and heartbreaking for you to see, especially since she thinks you're dead but if you don't calm the fuck down I'll shoot your dick off, understand?"

"Agreed, "he gulped.

"Good," I nodded before looking at Lacey, Ava, and Dave. Lacey and Ava were both wielding colt m1911 handguns. Dave's guns of choice were the two SIG Sauer P226 Tactical handguns. Once we all had our night vision goggles on, I killed the lights and ran forward.

* * *

_(Angelina's POV)_

I didn't know what the fuck was going on. I couldn't see anything. All I could hear were gunshots and screaming. Then, I heard a familiar voice yell "Kryptonite!" I couldn't help but smile when I realized it'd belonged to Mindy. I shut my eyes as the strobe light emitted throughout the hangar.

"Hold still, I'm gonna get you out of here, ok?" A cool, familiar voice whispered.

"Chris," I breathed. He was alive! He was alive! All I wanted to do was kiss and hold him and never let go.

I felt him kiss my lips and I immediately melted into the kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away and undid my restraints just as one of the goons managed to find the light switch. Chris quickly handed me one of his guns and we both ducked behind the wheel of one of the planes. Glancing over, I could see that Lacey, Ava, Dave were here too and they were opening fire on these punks.

Unfortunately for us, Ralph and Gigante took this opportunity to escape. There were only about five goons left. It only took us about a minute to finish them off. We quickly ran back outside. Dave, Mindy, Lacey, and Ava got on their bikes and I got in the Mistmobile. Chris opened the trunk and handed me my costume and wig. I took them and climbed into the passenger seat. I stripped off the remains of my shirt along with my jeans. Chris's eyes widened once he saw all the cuts and gashes. "I'm fine, just go!" I said quickly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You look like you just got into a fight with Freddy and Jason for fuck's sake!" He barked.

"Just fucking drive!" I yelled through gritted teeth. He sighed and leaned back and took something out of the back seat, a first aid kit.

He reluctantly put the car in drive and sped off. Taking the gauze out of the kit, I wrapped it around my stomach a few times. I was bleeding pretty badly but I knew this would at least keep me from losing any more blood. I slid on my corset along with my pants and then did the same with my boots. After I had my wig on, I looked forward.

We were now speeding down Woodhaven Avenue. I grinned once I saw that we were hot on their trail. Glancing at the rear view camera, I saw that more superheroes had decided to help us catch Ralph and Vic. Hell, even Marty decided to join the chase! He was in a blue and white XV. My grin turned into a frown once I narrowed my eyes and saw that the cops were right behind the heroes. These pricks weren't with us, they were against us!

"Oh, damn it to hell," I spat.

Chris looked at a red button located a few inches away from the glove compartment. This button, when pressed, would drop caltrops under the rear fender. They would puncture the tires of the cop cars that were pursuing us. However, I was really hesitant about pressing the button because I knew Marcus would have my head if we caused any damage.

"Do you think we should?..." Chris asked, obviously noticing that I was debating on pressing the button.

I shook my head. "No, I don't think we sh-"I was cut off by a cop car rear-ending us. Rage boiled within me and I gritted my teeth together.

"What the fuck?!" Chris yelled, gripping the steering wheel. The cop car rammed into us again and I felt my head move backward for a split second and then forward. Lucky for me, the whiplash was mild. However, these cops were really pissing me off. Without a second thought, I leaned forward and pressed the button. Turning around, the cop's vehicle began to swerve sideways and crashed into a hydrant nearby.

Chris's phone (which was mounted on the dashboard) started ringing and I narrowed my eyes to see who was calling. Marty, or should I say 'Battle Guy' was. I pressed 'talk' and cleared my throat. "What is it Battle Guy?"

"Just saw what happened. Holy shit! Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine," I reassured him, "however, the cops don't seem to understand that we're trying to catch two of the most dangerous criminals in New York!"

"I can see that. We can hold them off, just catch the bad guys."

"Already on it," I hung up and looked in the rear view camera again. Marty sped up and rammed the side of a police car. This impacted the car's engine area and caused it to spin out onto the street. Since Marty's Knight XV was armored, he was able to carry on.

As we turned right onto Flatbush, I squinted to see where exactly Ralph and Vic were headed. They were inching closer and closer to an old abandoned warehouse. The door rolled open and they sped inside and the door closed behind them.

"HANG ON!" Chris yelled as he slammed his foot on the gas. I gripped the bottom of my seat as we drove straight through the doors. Chris quickly slammed on the brakes and parked the car. He got out and drew his gun (I still had his other one) with me following suit. The warehouse was completely dark. The only light in the room was from the headlights of all the various superhero vehicles outside. My eyes scanned the room as I raised the gun. "It's all over! Come and get it Ralph!" I yelled.

Next thing I knew, Vic got out of the car and threw two cans of tear gas at us. My eyes started to burn as it filled the warehouse. However, that didn't stop me from opening fire. I began to cough nonstop as the effects of the tear gas began to weaken me. Chris grabbed me by the arm. "Come on! We have to get the fuck out of here!" he shouted.

I heard the sound of a car starting, Ralph and Vic were going to get away and there was nothing I could do about it. I knew that I would pass out if I tried to go after them. Chris and I were constantly coughing by the time we got out of there.

Dave, Mindy, Lacey, Ava ran over to us as we tried to catch our breath. "What the hell happened in there?! Are you guys okay?!" Ava exclaimed.

I shook my head as I hunched over. "No….. They…. got…. away….. Tear gas….. wore us down…." I panted.

"Fuck!" Dave and Mindy said in unison. As if on cue, Marcus stormed over to us and boy did he look pissed. "I don't know where to fucking start. You four along with the other heroes are responsible for the massive and highly destructive police chase! You four damaged about five or six cop cars! (By the four of us he meant Lacey, Ava, Chris, and I. Dave and Mindy on the other hand, managed to cause zero damage) Not only that, but ALL of you let Vic and Ralph get away!"

"It's not our fault! You saw it yourself Detective Williams! The cops weren't on our side! Instead of helping us, they tried to stop us from bringing the bad guys to justice! Chris and Angelina practically killed themselves trying to stop them!" Lacey barked.

Marcus sighed and pulled us aside, I figured he wanted to talk to us in private because it concerned our secret identities. "I should suspend the three of you right now, but I won't. I'm very impressed with the outcome of the shootout and that you guys managed to avoid fatalities and only damaged infrastructure and vehicles…."

Mindy blinked a bit. "Wait, you're actually defending vigilante activities? Has hell officially frozen over?"

"Very funny Mindy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more police business to attend to." I knew that by police business he meant that he was about to tear the cops new assholes for chasing the heroes.

I bent over and clutched my stomach as my gashes started to burn more and more. The pain was excruciating and I was pretty sure that I was bleeding internally. Either I didn't put enough gauze on my wounds, or they were worse than I thought. "Shit," I whispered.

"Angelina, are you okay? Angelina?" Dave's voice was laced with concern as he looked at me.

"C-Call 911…." I spluttered as I fell to the ground. I could hear all of them screaming my name as darkness started to impair my vision. Before I knew it, I was out like a light. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi! You're my only hope!


End file.
